Un nouveau départ
by magostera
Summary: L'élu parmi les morts-vivant a achevé son voyage, et choisit d'alimenter la Première flamme. Alors que le feu le consume, il réalise qu'il est piégé. Piégé dans une boucle le forçant à recommencer éternellement son voyage. Gravant son signe sur le sol en un geste désespéré, il s'attend à finir consumé. Mais quelque part, dans un monde lointain, quelqu'un touche le signe...
1. Prologue

Retirant sa lame d'un coups sec, le mort-vivant regarda celui qui fut autrefois le plus puissant des rois tomber en cendre sous ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il vit briller dans ces yeux fut une lueur de gratitude, avant que les prunelles ne se dispersent en poussière grisâtre, de même que l'espadon désormais dépouillé de son feu auparavant éblouissant. Il ne restait plus rien de Gwen, le seigneur des Cendres, si ce n'est son âme. Une flamme claire et haute, d'une puissance sans pareille. La tenant dans sa main durant un bref instant, avec un soupçon de respect, puis la rangea dans son sac sans fond. Son regard tomba alors sur les braises. La première flamme, celle qui fut source de toute vie. Il se sentait si las…. L'épée planté dans le tas d'os lui semblait d'un attrait irrésistible. Avec une démarche d'automate, il s'accroupit devant son lieu de repos, posant l'espadon et le bouclier qu'il avait obtenu du grand chevalier Artorias, de même que la superbe armure qu'il portait à présent. Un hommage, le plus grand sans doute, qu'il put faire à l'encontre de celui dont il avait du abréger les souffrances, corrompu par l'abysse. Repenser à cela accrut encore la sensation de lassitude, et il plaça sa paume sur la poignée de l'épée. Aussitôt, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Le feu ne partit pas, comme habituellement, de la base de l'arme. La flamme avait commencé à dévorer sa main. La surprise anesthésiant la douleur, il vit sa paume, son bras se faire envahir par une chaleur plus grande que toute celles qu'il avait connu, avant de se répandre sur tout son corps, inondant la caverne d'un immense brasier qui surgissait de lui. Avec un éclair de lucidité, il se rappela les propos de Frampt, d'une véracité cruelle.

« Vous êtes celui destiné à succéder au seigneur Gwen. »

Ainsi c'était cela… Non pas succéder en tant que roi. Mais en tant que combustible pour la première flamme, pour alimenter l'âge du Feu et repousser encore un peu les ténèbres. Une rupture se fit soudain dans son esprit. Comme un barrage trop longtemps contenu, les souvenirs se déversèrent en lui. Il avait déjà fait cela. Maintes fois. Et autant de fois il avait tourné le dos au feu pour commencer un âge de Ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens. Il allait une fois de plus tout oublier, revenir en arrière dans le temps, retourner dans cet asile, s'en réchapper, retrouver Kaathe et Frampt, et quoi qu'il fassse, il finirait par l'un ou l'autre de ces choix. L'acceptation fit place à un autre sentiment, une colère d'une chaleur aussi puissante que celle du feu qui s'attaquait à sa chair, et dont la souffrance engendrée commençait à fendiller son esprit pourtant pratiquement inaltérable. Il devait briser ce cycle infernal. Il ne serait plus le pion d'une force supérieure quelconque ! Arrachant de son sac sa pierre d'invocation, il l'enfonça violemment dans le sol, et, avec une vitesse décuplée par la douleur, grava son signe doré. Un pari fou, sans précédent. Alors que l'incendie s'acharnait à engloutir les derniers vestiges de sa raison, il se força à rester conscient. Comme il l'avais toujours fait, comme il continuerait toujours à le faire, il garda espoir. Avec un peu de chance, son appel à l'aide serait découvert… Avec un peu de chance…. Avec un peu de chance….

Les cendres d'Andrasté. Une relique mythique, pour le moins. Mais une relique bien réelle. Un petit groupe se tenait devant l'urne contenant les restes de la grande prophétesse, après avoir lutté avec ardeur contre un culte fanatique et passé nombre d'épreuves mystiques. Le Garde des Ombres à leur tête, un Elfe aux cheveux noir de haute stature revêtu d'une massive armure d'argent, se pencha vers l'Urne dorée, un air pensif sur son visage tatoué de motifs serpentins.

\- Jamais je n'aurais rêvé ne serait-ce que de poser les yeux sur l'Urne aux Cendres Sacrées… Je… Je n'ai pas de mots pour m'exprimer… Murmura Leliana avec une profonde révérence.

\- Je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse réussir à retrouver le lieu du dernier repos d'Andrasté… Mais ici… Elle est ici. Acheva Alistair, saisi par le respect.

\- Je suis impressionnée. Vraiment. Ironisa Morrigan à contrepoint de deux précédents, s'attirant un regard noir de la barde.

Le Garde des Ombres préleva une poignée de cendre, et les plaça dans une petite bourse qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Il avait récupéré ce qu'il fallait pour soigner le Iarl Aemon. Il pouvait maintenant partir. Son regard fut cependant attiré par autre chose. Tout absorbé par la contemplation des cendres, il ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier regard. Une marque dorée. Situé légèrement à gauche de l'Urne, une série de rune gravées, scintillant d'une douce lumière jaune.

\- Attendez… Le héla Alistair, qui venait de suivre le regard de son chef. Je suis persuadé que ceci n'était pas présent il y a quelques instants encore. »

N'écoutant pas l'avertissement de son compagnon, l'elfe effleura la marque. Une vison s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit : Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux de feu revêtu d'une armure argent abîmée, un espadon lumineux et une immense bouclier en main. Sans bien avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il appela cet être à lui. De toute ses forces.

Une puissante attraction commença à distordre mon âme. J'étais invoqué. J'allais m'en sortir. Mais pourtant, je ne venais pas. Pourquoi ? Répétais-je en mon for intérieur alors que le feu noircissait consumait ma chair. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…. La Première Flamme. Le Kiln retenait son combustible. L'évidence s'imposa alors. Il lui fallait un substitut. À tâtons, je pris dans ma boîte sans fond la dernière chose que j'y avais déposé. L'âme de Gwen. Le plus puissant rejeton du Feu primordial. Avec un craquement, celui de l'os qui s'effritait sous la chaleur, je jette la lumière dans le feu. Une explosion infernale, une attraction terrible. Tout sombra dans les ténèbres.

Le sommeil est une chose à laquelle on perd très vite goût en Lordran. L'unique forme de repos alloué à celui qui ne désirait pas mourir était une veille près d'un feu, assez légère pour en sortir dès que le feu s'éteignait. Dès qu'un Spectre Sombre vous envahissait. Par conséquent, je crus me réveiller de l'habituelle mort, mais la lucidité qui éclairait mon esprit me rassura sur le fait que j'étais encore humain. Le Feu. J'avais réussi à échapper aux flammes. On m'avait invoqué. Le soulagement monta avec une puissance inattendue, et j'ouvris les yeux. Un choc incroyable, plus violent que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Les étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis un temps impossible à imaginer, je revoyais la lumière des étoiles. Le scintillement des diamants nocturnes, dans un ciel d'un bleu profond. Une seconde chose me frappa, ce fut que je n'avais plus mon armure sur moi. J'étais habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de tissu, tout deux étonnamment propre. Mon équipement, je le vis en regardant discrètement à ma droite, bien empilé et rangé. Je n'étais donc pas tombé entre des mains inamicales, apparemment. Mais ou étais-je donc ? Nulle part en Lordran, la lumière des étoiles ne brillait. Je tournait légèrement la tête, et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, assise à mes côtés, qui réagit au moment même ou je bougeais. Humaine, ce qui me détendit légèrement.

« Ne bougez pas. Me dit-elle avec gentillesse. Vous guérissez tout juste de très graves brûlures, et avez de la chance de ne pas être mort. Le Créateur doit veiller sur vous.

Le créateur ? Au vu du respect qu'elle a mis dans ce mot, ce doit être le possesseur d'une âme de seigneur. Gwen peut-être ? Jamais je n'ai cependant jamais entendu un des porteurs des âmes de seigneurs être appelé ainsi. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, et regarde autour de moi. Je suis… Dans une clairière, avec un feu, et plusieurs tentes de tissu. Trois personnes sont réunis près d'un feu, avec un chien. Je sens une sorte… De connexion pour l'un d'eux. Ce doit être celui qui m'a invoqué.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

La question me prend au dépourvu. Personne ne se préoccupait de l'état d'un autre à Lordran, c'était un règle d'or. A moins d'être un des Garde de la Princesse, un de ceux offrant assistance au nom de la princesse Gwenevere, ou bien un Chevalier Solaire... Je remue les lèvres, et finit par parvenir à articuler péniblement. J'ai… Si peu parlé depuis longtemps. C'est devenu un effort.

\- J… Je v.. Vais bien.

\- Ne vous poussez pas trop. Vous avez dormis pendant une journée entière, le temps qu'on vous amène au camps.

Une journée ? Un… cycle… de jour et de nuit ? Maintenant c'est certain, je ne suis plus à Lordran… Mais où alors suis-je ? Je me rends compte alors qu'elle m'a posé une question. Mon nom… Je lui réponds, avec plus d'aisance cette fois.

\- Je… suis Sirion, Che... Chevalier solaire.

\- Solaire ? Que signifie….

Un bruit de pas. Deux personnes s'approchent. Je me relève complètement, et sent que mes membres ont gardé leur force. Parfait. Deux hommes se tiennent en face de moi. Le premier, en retrait, porte une armure de plate et de cuir, une épée longue et un bouclier rond dans son dos. Ses cheveux brun-roux court et sa barbe à peine esquissée n'attirent pas mon regard, davantage ses yeux. Il ne semble pas être le chef, et je reporte mon attention vers celui qui m'a invoqué. La massive armure d'argent qu'il porte me rappela celle des chevalier d'Anor Londo, et la comparaison me parut vite pertinente : Il semble non seulement sûr de lui, mais la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux vert ne me rappelle que trop celle de ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre. Bien que légèrement plus petit que celui qui l'accompagnait, il était de toute évidence le chef. Je me raidis légèrement. Il va falloir être très, très prudent avec lui.

\- Qui es tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix plutôt froide.

\- Sirion, Chevalier Solaire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir… sauvé, en répondant à ma marque.

\- Votre marque ? Ce symbole doré sur le sol ?

\- Oui. Grâce à elle j'ai pu échapper à la mort. À présent, j'ai une dette envers vous. Puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? Insista Sirion,

\- Je suis Thorn, Garde des Ombres.

Garde des Ombres ? A la manière dont il le prononce, il doit s'agir d'un serment auquel il appartient. La ressemblance avec le nom de Spectre Sombre m'incite à la méfiance.

\- Si vous êtes un chevalier, au service de quel seigneur êtes vous ? Interrompit l'homme eux cheveux brun, visiblement peu à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas de maître. Je ne réponds qu'à mes frères et sœurs Chevaliers Solaires. Tranchais-je fermement.

\- Chevalier solaire ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel ordre en Férelden. Rajouta encore le même.

Férelden ? Ce doit être le nom de cette terre. Puisque je ne suis pas en Lordran, les serments que je connais n'ont sans doute pas cours. Si ils ne connaissent même pas les Chevaliers Solaires…. Alors je suis loin, très loin de Lordran. C'est… Un sentiment étrange que cela éveille en moi.

\- Je ne viens pas de Férelden. Expliquais-je. J'ignorais même que cette terre exista, avant que vous ne mentionnez son nom. Je viens de Lordran, une terre qui doit se situer au-delà de l'océan.

\- Vous me dites que vous venez au-delà de l'océan ? Vous vous fichez de….

\- Assez Alistair ! L'interrompit Thorn avec autorité.

\- Je… Oui, d'accord. Grommela le dénommé Alistair. Mais je persiste à penser que son discours est trop incroyable pour être vrai.

Le Garde des Ombres se retourne vers Alistair et commence à le rabattre. Je remarque soudain que ses oreilles sont pointues alors qu'il se déplace. Serait-il inhumain ?

\- Vous dites que vous viendriez d'un autre continent. Là-bas, ont-ils connaissance du Créateur ? M'interrogea la jeune femme rousse, qui semblait accorder une très grande importance à ce sujet.

\- Le seul créateur de ma connaissance est un géant qui a forgé mes meilleurs armes. Répliquais-je avec une fausse inattention, pour tester sa réaction.

\- Hahahaha, quelle bonne plaisanterie ! Non, je parle du Créateur, celui ayant créé le monde et tout ce qui y vit.

Oh ? Un dieu ayant créé le monde ? D'après ce que je savais, le monde n'était qu'un brouillard de sable et de pierre informe, avant que les Seigneurs n'anéantissent les dragons et ne forment un monde ou l'homme et les dieux pouvait vivre. Je commençais à avoir confirmation que celui dont elle parlait n'était pas un des Seigneurs. Ce devait être une divinité locale.

\- J'ignore complètement qui est ce « Créateur ». Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un tel dieu. Répondis-je avec fermeté pour lui signifier que j'étais sérieux.

\- Co-Comment est ce possible ? Balbutia t-elle, confuse. La lumière du Créateur ne serait donc t-elle pas parvenu jusque là ?

\- L'ambition de la Chantrie, vous voulez plutôt dire. Intervint une voix féminine narquoise.

Je me retourne avec une vivacité féline, et fait face à une autre jeune femme, celle-ci à la chevelure aile de corbeau et aux yeux jaune pâles, un bâton dans le dos. Il émane d'elle une beauté prédatrice, une sensualité dangereuse dont elle savait de toute évidence jouer.

\- Morrigan, vos insultes envers la Chantrie son inopportunes.

\- Au contraire, elle énoncent une vérité que vous refusez de voir. Rétorqua celle appelée Morrigan. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéressez, Leliana, mais cet homme.

\- Et qu'es qu'une magicienne telle que vous peut voir en moi qui puisse l'intéresser ? Osais-je avec prudence.

\- Beaucoup de choses, notamment la manière dont vous êtes apparu subitement, dans un lieu isolé de tout, et si je dois vous en croire à partir d'un autre continent. Si il n'y a pas de magie derrière cela, je veux bien devenir Chantriste.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le camps. Les regards du Garde des Ombres et son suivant, ainsi que des jeunes femmes étaient tous tournés vers moi. Je serre les dents, puis décide de dire la vérité, du moins en partie. Mieux vaut ne pas me mettre à dos mon invocateur, car je doute de pouvoir revenir sans dommage dans le brasier de la Première Flamme. Je me dirige vers la sacoche contenant mes affaires, et en retire la stéatite blanche.

\- Ceci, fis-je en montrant la pierre, est un artefact qui me permet de placer une signature particulière sur le sol. Des reflets de cette marque apparaîtront ailleurs, et celui qui la touche peut m'invoquer à ses côtés, quel que soit la distance. Les Chevaliers Solaires l'utilisent pour arriver en renfort à un de leurs frères, ou à quiconque cherche de l'aide.

\- Par-Pardon ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Vous affirmez que ce morceau de roche possède un pouvoir supérieur à celui d'un Cercle de mage ? S'étrangla Alistair.

\- C'est la première chose sensée qui sort de votre bouche Alistair, j'en suis impressionnée. Persifla Morrigan.

\- Oh, vous… »

Alistair s'interrompit brutalement. Un regard s'échangea entre lui et Thorn, lourd de sous-entendus. La tension devint soudain lourde de menaces, et je compris qu'une menace devait approcher. « Engeance ! » Prévint Alistair en dégainant son épée et son bouclier, tandis que le Garde des Ombres saisissait son espadon, la jeune femme nommée Leliana un arc et la magicienne son bâton. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me ruais sur mon équipement, revêtant avec une vitesse trahissant une longue expérience l'armure, les gantelets et les jambières. J'allais saisir le casque lorsqu'une flèche siffla à mes oreilles. Le feu illumina alors les créatures qui approchaient, une meute de monstres comme je n'en avais jamais vu, et le temps sembla ralentir à l'extrême alors que mon instinct de combattant analysait le champs de bataille. Il y en avait clairement de deux types différentes, l'une plus courte et trapue que l'autre, mais tous avaient la peau crayeuse, pas de lèvres, des crocs aiguisés et des yeux irradiant la malveillance. Ils étaient dix-sept. Six archers, dix combattants, un plus massif équipé de plaque qui devait être le chef. Un des archers ennemis est déjà sur le sol, une flèche en travers du crâne, un autre se transforme soudain en statue de glace sous mes yeux, et le Garde des Ombres s'avance à leur rencontre avec son compagnon, armes brandies, rejoint par… Un troisième homme. Je l'avais vu près du feu, mais il n'était pas venu avec les autres. Très grand, il était équipé de maille et d'un massif espadon, il avait la peau sombre et des muscles puissants. Plaçant le casque sur ma tête, je récupère le bouclier d'Artorias et son espadon, puis me concentre sur le chef, qui rugissait vers le ciel pour encourager ses troupes qui engageaient le combat avec les trois hommes.

Je charge. droit sur lui, et plusieurs monstres se dressent sur ma route. Le premier monstre qui s'approche de moi, masse levée, se prend mon bouclier dressé tel un mur. J'entends distinctement ses os craquer alors que je rejette sur le côté pour frapper un autre d'un puissant coups de taille, un des trapus. Mon espadon pulvérise littéralement son bouclier, le bras qui le tient, avant de continuer sa course pour le décapiter. La tête ensanglantée n'avait pas roulé sur le sol que je parais un coups de cimeterre d'un autre avec ma lame. La légèreté du coups me surpris, et je le repoussa aisément avant de le transpercer, inondant mon arme de sang pourris. Était-ce là toute leur force ? Le suivant n'eut même pas le temps de crier : Je lui brisa le genou avec le pied avant de lui démolir le crâne d'un unique coups de pommeau, inondant mon gantelet de débris de cervelles et de fluides. La voie vers le chef de meute fut soudain libre. Il me chargeait avec un rictus malsain, les eux mains serrées sur une masse de guerre de grossière facture. J'attendis le dernier moment, puis me jeta au sol. Ma roulade le prit complètement au dépourvu, et je tranchais sont jarret en me relevant, avant de faire tournoyer l'épée par la garde et de lui enfoncer dans la tête. Sans même un râle, il cessa de vivre. Dégageant ma lame, je la fis tournoyer pour enlever le sang avant de l'accrocher dans mon dos du même geste. Le combat était déjà terminé. Apparemment, mon invocateur et ses alliés n'étaient pas mauvais. Une bonne chose, puisque désormais mon sort était lié au leur.

Alistair n'avait pas peur de tant de choses. L'idée d'affronter un mage du sang, ou bien de se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'Archidémon. Se révéler un couard aux yeux de tous était l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Il n'avait d'ailleurs, pour l'instant, jamais craint une personne seule. Mais celui qui se tenait en face d'eux, ce Sirion, lui inspirait à présent une angoisse diffuse, un malaise profond. Nul à sa connaissance ne pouvait manier à la fois un bouclier aussi massif et un espadon aussi aisément, personne ne pouvait les employer avec une désinvolture et une efficacité aussi brutale. Il regarda les engeances étalées à ses pieds. Cinq. Il avait tué cinq engeances sans aucune difficulté, dans le temps ou, à trois, ils en avaient défait six, alors qu'ils étaient des guerriers aguerris eux-même. Ça n'était… Tout simplement pas humain.

« Dites moi… Tout les… « chevaliers solaires » sont-ils aussi doués que vous ? Parce que, continua t-il en s'efforçant de prendre le ton de la plaisanterie, si c'est le cas, nous pourrions faire venir votre ordre et attendre que vous ayez nettoyé l'enclin, pendant que nous prendrions un repos bien mérité.

\- Non. Je suis… Unique en mon genre.

Alistair frissonna. Le ton employé n'était ni l'orgueil, ni même une quelconque fierté. Juste une amère constatation. Le personnage lui paraissait plus nébuleux d'instant en instant, et lorsque celui-ci repris la parole, Alistair n'en revint pas.

\- Quelles étaient ces créatures ?

\- Par le Créateur, comment pouvez vous ignorer ce que sont les engeances ? Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ? S'indigna Alistair.

\- S'il n'a jamais entendu parler non plus du Créateur, alors il se pourrait bien qu'il dise la vérité. Intervint Leliana, plus calme que son compagnon. Il est possible que par delà l'océan soient des terres que nous n'avons encore jamais vu.

Alistair se maudit intérieurement d'être encore celui qui énonçait les stupidités. Cet homme devant eux était une anomalie à tout ce qui existait. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il décida de faire comme si tout était normal, et commença à expliquer pour faire oublier sa maladresse.

\- Les engeances vivent sous la surface de Thedas. On les dit nées des péchés des premiers hommes, après qu'ils aient voulus s'aventurer dans le domaine du Créateur. Quand ces créatures retrouvent l'un de leurs chefs, un Archidémon, elles remontent à la surface pour semer la dévastation au cours de ce qu'on appelle un Enclin. Les Gardes des Ombres, dont Thorn et moi faisons partit, sommes ceux qui combattent l'engeance. Je suppose que c'est assez clair ? Ajouta t-il d'un ton un peu cassant.

Sirion le toisa avec un regard perçant, manquant le faire reculer d'un pas, puis se tourna vers Thorn.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner dans cette quête ? Demanda l'étranger à ce dernier. Je vous dois la vie, et je pense que mon aide vous sera plus qu'utile.

\- Attendez, vous comptez vous joindre à nous comme ça ? Nous ne savons qu'a peine qui vous êtes ! Protesta Alistair.

\- Toute aide est bonne à prendre. Sirion, vous êtes le bienvenu à nos côtés. Déclara Thorn, avec un regard à Alistair signifiant qu'il avait pris sa décision.

\- Nous pourrions en profiter pour renvoyer Alistair, si ce n'est le rôle de bouffon qui deviendrait ainsi vacant. Intervint Morrigan avec une précision assassine.

\- Vous n'avez qu'a retourner chez votre mère, si sa présence vous déplaît tant. » Répliqua Leliana, prenant la défense du Garde.

C'est… étrange. Nouveau, même. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps ou la possibilité de discuter longuement avec qui que ce soit, Solaire excepté, et voir ces gens parler entre eux le plus naturellement du monde me remuait étrangement. Je sent cependant poindre une certaine lassitude à les entendre jacasser sans trêve. Le silence est reposant, même si solitaire.

« Sont-ils toujours aussi agités ? Demandais-je au chef ce cette bruyante compagnie.

Le Garde des ombres me dévisagea pendant quelque seconde, puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- On peut dire ça…. »


	2. Apprentissage à la dure

**Chapitre 1 : Apprentissage à la dure.**

Les quelques jours de marche depuis les montagnes me permirent d'en apprendre davantage sur ce pays et ses habitants, entre autre. Et j'ai également eu le temps de me forger une certitude. Solaire eut croisé la compagnie où j'ai échoué, il aurait cessé de se qualifier d'étrange. Je n'ai jamais eu à rencontrer personnages plus hétéroclites rassemblés en un seul groupe. Le chef de cette troupe, Thorn, n'étant même pas humain pour commencer. Un elfe, une race différente des humains, plus ancienne si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit et qui est actuellement soumise aux humains, ou forcée de vivre dans la nature sauvage, à cause de leurs croyances. Lui-même est issue des seconds et semble en tirer une grande fierté, autant que d'appartenir aux Gardes des Ombres.

Alistair, le second membre du groupe, et semblerait-il celui sur lequel tout le monde marche. Bienheureux soit-il de n'avoir jamais avoir rencontré Oswald. De tous il semble le plus indécis, le plus enclin à laisser le chef du groupe décider , mais une fois en combat il se révélait différent, plus hardis. Il me fait penser à ces rats qui s'enfuient à vue avant de tout donner une fois au pied du mur.

La sorcière, Morrigan, est sans doute celle qui m'ennuie le plus tout en m'intriguant beaucoup. Elle me rappelle un peu Quelana, et la ressemblance est juste assez grande pour me dicter de me méfier. Elle cherche à me tirer les vers du nez l'air de rien, trouve toujours le mot assassin à l'encontre de ses compagnons, couche toujours à l'écart de tout le monde, et tente de me faire baisser ma garde de manière… Typiquement féminine. Sa magie pique néanmoins ma curiosité, car elle semble maîtriser les éléments plutôt que de se baser sur les âmes.

Sten. Une énigme, pour le moins. Ayant appris qu'il n'était pas humain non plus, je me suis demandé combien de races intelligentes existaient. A ma grande surprise, quatre. Les nains, êtres court sur pattes vivant sous terre, les elfes, les humains, et les qunaris, espèce à laquelle appartient Sten. Une race de guerriers vivant selon un code de conduite strict : le Qun. Encore moins loquace que moi-même, c'est dire. Mais c'est un fier guerrier, cela je peux l'affirmer.

Leliana. Celle dont je sais le plus de chose à son propos, et pour cause, elle semble avoir décidé de m'enseigner le « Cantique de la Lumière » et en échange réponds volontiers à mes questions. Beaucoup moins à mes demandes de rester en paix lorsque je suis las de ses babillages, en revanche…. Une ancienne barde, une chercheuse d'aventures à mettre en chanson, qui devint sœur de la « Chantrie », leur équivalent de la Voie Blanche. A présent, elle se trouve avec ce groupe pour arrêter l'Enclin. Rien, pas même une marche forcée, ne semble pouvoir l'empêcher de parler.

« Rien n'avait de nom. Ni les cieux, ni la terre, ni l'océan, ni le Soleil. Seul existait le silence. Alors la Voix du Créateur retentit, le premier Verbe. Et son Verbe devint tout ce qui serait jamais : Rêve et idée, espoir et peur, possibilités infinies. De cette matière, il créa ses premiers nés. Et il leur dit : Je vous forge en Mon image et vous octroie gouverne sur toute Ma création. Que votre volonté Préside à toute chose. Récita Leliana avec une ferveur religieuse.

\- Le Créateur serait-il un dragon ? Demandais-je au hasard, la tête bourdonnante.

\- C'est… Suffoqua Leliana. Par pitié, ne redites jamais une telle hérésie !

\- Puis je savoir pourquoi ? Les premiers êtres à venir au monde n'étaient-ils pas les dragons ?

\- Non ! N'avez vous pas écouté ce que je vous ai conté ? S'exclama la barde rousse, vexée.

\- Vous n'avez jamais précisé non plus l'identité de ces « premiers enfants ». Lâchais je avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Je…. Je m'excuse, j'oubliais vous n'étiez pas né à Thédas. Les premiers nés du Créateurs sont les esprits vivant dans l'Immatériel. Le monde physique et ses habitants furent créés bien après, lorsque les esprits déçurent le Créateur.

\- Je vois… Et pour les dragons ?

\- Les faux dieux de l'empire Tévintide étaient des dragons aux grands pouvoirs, qui enseignèrent l'art maudit de la magie du sang aux hommes. Leur orgueil créa la souillure de l'engeance et les faux dieux devinrent les Archidémons.

\- Je comprends. Je m'excuse pour avoir comparé votre dieu à un dragon. Fis-je avec une sincérité non feinte.

Manquer de respect aux dieu est un acte que les Lames de la Lune noire vous font passer très vite. Ayant de plus moi-même été membre de ce serment, même si ce fut de manière assez courte, je suis très bien placé pour le dire.

\- Le Créateur est notre dieu à tous, y compris pour vous » insista Leliana.

Un événement inattendu et oh combien bienvenu l'empêcha de m'assommer davantage. Apparemment, une troupe nombreuse et bien équipée semblait avoir pris possession de la passe menant à notre destination, le château de… Golefalois, oui c'est ça. Une bonne trentaine, mine de rien, vingt-cinq mètres devant, derrière une barricade de bois improvisée. Près de la moitié possédaient des arbalètes pointées sur nous.

« Halte ! Déclinez votre identité ! Hurla le chef, reconnaissable à son armure ornée de dorures.

Je saisis immédiatement l'espadon dans mon dos, sans le tirer néanmoins, voyant Thorn s'avancer avec un calme souverain et répondre d'une voix sonore.

\- Nous sommes les Gardes des Ombres !

\- Garde des Ombres ? Le Créateur soit loué ! C'est moi, le bann Teagan ! Fit le chef de la troupe en s'avançant vers nous, enlevant son casque au passage pour révéler un visage ferme et carré, aux cheveux courts doté d'une unique tresse.

\- Teagan ? Mais, pourquoi dresser un tel barrage ? S'étonna Alistair devant la quantité d'arbalétrier. Il me semble que le château est sûr à présent non ?

\- Des partisans de Logain ont tentés de forcer le passage vers Golefalois il y a peu. Nous les avons repoussés, mais nous craignons qu'il ne tentent une fois de plus leur chance. Expliqua le bann avec un certain dépit. La route est sûre derrière nous cependant, et sire Gurvan protège le château avec ses chevaliers.

\- Surveillez la route alors. » Abrégea Thorn.

Je lâche la poignée de mon arme, et nous passons sans plus de paroles. Il possède décidément un charisme certain. Ne serait-ce que pour maintenir cette compagnie de bric et de broc ensemble, il fallait bien une certaine capacité à commander… Lorsque le village fut en vue, je ressentis un pincement au cœur en contemplant ce qu'était un véritable lieu de vie. Contrairement au village des mort-vivants, si vide et silencieux, celui-ci possédait des gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, discutaient, vivaient. J'aurais du ne pas ressentir cela. Avant de devenir mort-vivant, j'étais un humain et je vivais… Je vivais en Astora, oui, en Astora. Je serre si fort le poing que le métal crisse, dans un accès de colère qui me surprit moi-même.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit Leliana avec curiosité.

\- Rien qui vous concerne. Répliquais je d'une voix glaciale.

Ma réponse d'une froideur inattendue semble la blesser, mais elle semble voir quelque chose dans mon regard qui la laisse coi. Maudite mémoire qui s'effiloche. Maudite humanité qui disparaît petit à petit… Même maintenant, si loin de Lordran, je sens la Marque Sombre au creux de ma colonne vertébrale. Réprimant ces pensées, je me tourne vers la barde pour lui présenter mes plus plates excuses, qu'elle accepte sans causer plus de soucis. J'en profite pour me vider l'esprit et me concentrer sur les prières aux dieux, un moyen efficace de se changer les idées.

Le soir tout près de tomber, et Thorn décida d'aller au château en compagnie d'Alistair tandis que le reste de la troupe se rendrait dans l'auberge du village. Je dois avouer une certaine curiosité en arrivant dans le bâtiment proprement dit. La salle est plutôt sobre, et le propriétaire nous accueille avec un sourire… Presque forcé dirait-on. Il nous loue sans problème les chambres demandé, et je constate avec surprise des pièces de cuivre changer de main. Évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter. C'est un royaume humain, les âmes n'ont pas cours. Mais ma plus grande découverte en arrivant fut de voir la chambre avec… Des lits. De vrais lits, avec des draps de tissu et un matelas de plumes. Ces simples objets furent pour moi aussi incongrus que d'apercevoir Lautrec en train de faire l'aumône, et je restais ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant qu'une voix sarcastique ne résonne.

\- Êtes vous donc si émerveillé par le luxe de la demeure que vous n'osez y mettre le pied ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui vient de parler ainsi, et je pénètre dans la pièce pour laisser le passage à Morrigan avant de me retourner vers elle. Ses yeux jaunes, jaune comme ceux des félins me toisent avec une lueur de moquerie, auquel je rends un regard inquisiteur.

\- Que faites vous là ?

\- Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a deux lits. Ou bien êtes vous si pudiques que partager une chambre avec une femme vous dérange ?

\- Aucune importance. Répondis-je avec un net désintérêt en ôtant mon casque, puis mes gantelet pour les poser sur le lit.

\- Oh ? Seriez vous davantage intéressés par les garçons ? Insinua t-elle d'un ton caustique.

La réplique provoque la dernière réaction à laquelle elle devait s'attendre. J'éclatais de rire, un rire franc et massif, le premier depuis que j'étais arrivé, et le premier depuis…. Si longtemps ! Lorsque je parvins à reprendre mon souffle à grand peine, je vis qu'elle me regardait avec une franche surprise, presque de la stupéfaction.

\- J'ai pratiquement cru entendre Solaire ! Hu hu hu… Il m'a dit pratiquement la même chose à Anor Londo ha ha ha ! Ce pauvre Solaire, même lui plaisantais de ça parce que je le trouvais toujours sur ma route he he he !

Je finis par me calmer, et observe avec un plaisir non dissimulé que mon éclat de rire a complètement cloué le bec de la sorcière sauvage, qui me regarde avec un air pincé absolument hors de prix. Sans m'intéresser davantage à elle, j'ôte mon armure et mes bottes, ne laissant que ma simple chemise et pantalon de tissu.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons, non. J'ai tout simplement appris à oublier ces choses là. Expliquais je avec franchise en plaçant mon armure et mes armes au pieds du lit.

Un silence marqué, et je constate avec encore plus de plaisir et de soulagement mêlé qu'elle semble assez indignée pour ne plus poursuivre. Enfin un peu de tranquillité, je n'en demandais pas tant. Je m'allonge confortablement, me retenant de soupirer d'aise. Un tel luxe… Les seuls endroits sûr d'Anor Londo étant les feux, je n'ai pas même une fois goûtés aux plaisirs d'un lit. Je compte bien me rattraper ici. Un tissu qui bruisse, je tourne la tête, et un fourmillement remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les longues jambes fuselées de Morrigan, sa peau étonnamment claire, ses courbes tentatrices, tout cela semblait inviter à regarder, à toucher. Je me détourne, et soupire silencieusement. Je n'étais jamais resté aussi longtemps en tant qu'humain, peut-être ces pulsions… inopportunes venaient-elle de là. Et du charme félin de cette sorcière qui me tente à dessein, espérant me soutirer mes secrets. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça… Et le sommeil ne venait pas. La nuit allait être vraiment longue…

La nuit était claire, et la lune brillante. Sans un bruit, sans un souffle, un silhouette se leva de sa couche, puis enfila avec fluidité l'armure, les bottes et les gantelets, délaissant le casque. Saisissant la sacoche placée sur le côté, il y plaça le couvre-chef avant de la refermer et de partir. La porte ne grinça pas, et même le plancher ne gémit pas à son passage. Une fois dehors, il savoura le silence nocturne, le souffle de l'air frais sur le visage, puis se dirigea un peu plus loin, vers le lac de Golefalois, calme et limpide. Une fois devant, l'homme déposa l'immense bouclier dans son dos, avant de dégainer son espadon avec lenteur pour entamer une série d'exercices. Les coups de tailles et d'estocs se succédèrent, alternant les gardes et les frappes à une vitesse de plus en plus grande. L'épée changea soudain de main, et les mouvements changèrent de manière sensible. Les balancements de l'arme devinrent plus circulaires, des voltes ascendantes s'ajoutant au panel de coups. Lorsque la lune fut cachée par un facétieux nuage, la lame révéla alors sa lumière. Une lumière pâle, un blanc-bleu délicat qui émanait des tranchants de l'arme et laissait une éphémère impression du passage de l'épée dans l'air. Un bruit de pas, et les mains changèrent de prise sur l'arme pour la pointer à une vitesse foudroyante vers la source du son… Pour découvrir Sten, qui le regardait avec une pointe d'intérêt. Baissant son épée, le mort-vivant la garda néanmoins en position de garde.

\- Que voulez vous ? Demanda simplement Sirion.

\- Voir ce que vous valez, répondit le Qunari sur le même ton. Je tâcherais de ne pas vous laisser de séquelles permanentes.

\- Je vous retournerais cette attention.

Sten saisit l'espadon dans son dos et attaqua avec une taille haute, une attaque visant clairement le cou. Sirion se baissa, laissant l'épée siffler au dessus de sa tête et contre-attaqua avec une botte ascendante que le Qunari dévia grâce au plat de sa lame. La riposte de Sten fut parée par le Chevalier Solaire et il dut écarter brutalement l'arme pour ne pas finir transpercé par un estoc foudroyant. Le cliquetis du métal contre l'acier résonna loin dans l'air nocturne, couvrant les bruissements du vent effleurant la cime des arbres. Les deux combattants luttaient pieds à pieds, les épées dessinant dans l'espace les séparant des reflets argentés jusqu'à ce qu'un choc d'une rare violence les contraignit à engager un duel de force, lame contre lame et visages rapprochés que rompit le Qunari en reculant. Le visage fermé, son adversaire le pressa de plus en plus, les chocs provoqué par la rencontre des espadons rejetant son épée à chaque impact. Grognant sous l'effort, Sten soutint les assauts avant de soudainement passer à l'attaque en un coups de taille descendant à l'élan meurtrier. Sirion sauta en arrière d'une vive poussée sur ses jambes, laissant l'épée de son adversaire s'enfoncer dans le sol. Lorsque le Qunari dégagea son arme, il vit alors son adversaire se ramasser sur lui même… Et sauter, sauter impossiblement haut et faire un salto l'épée levée. Prenant l'épée à la fois par la lame et la poignée, Sten la leva pour arrêter son adversaire. Lorsque le tranchant de l'arme lumineuse rencontra celui de l'espadon d'acier, ce dernier se brisa en deux dans un crissement, projetant des fragments métalliques qui écorchèrent la joue de Sirion. La lame continua sa descente, fendant de même l'armure de cuir et de plates au niveau de l'épaule et ressortant dans un jet de sang vermeil. Lorsque l'épée se ficha dans le sol taché de sang, le silence persista un instant, puis Sten recula.

\- Vashedan. Grogna t-il en jetant avec mépris les restes de son arme.

Haussant les épaules, le Chevalier Solaire ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortis un chiffon, s'en servant pour nettoyer son épée souillée de sang et de terre. Après quelque secondes, il releva les yeux vers le Qunari.

\- Souhaitez vous une arme pour remplacer cette ferraille ? Suggéra t-il en désignant les vestiges d'espadon éparpillés dans l'herbe.

\- Si vous en avez une, oui. Une Valo-Kas, une grande épée dans votre langue.

Saisissant de nouveau la sacoche, Sirion ouvrit la boîte sans fond qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et plongea la main dedans. Sten faillit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, l'air assombri, mais son expression changea lorsque l'épée jaillit. Entièrement noire, l'arme possédait une garde en arc de cercle ornementée et une large lame ondulée, avec une pointe triangulaire épaisse. L'épée était d'une taille démesurée, bien supérieure à celle d'une claymore. Bien que visiblement ancienne, elle semblait dégager une impression de force et de robustesse. Sten en prit la poignée tendue, la soupesa, l'examina d'un œil critique, la leva au dessus de sa tête, puis riva ses yeux dans ceux de Sirion.

\- Cette épée est une tueuse de démon. Prenez en soin pour moi.

\- Une arme de valeur. Tout mes remerciements. » Répondit simplement le Qunari en rengainant l'arme dans son dos.

Il se détourna alors, repartant vers le village, laissant Sirion seul. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers la lune, avec une mélancolie qui n'avait jamais percé lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Puis, haussant les épaules, il ramassa son bouclier et partit à la suite de Sten. La nuit n'était pas finie, et il lui fallait tout de même se reposer…

Alors que je me réveillais de mon sommeil, si léger fut-il, ce fut pour expérimenter un sentiment désagréable. Fugace, si léger qu'il disparu avant que je ne puisse le saisir. Avant de pouvoir approfondir, je me rappelle que je dois descendre au plus tôt. Voyager en groupe présente décidément de nombreux avantages… Tant que l'on accepte une perte d'indépendance. En m'équipant, je jette un œil sur les quatre anneaux que je porte en permanence. L'anneau d'Havel, l'anneau de grâce protectrice, l'anneau du loup et l'anneau de sorcière. Effleurant ce dernier, mes pensées se tournent vers Quelaan. Je m'ébroue. Je ne dois pas oublier le passé, mais s'y accrocher ne me conduira à rien. Bouclant l'espadon et le bouclier, je descend dans la grande salle, pour y trouver le reste de la compagnie rassemblée à une grande table.

« Ah, vous voilà. Nous allions justement décider de la marche à suivre. M'accueille Alistair.

\- Dans quel but ? Demandais je en amenant une chaise de la salle.

\- Hé bien, poursuit-il, pour repousser l'Enclin et vaincre l'Archidémon, il va nous falloir une armée. Nous allons donc utiliser les anciens traités d'alliance de la Garde des Ombres pour obtenir de l'aide de la part des elfes, des mages et des nains, avant de partir au Conclave pour déposer Loghain.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement trouver et tuer l'Archidémon ?

Ma question semble s'abattre sur la table avec la violence d'un rocher jeté par un géant. Sten affichait une approbation silencieuse, Alistair un air ahuri, Leliana une surprise muette, Morrigan un sourire satisfait et Thorn un certain regret alors qu'il me répondit.

\- Étant donné que l'Archidémon est protégé par une horde d'engeance en nombre incalculable et que nous ignorons où il se trouve, cette option n'est pas réalisable.

\- Dommage.

\- Je pense que les elfes seront les premiers qui devraient être rencontrés. Reprit le Garde des Ombres. Je suis Dalatien, ils m'accueilleront aisément et nous accorderons leur aide sans hésiter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite aux mages en premier lieu ? Demanda Leliana. Ils sont très proches d'ici.

\- Parce que les clans bougent sans cesse. Un d'entre eux se situe actuellement dans les forêts de l'Est, si nous tardons ils changeront de position et nous perdrons un temps précieux à les retrouver.

\- Les mages, en revanche, ne risquent pas de bouger de leur Cercle. Approuva Alistair.

\- Fort bien, Je me rallie à vous. Accepta la barde rousse.

\- Une autre d'objection ? » Questionna Thorn à la ronde.

Le silence lui apporta une réponse suffisante, et tous se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Leur voyage allait continuer. Alors qu'ils quittaient le village, J'entendis une discussion à l'arrière, Alistair qui pose une question.

« Dites moi Sten, d'où tenez cette épée ? Vous ne la portiez pas auparavant.

\- Le Chevalier Solaire me l'a confié.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais comment est-il possible de manier une arme pareille ? On dirait une plaque de fer géante.

\- Vous êtes simplement trop faible alors. Lâcha le Qunari de sa voix atone.

\- Hé, c'est blessant ! Protesta Alistair.

\- La vérité blesse toujours les sots et les incapables, et manque de chance vous faites partie des deux. » Rajouta Morrigan depuis l'avant du groupe.

Je secoue la tête en dissimulant un sourire. Pauvre de lui. Mais au moins, je suis en paix pendant ces séances de lynchage… Je m'avance pour arriver à la hauteur de Thorn, qui guide le groupe.

\- J'ai une question à poser. Fis-je en calquant mon pas sur le sien. Les elfes sont-ils si différents des humains ? Mis à part physiquement.

\- Les Dalatiens, oui. Ceux qui vivent dans les villes ont oublié ce que c'est d'être elfe. Ils ne sont guère plus que des esclaves à oreilles pointues. Nous, nous sommes des guerriers fiers, mais surtout très solidaires. Jamais un clan ne lèverait les armes contre un autre. Les humains s'entre-déchirent facilement, et cela nous a coûté cher à Ostagar… Répond-il avec amertume.

\- Que s'est il passé exactement ?

\- Nous avons été trahis. Cracha t-il durement. Loghain et ses troupes d'élites nous ont abandonnés et se sont enfuis. Le roi humain, Cailan et toute son armée ont étés massacrés. Et il a blâmé les Gardes des Ombres de cette défaite en les accusant d'avoir tué le roi, mettant nos têtes à prix.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait, je sentais la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il omettait et qui le faisait visiblement souffrir. Mais je préférais ne pas lui faire remarquer. Poser trop de questions amène rapidement à en recevoir soi-même… Mais je peux néanmoins exprimer les sentiments qui me traversent.

\- Je vous aiderais à tuer ce traître. Rien n'arrêtera mon bras lorsque le moment viendra, cela je peux vous l'assurer. Promis-je avec lenteur et détermination.

\- Je n'en espère pas moins. »

Il pressa alors le pas. La route était encore longue…


	3. Sur le fil

**Chapitre 2 : ****Sur le fil.  
**

Un monde vivant… et toujours plus surprenant. Traverser des territoires sauvages ou peu domestiqués me permettent d'apercevoir des choses très intéressantes. Il est vraiment étrange de traverser des endroits ou le moindre arbre ne cherche pas à vous étrangler avec ses branches, ou bien de chasser sans avoir à se soucier de devenir la proie. Et surtout, surtout, j'ai redécouvert depuis mon arrivé quelque chose de magnifique. La nourriture. Pouvoir manger autre chose que de la mousse et du lichen, sans être empoisonné par une chair toxique et que l'estomac ne parvient pas à assimiler. Je me souviens avoir, une fois, tenté de manger de ces rats géants des profondeurs. Mal m'en avait pris, la toxicité de la bestiole m'ayant valu un aller simple au feu le plus proche. Quand aux Picasas…. Disons que savoir à partir de quoi ont été créé ces horreurs coupe l'appétit. La viande, les herbes, les légumes… J'ai la confuse impression, chaque fois que je porte les aliments à ma bouche, d'entrer dans un nuage de sensations bienheureuse. La ressenti des fibres du ragoût, de l'arôme des herbes sauvages, le fondant des plantes… Aaah, c'est un tel délice. Même si je contrôle désormais davantage mon expression lorsque nous nous restaurons, je subis toujours des moqueries de la part des autres. Comme maintenant, près d'une route de campagne où nous marchons en mangeant pour ne pas perdre de temps.

« Ne mangiez vous donc rien dans votre pays qui en vaille la peine ? Demanda Leliana en me voyant dévorer la viande séchée.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Hé bien, vous mangez comme si vous n'alliez plus rien avaler jusqu'à votre mort. Et je me rappelle que la première fois que vous avez mangé au camps, vous sembliez presque tombé transe mystique.

\- Imaginez dix ans à vous nourrir exclusivement de lichen et reconsidérez ma réaction. Ripostai je en grappillant les restes autour de mes lèvres.

\- Vous plaisantez, n'est ce pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas et continue de marcher, la laissant plongé dans ce que j'imaginais être un abîme de réflexions. Je ne lui donnais pas un un mois avant de finir en carcasse à Lordran, si jamais il s'y rendait. Quand aux autres, je réservais encore mon jugement. Un signe transmis par le Garde des Ombres depuis l'avant du groupe. L'attitude de tout les autres se tends légèrement, et le pas se fait plus pressant.

« Ça, c'est les ennuis qui s'annoncent. Commenta Alistair. Nous allons passer tout près des terres contrôlées par les engeances. Mieux vaut rester vigilant.

\- Ouaf ! Semble approuver un aboiement.

Avec un sursaut, je me rends compte de la présence du chien à deux mètres de moi. Me ressaisissant, je lui jette un regard agacé. Cet animal est… dérangeant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doute ma mauvaise expérience dans les profondeurs. Mais ce chien me dispense une méfiance suspecte, refusant de s'approcher de moi sans grogner et m'observant à la dérobé lorsque le camps est installé. Je ne fais par conséquence pratiquement jamais attention à lui, au point de souvent oublier sa présence. Mais je n'oublie pas l'étincelle d'intelligence dans ses yeux, ni la manière dont il me montre les crocs en m'observant, comme à présent. Je lui renvois un regard glacé, et il grogne un peu plus fort.

\- Chien, ici ! »

Le chien perd immédiatement tout intérêt pour moi alors que son maître l'appelle. Thorn lui caresse affectueusement le crâne, puis lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, à laquelle le chien répond en aboyant vigoureusement. Un doute désagréable germe dans mon esprit. Cette bestiole serait-elle en train de se moquer de moi ? Avec un aboiement supplémentaire, le chien file soudain en tête du groupe en marche, sans doute pour servir d'éclaireur. La façon dont le groupe se répartis en marche est assez intéressante en elle même d'ailleurs. En tête se situe Thorn, suivit de très près par Sten. En seconde place se situent moi-même, Alistair et Leliana. Un peu en retrait, Morrigan ferme la marche. La sorcière semble toujours fâchée après moi pour lui avoir ris au nez à l'auberge, malgré les quelques jours passés depuis. Leliana semble avoir compris mon besoin de solitude, et ne me harcèle plus comme avant. Alistair semble me considérer comme un compagnon de route. Sten ne m'a plus parlé depuis que je lui ai donné la grande épée des chevaliers noires, mais apparemment j'ai passé son test. Quant à Thorn… C'est lui qui dirige tout, et il ne cherche pas particulièrement à m'interroger, mais il semble compter sur moi et m'accorder sa confiance. Après un moment de marche, Thorn arrête le groupe.

« Je vais partir en éclaireur pour vérifier si des engeances ne sont pas installées plus loin. Leliana et Sten, vous m'accompagnez. Alistair, tu reste avec Morrigan et Sirion. Si jamais des engeances nous contournent et vous attaquent, tu pourra les sentir à l'avance.

\- Et si le gros des engeances s'égaraient vers nous ? Nous aurions quelques soucis pour leur expliquer qu'ils se sont trompés de chemin.

Un petit rire complice secoua un instant Alistair et Thorn avant que ce dernier ne se détourne et ne parte plus avant avec les compagnons qu'il avait désigné. Je m'assoit sur un rocher saillant et pose mes armes à côté de moi. Alistair fait les cents pas, l'air préoccupé. Morrigan s'assoit elle aussi, mais sur une grosse racine qui sort du sol. Le silence se fait, et les minutes s'égrènent petit à petit. Étrangement, je me sens… frustré. Comme si il me manquait quelque chose. Cette sensation ne faisait qu'aller croissante depuis ces derniers temps, et je sais parfaitement de quoi il retourne, et cela ne me réjouit absolument pas. J'aperçois au bout d'un moment la sorcière s'approcher de moi, et considère qu'une distraction telle que celle-ci serait la bienvenu. Les pensées noires sont un fléau qui mène à la carcasse.

« Oui ? Fis-je pour l'interpeller avant qu'elle ne le fasse, d'un ton qui faisais mine d'être ennuyé.

\- Quelle genre de magie se pratique en Lordran ?

Pendant un instant, je suis décontenancé. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse être aussi directe, et ma surprise s'inscrit durant un infime moment sur mon visage.

\- N'est-elle pas la même partout ? Objectai je d'un ton neutre qu'elle balaya immédiatement en répliquant de sa langue acérée.

\- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. Il y a deux choses qui sont impossibles par magie. Ressusciter les morts, se transporter par magie d'un lieu à un autre. Vous possédez pourtant un objet qui serait capable de faire ce dernier exploit.

\- Que. Me voulez vous ? Sifflais je en me levant, la dominant de presque une tête.

\- Très bien, trêve de palabres et de mondanités. Je veux tout ce que vous savez sur la magie de votre contré. Ordonna t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda tout en croisant les bras.

En un éclair, plusieurs visages passent dans mon esprit. Logan, Griggs… Et Manus, maudit soit-il pour l'éternité, lui et les monstres qu'il créait avant que je ne le terrasse. Je contient le pouvoir de mon âme au creux de mon être, et ressens presque le catalyseur qui pourrait être dans ma main, prêt à déchaîner un souffle du dragon blanc. Je me ressaisit, mais un battement de cil trop tard : La sorcière a remarqué ma réaction.

\- Ce sera donnant-donnant. Imposais-je précipitamment pour masquer mon trouble. La magie de Lordran contre celle de Férelden.

\- Et qu'en feriez vous ? Un bel ouvrage à vendre au Cercle des mages ? La belle affaire. Ironisa t-elle en me regardant d'un air presque méprisant. A moins que vous n'ayez vous même des capacités et que vous nous les auriez caché, ce qui expliquerais bien des choses.

Sa réplique, aussi précise qu'une flèche et avec la puissance d'un tir de baliste, me fait réagir à une vitesse instinctive. Avant que Morrigan ne puisse cligner des paupières, une lame d'espadon était placée juste sur son cou, à un cheveux de sa chair tendre. La surprise et la peur, oh oui même si elle avait tenté de le cacher, la frayeur avait percé sur son visage et dans son regard jaune pâle.

\- Assez de piques. Assez de sous-entendus. Soit tu accepte, soit tu meurs. Lui déclarai je en tenant la lame fixement.

\- Au nom du Créateur, mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ! éructa Alistair en se précipitant vers moi.

\- Alors ? Insistais je en appuyant légèrement, faisant couler une perle écarlate sur le cou de la belle.

La scène se figea, les yeux de Morrigan dans les miens, un feu brûlant d'indignation et de colère contre une glace lisse et gelée de détermination et d'indifférence. Le conflit intérieur qui l'agitait ne se reflétait pas sur son visage, mais je pouvais aisément de le deviner, orgueil contre désir de savoir.

\- J'accepte. Grinça la sorcière, tremblante de rage. J'accepte, et maintenant éloignez cette arme de moi !

Avec une lenteur délibérée, j'ôte l'épée de son cou et la fixe dans mon dos, sans me retourner, avant de prendre le grand bouclier d'Artorias pour l'accrocher de même. Morrigan se détourna avec la vivacité d'un chat sauvage et parti s'asseoir en me tournant le dos.

\- Hé bien, moi qui craignais une éruption magique ou une décapitation. Souffla Alistair avec un soulagement profond peint en travers du visage. Vous feriez décidément une excellente recrue chez les templiers.

\- Je n'ai guère l'intention de postuler où que ce soit.

\- C'était juste pour dire. » Rajoute le garde des ombres avec un sourire forcé.

Je m'assoit de nouveau, et replonge dans mes souvenirs sur la sorcellerie. J'allais devoir me montrer encore plus prudent dans ce que j'allais lui montrer, sous peine de montrer à tous que je possédais des pouvoirs de sorcier. Et au vu des regards que semblaient porter les gens de ce pays sur la magie, ce serait sans doute la pire chose à faire. Hors de question aussi de lui enseigner la magie de Manus, elle est déjà assez dangereuse comme ça. Les sorcellerie de cristal non plus. La magie d'Oolacile, je me méfie, elle semble capable d'en tirer le pire malgré sa relative nature inoffensive. Reste la sorcellerie des âmes ordinaire. Ça devrait la contenter pour un moment. Je songe alors, par glissement idée, aux miracles et à la pyromancie. Aucune chance qu'elle possède les qualités requise pour apprendre les miracles des dieux, ses débats avec Leliana sur la foi m'ont assez renseigné là dessus. En revanche, elle pourrait faire une redoutable pyromancienne, cela je suis forcé de le reconnaître, peut-être même meilleure que moi. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui en montrer ne serait-ce qu'une flammèche. Je soupire intérieurement, en me remémorant à quel point j'étais passé près de la ligne. Je n'avais pas plaisanté. Je l'aurais bel et bien tué, sans hésitation ni état d'âme. Mais sur l'instant, je n'avais pensé à aucune conséquence que mon acte aurait pu avoir. Je devais me contrôler davantage. Je n'étais plus à Lordran, je n'étais plus seul contre le monde entier, et tuer n'a pas les même conséquence ici que là-bas ! Jetant un œil sur Alistair, je le vis en train d'aiguiser son épée, de manière plutôt inutile puisque celle-ci reflétait d'ors et déjà assez bien la lumière pour que je me rendre compte de son état, parfait en l'occurrence. Un moyen de passer le temps sans doute. Temps qui n'a que peu d'importance pour moi. J'ai attendu plusieurs décennies dans l'asile. J'attendrais bien quelque heures de plus.

Un bruit de pas, au loin, presque imperceptible. Je ferme les yeux et écoute, différenciant les rythmes et les impacts. Quatre. Quatre pas différents. Quatre ? Un de trop. Je saisis mes armes et me prépare à agir, focalisé sur la possible bataille à venir. Cela fait bien… Deux heures, j'aurais dit. Morrigan était partie dans les bois, pour évacuer sa frustration peut-être, puis était revenue il y a peu. Alistair, lui, se morfondait. Me voyant prendre les armes, il semble immédiatement d'inquiéter.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je reste tendu, avant d'apercevoir au détour de la route un petit groupe de quatre personnes et un chien. Je me détends, et me lève pour partir à la rencontre de Thorn que je reconnais de loin. Celui-ci est couvert de sang, visiblement pas le sien, son armure ayant cependant subit quelque coups et un bandage s'enroulant autour de sa tête sans casque, masquant un œil. Sten avait tout un côté de son armure calciné, le chien boitait légèrement. Leliana semblait la seule relativement épargnée. A leurs côté marchait un inconnu : un elfe, plus mince que Thorn, armé de deux dagues et équipé d'une armure légère en peau. De tous il était le plus mal en point, avec les côtés bandées et une certaine difficulté à tenir le rythme. Avant que moi ou Alistair puisse commencer à parler, le Garde des Ombres fait un geste de commandement.

« Continuons la marche. Nous parlerons ce soir, au camps. »

J'acquiesce. Alistair semble sur le point de prendre la parole, mais se tait avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Nous reprenons la route, avec un changement d'ambiance significatif, plus lourde à présent. Morrigan marche désormais en tête avec le Garde des Ombres. Le chien est sur leur talons, et ensuite viennent Alistair et Leliana. Après eux se trouvent Sten et moi-même, tenant ''compagnie'' à notre nouvel arrivant, qui fort heureusement n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Marcher en silence permet de marcher bien plus vite.

Alistair remis un morceau de bois dans le feu de camps. La nuit était sombre, la lune masquée par les nuages. Un peu nerveux par la proximité avec Lothering, qui avait été détruite par les engeances il y a peu, l'ancien templier cherchait une manière d'aborder son problème avec Thorn. Il savait que son compagnon était réfléchi et pragmatique, mais il doutait parfois franchement des décisions prises. L'introduction de ce… Zevran, l'avait pratiquement retourné cul par dessus tête. Engager son propre assassin, quoi de plus normal ! Ils étaient peut-être réduits aux dernières extrémités, mais de là à recruter jusqu'au dernier des types sachant manier une arme, quand bien même celui-ci était un déséquilibré… Ce qui ramenait une fois de plus au problème posé par le chevalier solaire.

« Alistair ? Avez vous vos raisons pour laisser votre sac à mon chien ?

\- Pardon ? Sursauta Alistair en entendant la voix de son ami.

Il n'avait même pas remarquée qu'une masse de poil s'était à moitié enfoncée dans son sac à dos, tête la première et la queue toute frétillante.

\- Espèce de sale bête ! Arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Ordonna t-il sans aucun effet tout en tentant d'attraper l'arrière-train du mabari pour le tirer hors du sac, avec tout aussi peu de succès.

Thorn attrapa le sac et ensemble ils tirèrent le canidé dehors, un morceau de viande baveux dans la gueule et un immense sourire plein de crocs.

\- Il a mangé toute mes provisions. Toute. Et au nom d'Andrasté, ce chien à également ruiné tout mes vêtements de rechange !

\- Vous allez devoir vous habituer à cette armure alors, parce que vous ne la quitterez pas de sitôt. Pointa Thorn avec un certain amusement tout en grattant les oreilles du dogue.

\- Hé, mais vous êtes du côté de qui ? Protesta Alistair alors que l'elfe donna une tape sur le dos du mabari, le faisant filer à toute vitesse, avant de soupirer profondément. Enfin, bref, je voulais vous parler d'autre chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est au sujet de Sirion. Il… Il y a eu un incident pendant que vous étiez absents. Morrigan a tenté de lui extorquer ce qu'il savait de la magie de son pays. Et il lui a placé l'épée au cou ! J'ai avancé pour réagir, mais son regard… Le Créateur m'en soit témoin, même dans mes rêves de l'Archidémon je n'ai eu aussi peur. Il m'aurait tué si j'étais intervenu, je le jure. Même Morrigan a eu peur de lui !

L'air du Garde des Ombres était devenu de plus en sombre au fur et à mesure de l'exposé. Toisant son ami avec un regard froid, il le questionna avec une dureté presque métallique.

\- Que suggère tu alors ? Le remettre à la Chantrie ? L'envoyer en prison ? Nous sommes aux abois. Si j'ai également épargné cet assassin, c'était pour cette raison. Nous sommes un petit groupe, à devoir remplir une mission ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut mourir, n'importe quand.

\- Mais… Voulu argumenter Alistair avant de se faire brutalement interrompre.

\- Chaque personne qui nous rejoint est un talent de plus que nous obtenons, un bouclier de plus entre les engeances et nous. Qui tuera l'Archidémon si nous sommes tué ? Qui pourra rassembler Férelden sans les traités ? Qui vengera Duncan si nous tombons ?

Alistair était complètement dépassé par la détermination et la passion dans la voix de son compagnon. Il comprenait les arguments, mais le côté impitoyable du raisonnement le laissait avec des frissons. Avec une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être chevrotante, il reprit la parole.

\- Bon, et bien d'accord… Mais… Il se pourrait qu'il soit un mage. Je ne comprends pas comment il pourrait enseigner dans le cas contraire. Que ferons nous si c'est le cas ?

\- Cela poserait-il problème ? Demanda Thorn avec un ton plus neutre.

\- Bien sûr que oui, bon sang ! Il pourrait être mage du sang même ! S'enflamma l'ex-templier.

\- Hum...Dis moi Alistair, commença Thorn avec un sourire malicieux qui se dessinait, combien de sorciers sont capable de manier des épées qui font leur taille, porter une lourde armure et un bouclier plus pesant encore ?

\- Quelle question, aucun bien sûr… Affirma son interlocuteur avec une inébranlable assurance, qui se fendilla d'un seul coups une seconde plus tard. Attendez, vous venez de me piéger ?

\- Cet homme a autant de chance d'être sorcier que vous métamorphe. Conclut l'elfe avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bon, bon, mettons que je n'ai rien dit. » Grommela Alistair, ce qui fit rire Thorn alors que celui-ci s'éloignait pour se diriger vers l'extrémité du camps.

Alistair s'assit sur le sol, et noya son regard dans le feu. Il se sentait bête, mais les propos du chef du groupe l'avait rassuré. Après tout, un templier qui garde une tour des mages ou un érudit peut tout aussi bien parler de la magie sans pourtant en être un utilisateur. Il se méfiait trop, c'était sans doute l'inquiétude qui reprenait le dessus à force d'être sur le qui-vive. Une fois son tour de garde finit, il s'endormirait, et le plus vite possible en espérant ne pas rêver. Même s'il se demandait à présent de qui, de l'Archidémon ou de Sirion, méritait la première place dans ses cauchemars…


	4. Débats approfondis

**Chapitre 3 : Débats approfondis.**

J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose. J'aurais vraiment du le faire. A présent je me retrouve dans une telle situation que même ce lard de Thorlomund rirait de moi. Quelle imbécile… Mais quel sot. J'ai été pris dans l'effervescence, dans une passion que je n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Et le pire c'est que je suis seul fautif… Tout commençait bien pourtant. Je triomphait avec facilité, écrasant l'adversité et ramassant les trophées de la victoire avec une satisfaction complaisante. Puis vint le premier revers, un coups que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, une avalanche de frappes aussi vicieuses que précises, je me retrouvais exsangue, à attendre un coups fatal qui ne daignait même pas venir.

« Que vous arrive t-il, vous ne suivez pas ? Moi qui vous croyait aussi dur que votre arme, vous fléchissez plutôt vite.

\- Allons, il n'a sans doute pas dit son dernier mot.

Je me retiens de broyer les objets de mon agacement. À la fois parce qu'il s'agit de mes compagnons de voyage, et parce que je doute de les retrouver près d'un feu ensuite. Et ce bien que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à les terrasser tout les deux en même temps.

\- Je paie. Répliquais je en ajoutant trois piécettes argentées à la pile.

\- Hé bien, dévoilons nos jeux. Répondit mon adversaire avec un sourire narquois jusqu'aux oreilles pointues.

Avec une lenteur toute délibérée, les rectangles de papiers sont retournés par ses fines mains cuivrées, dévoilant une suite parfaite d'anges. J'abaisse sans émotions mes deux paires de serpents et chansons, et de narquois le sourire devint sardonique.

\- Vous ne semblez plus rien posséder à présent. Se lamenta faussement l'elfe en ramassant les pièces étalées. Je crains que vous ne puissiez davantage participer.

\- Si j'avais su que vous étiez si désastreux aux cartes, j'aurais tenté ma chance plus tôt. Rajouta Alistair avec emphase alors que Zévran empilait son pactole avec une fausse négligence.

Puisse les flammes réduire en cendre toute les cartes de ce monde, ainsi que les inventeurs de ce jeu. Les pièces que j'avais récupérés sur les engeances avaient à présent rejoint la fortune de cet assassin qui n'avait plus pour adversaire qu'Alistair, dont la maigre réserve n'allait pas tarder à suivre la mienne. J 'avais été berné, roulé comme le plus crédule des novices par une série de bluffs et de mains faibles, et me retrouvais sans le sous. Non que la monnaie m'importe vraiment, mais mon orgueil, lui, ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Je fouille dans ma sacoche pendant quelque secondes et en ressors une massive pièce brillante, qui semble immédiatement capter l'attention de l'elfe.

\- Tenteriez vous de revenir dans le jeu ? Demande t-il avec amusement.

\- Donnez les cartes.

\- Laissez moi d'abord examiner cette pièce.

La saisissant de ses doigts habiles, il la soupesa, la fit tinter sur la pierre, la leva dans la lumière du feu pour en vérifier la teinte dorée, avec un regard suspicieux devenant peu à peu admiratif.

\- Dites moi, dans quel pays frappe t-on une telle monnaie ? J'y exercerais volontiers mes nombreux talents si la récompense est un trésor de ces pièces.

\- De l'autre côté de l'océan. Les cartes. J'insiste en récupérant ma mise avec une certaine vivacité.

\- Très bien.

Les cartes furent distribuées, et je regardais ma main. Si je me souvenais bien des règles énoncées, elle était plutôt faible. Un serpents, deux ange et deux chansons. Je jette le serpent et pioche un autre serpent. Quelle misère. Un tour supplémentaire, et Zévran met en jeux la totalité de son or. Avec un soupçon d'hésitation, Alistair suit, et je renchérit de même avec ma pièce de Lloyd. Je défausse toute mes chansons et pioche à nouveau. Deux anges. Enfin je possède une combinaison complète. Quatre anges, une des meilleures combinaisons possible de surcroît. L'ange de la mort est soudain révélé par Alistair. Nous abattons nos jeux, et je constate avec satisfaction qu'Alistair ne possède rien de probant. Je croise le regard de Zévran, y lit la moquerie et le triomphe…. Et sa combinaison me saute au yeux. Cinq chevaliers. La meilleure suite possible à ce stade de jeu. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il prit ma pièce, celles d'Alistair qui semblait assommé, et les rangea dans une bourse accroché à sa ceinture.

\- J'ai presque cru que vous y seriez arrivé. J'ai eu plus de chance que vous, c'est regrettable. Ironisa joyeusement l'assassin.

\- Vous n'avez pas triché ? Interrogea le garde des ombres avec une méfiance soudaine. Vos mains semblaient toujours opportunes quand il le fallait.

\- Il n'est nul besoin de tricher lorsque mes adversaires sont aussi mauvais. Ne vous en prenez qu'a vous-même. »

Je me lève. Rester plus longtemps avec eux ne pouvait que me faire éprouver de l'énervement, et tant qu'à perdre du temps mieux valait attendre que la marche reprenne. La pause n'avait que trop duré, surtout dans un terrain qui était aux mains de monstres. Nous avions commencé à éviter la route depuis le début du dernier jour, celle-ci apparaissant trop peu sûre pour continuer à y marcher. Les arbres et les végétaux sont par ailleurs de plus en plus distordus, desséchés, voire carrément inexistants, de même que les animaux à chasser, nous forçant à prendre de plus en plus sur nos provisions. Et à la surprise du reste du groupe, c'était moi qui me retrouvait le plus à l'aise ici. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à Lordran, dans une terre ou la mort et la décomposition était seules maîtresses… Et les haltes, de mêmes, devinrent plus courtes. La nuit devint un moment d'avance couverte, et nombre d'entre eux accusaient la fatigue. Zevran était le plus durement touché, marchant toujours dernier avec Leliana. Thorn lui même commençait à perdre le rythme, me laissant seul en tête avec Sten. Mais jusqu'ici, nous avons toujours évité les patrouilles ennemis… A mon grand regret. Je commençais vraiment à avoir envie de tuer quelque chose… Non, je ne devais pas ! J'avance en secouant la tête vers Thorn, qui semble en pleine discussion avec Morrigan. Un instant, je fut stupéfaits par une vision à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué : le visage de celle-ci était… radieux. Je n'entendais pas ce qui se disait, mais je vis un collier de fils d'or à son cou, dont je n'avais pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu porter. En me voyant arriver, la sorcière sauvage cessa la conversation et s'éloigna avec un regard franchement agacé à mon encontre.

« Je dérange ?

\- Je suppose que c'est important, non ? Parlez. Ordonne Thorn avec une légère lassitude.

\- Ne reprenons nous pas la marche ?

\- Pas encore. Alistair et moi avons sentis des engeances dans les environs, mais nous sommes incapable de les localiser précisément.

Je comprend tout de suite l'occasion à saisir et la prend au vol.

\- Alors je pars en éclaireur pour les trouver et les tuer. Lui proposais-je immédiatement.

\- Seul ? Et si vous tombiez sur une armée d'engeances ? Nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous secourir.

\- Alors je les tuerais tous ou m'échapperait. Répliquais-je sans flancher. Je ne suis pas sans ressources, et j'ai combattu bien pire que ces monstres.

\- Bon, très bien. Revenez dès que possible. Conclut l'elfe avec un regard inquisiteur. Nous nous mettrons en marche si vous ne revenez pas. »

J'acquiesce d'un vague signe de tête avant de me détourner. Me faire repérer ? Aucun risque. Absolument aucun. À moins que je ne le veuille. M'éloignant du groupe, je pars à travers la végétation mourante en mettant la main à ma sacoche, en sortant un anneau que je passais à mon doigt. Aussitôt, le bruit cessa. Mon armure ne tintait plus, mes pas ne craquaient plus les branches au sol, et même mon souffle ne s'entendit plus. L'anneau du dragon endormi rendait son porteur complètement silencieux et ainsi je n'avais plus à craindre d'être entendu… Rangeant l'anneau de sorcière, j'avançais rapidement à travers le bois et finit, une fois certain d'être hors de vue, une fine branche de bois blanc. Je n'étais pas un sorcier. Cela, je pouvais l'affirmer sans mentir. Mais j'étais devenu un excellent utilisateur de la magie. Incantant silencieusement, me sachant loin du groupe, je lançais mon sort et vit mes membres s'effacer peu à peu, la lumière déviée par les courants magiques. J'étais désormais invisible et insonore. Accélérant encore, je cherchais la présence de ces monstres que pouvaient détecter les gardes des ombres, écartant les branches et arrivant dans une dépression du terrain. Ce fut là que je les trouvais. Sous mes yeux, un campement étrangement similaire au notre, où d'immondes créatures semblaient attendre…. Quelque chose. Il y avait une soixantaine de monstres, pour la plupart ceux de petites tailles… Les genlocks, et quelque hurlocks. Je note qu'un hurlock et un genlock semblent posséder non pas des armes, mais un bâton chacun et portent des masques de plumes. Des sorciers. Je suis sur le point de me détourner, mais la soif de combattre, oui, cette envie de bouger, de tuer, de me sentir vivre…. Elle revient en force. Je vais finir par perdre mon humanité à ce rythme. Toutes celles que je possédaient ont brûlé dans le Kiln, et la mienne faiblissait déjà. Je dégaine alors l'espadon d'Artorias et me précipite vers le premier sorcier. Alors que le coup portait, l'invisibilité se dissipa, et la surprise pouvait se lire dans le regard du monstre alors que sa tête roula sur le sol.

Le chaos s'installa immédiatement, alors que les engeances réagissaient. La majorité fonça vers moi, et je les accueilli avec le tranchant de ma lame. En un arc de cercle elle traversa net l'armure de la première engeance dans un crissement, arrachant ses boyaux et les traînant jusqu'à la seconde qui se retrouva écrasée par l'impact, créant un amas de chair et d'os dont je retirait l'espadon pour l'abattre en retourné sur le genlock qui tentait de me prendre à revers, prenant mon épaule comme pont d'appuis pour un effet levier, le fendant en deux partie distinctes. La séparation se produisit en une fontaine de sang qui inonda le sol alors que les entrailles se répandaient aux alentours, mais les ennemis se contentèrent de charger aveuglément, tels des carcasses enragées. Étendant mon bras, je tournais sur moi-même en un cyclone de destruction, arrachant les plates, broyant les os et tranchant les chairs. Avec une brutalité meurtrière, j'étends mon coude dans la face d'un monstre et lui fracasse le nez et les yeux dans une gerbe écarlate, tout en avançant pour éventrer un deuxième. Vide. Ces monstres sont vides. Ils n'ont pas d'âme, pas de vie en eux. C'est perturbant. Tellement perturbant. Impossible même. L'âme est source de toute vie. Rien de ce qui possède une vie ne peut être vide d'âme. Même les plus dégénérées des carcasses en possèdent. Écrasant la tête d'une engeance dont le genou avait été broyé, j'efface le sourire dentelé d'une autre en lui arrachant d'un coups de lame la partie supérieure de la tête. Ils ne sont pas morts, ni même mort-vivants. Mais ils n'ont pas d'âmes. Des sortes de golems ? Non, même eux portent les âmes que la sorcellerie à utilisé pour leur création. Soudain, je vis que je me tenais au milieu d'un tas de cadavre, mais que plusieurs monstres restaient en vie. En un éclair, je vis leurs arbalètes luisantes, et je me jette sur le côté…. Du moins voulais-je. Une force surnaturelle m'emprisonna soudain, et je ne pu esquiver les projectiles, qui s'enfoncèrent dans mon armure. Plus d'une quinzaine de carreaux qui hérissèrent ma silhouette, certains parvenant à passer à travers les plaques de l'armure et m'infligeant des blessures aux flancs, torse et cuisses. Je sens le pouvoir surnaturel se resserrer autour de mes membres pour me broyer. Quel genre de magie permet de réaliser cet effet ? Avec une grognement animal, je brise l'emprise du sortilège et charge. Je n'ai pas fais trois pas qu'un choc se propage dans mon dos. Me retournant et balayant d'un geste de tranchant, je décapite un des grands monstres qui s'était approché par derrière, ainsi que plusieurs autres qui se précipitaient vers moi. Des hurlocks. Avec une rage qui commençait à grandir, je les taille en pièces à grands coups d'espadons, tandis qu'une volée supplémentaire de carreaux est tirée, heurtant fort heureusement le grand bouclier d'Artorias dans mon dos. Me jetant en avant, je disloque le reste des abominations qui me font face dans un déchaînement de violence. Me retournant vers les engeances restante, je vis le sorcier préparer un sortilège, son bâton s'illuminant de discrètes étincelles.

Dans un élan de lucidité, je décroche le grand bouclier de mon dos et le place devant moi pour charger. Lorsque la foudre jaillit de son sceptre, le bouclier béni absorba la totalité de l'assaut, et moins de trois secondes je fut devant lui. Une nouvelle magie tenta de m'affecter, mais cette fois la protection divine dispersa le sort, et j'enfonçais avec une grande satisfaction l'espadon dans son visage, souillant encore davantage l'arme de de sang purulent. Ce fut le glas des derniers monstres, qui lâchèrent leurs arbalètes pour dégainer leurs épées courtes. Tous, sans exceptions, ils chargèrent. Et ils moururent, de manière plus brutale les un que les autres, réduits en pulpe rougeâtre par le poids et le tranchant de mon arme. Alors que le dernier d'entre eux gisait, et que j'étais cerné par un sol recouvert de cadavres, je restais debout, comme tétanisé, avant de m'asseoir au sol dans un gémissement à peine audible. Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je donc fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Charger sans bouclier, sans magie ni pyromancie, sans même utiliser d'abord un arc ? Je ne réfléchissais plus assez clairement. Je devais retrouver de l'humanité, et el plus vite possible. Même si je n'avais jamais perdu l'esprit auparavant, ma capacité à prendre des décisions saines se trouvait considérablement ébranlée lorsque mon humanité faiblissait. Et la Première Flamme avait pratiquement entièrement consumé mon humanité avant que je n'en sois sauvé… Il me fallait tuer. Tuer des humains, pas ces choses sans âmes qui ne faisaient que mourir sans rien m'offrir en retour. Un membre du groupe… Non, pas eux. Ce monde était vivant. Remplis d'humains. Il me suffisait d'une tuer quelque-uns, de leur voler leur humanité. Plantant l'immense épée dans le sol, je sors de ma sacoche un petit talisman de tissu brun et commence à réciter une prière…

Alistair sursauta lorsque Sirion jaillit des bois latéraux à la route, sans un souffle annonciateur. Cela faisait bien une heure que le chevalier solaire les avait laissé, et ils étaient partis au bout du quart de ce temps par précaution. A présent que l'absent était revenu, il sentis soulagé, d'une manière que le surprit quelque peu. Non pas qu'il se soit tellement attaché à ce nouvel arrivant dans le groupe, mais il était indiscutablement un puissant guerrier, et pas de trop mauvaise compagnie si on acceptait de marcher en silence et de ne pas trop le questionner. Regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que l'armure de Sirion, en plus d'être recouverte de sang croûté, semblait avoir subit quelque dommages… Et avec une grande stupéfaction, regarda les carreaux d'arbalètes brisés dépasser de l'armure en plusieurs endroits. Le groupe s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes blessés ? S'inquiéta Leliana en examinant les carreaux.

\- Non. Répondit-il avec indifférence en semblant remarquer les projectiles.

Il les cassa et retira les un après les autres, sans paraître ressentir de douleur ou de gêne particulière.

\- Vous avez combattu des engeances ? Interrogea Thorn. Proches d'ici ?

\- Un groupe, sans doute d'éclaireur, soixante-trois. Tous morts à présents, nul ne sais où nous sommes.

Le groupe, en entendant cette déclaration, oscilla entre l'intérêt et l'incrédulité, en passant par la stupéfaction. Seul Sten restait de marbre en apparence, mais il dévisageait Sirion avec une intensité incroyable. Alistair dut se rappeler que que sa mâchoire inférieure possédait des muscles et ferma immédiatement la bouche. Il ne parvenait pas à intégrer la possibilité qu'un homme seul puisse terrasser une telle quantité d'engeances. Même avec la magie, ç'aurait été un exploit. Mensonge. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge, une bravade. Thorn fit un geste de tête et le groupe recommença la marche, mais Leliana collait à Sirion pour commencer à le harceler de questions.

\- Comment avez vous faits pour les vaincre ? Vous les avez pris par surprise ? Utilisé un arc, ou du poison ?

\- Par surprise, oui. Non pour le reste. L'épée a suffit.

\- Laissez moi deviner… Vous vous êtes placé devant eux, hurlé un défi et ils se sont rangé à la queue leu leu pour vous défier un par un ? Ironisa Alistar avec un scepticisme palpable.

\- Hehehehehe, essayez donc un jour, et vous arriverez sans doute à mourir avec une dignité toute chevaleresque, ce qui, je n'en doute pas, résoudrait tout vos problèmes.

Alistair s'empourpra. L'amusement suintant de la voix de son vis à vis le blessait inexplicablement, et il répliqua avec un ton bien plus indigné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Vous allez arrêter oui ? Vous avez sans doute combattu difficilement, mais vous en faites trop ! Vous exagérez vos faits, vous moquez, et vous vous prétendez chevalier ?

Son interlocuteur ricana d'un rire sans joie qui envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Alistair.

\- Me ''prétendre'' chevalier ? Par la Flamme, vous devez être la première personne à douter de mes paroles depuis… Depuis… Depuis...

Le ton avait insensiblement changé, passant d'amusé à pensif. Les yeux de Sirion, sous son casque, regardaient à présent dans le vague, semblant ne plus voir ce qui l'entourait. Il s'ébroua soudain, semblant revenir au présent.

\- Je les ai approché et tué un de leurs sorciers par derrière. Leurs arbalètes m'ont surpris, mais mon armure m'a protégé du pire, et mon bouclier arrêté les maléfices de leur second sorcier, me permettant de l'abattre à son tour. Le reste a chargé sans songer à fuir, et je les aient achevé.

\- Vous nous racontez un exploit digne d'un conte avec une indifférence criminelle. Protesta Leliana. Si tout le monde agissait ainsi, nous autres bardes n'aurions aucune légende à raconter.

\- Parce que vous croyez à ce qu'il dit ? Enfin, je pensais que les sœurs de la Chantrie avaient un peu plus de bon sens ! Se lamenta Alistair.

\- Peu m'importe que vous y croyez ou non, ils sont morts et ne sont plus une menace. Rejeta platement Sition.

Alistair ne put rien répondre à cela, et décida de changer de sujet. Une question lui venait à l'esprit, et il la posa autant par pure curiosité que pour la raison sus-mentionnée.

\- Bon, j'ai une question pour vous… Vous n'avez jamais mentionnés vos croyances encore. Vous avez une religion, chez vous ? Des… Des dieux ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse dans un premier temps. Sirion semblait une fois de plus entièrement plongé dans ses souvenirs, et seul son pas assuré prouvait qu'il restait parmi eux. Il semblait soudain que le groupe entier avait ralentit insensiblement le rythme afin d'entendre la réponse qu'il donnerait. Enfin, il parla en soupesant soigneusement ses mots.

\- A Lordran, nous vénérons les Seigneurs… Des êtres aux Âmes uniques, qui ont façonné le monde et permis aux hommes d'y vivre, en débutant l'âge du Feu.

\- A ce que je vois la bigoterie n'épargne personne. Renifla Morrigan. Moi qui espérais que quelque part, les gens ne gaspillaient pas efforts et salives pour des chimères.

\- Une fois que l'on a rencontré en personne plusieurs d'entre eux, on s'abstient de parler de chimères. Rétorqua sèchement Sirion.

\- Comment ?… Vos dieux vivent… S'étrangla Leliana. Vous les… Vous les avez VU ?

\- A la réflexions, vaincre soixante engeances seul n'était pas si déraisonnable en comparaison… Souffla Alistair, choqué.

\- Étiez vous certains qu'il s'agissait de vos dieux, et non pas d'imposteurs avec de grands pouvoirs ? Interrogea Zévran, bien moins ébranlé que ses camarades.

\- Rien au monde ne peut contrefaire une Âme… Murmura Sirion avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- Quel est le rapport entre l'âme et… J'ai mal à la tête. Se plaignit Alistair. Le Créateur me garde, je croirais plus facilement que Morrigan soit un homme.

\- Ce qui prouve à quel point vous êtes suspicieux et simple d'esprit. Que vous ne soyez pas capable de comprendre quelque chose ne signifie pas qu'elle est impossible. L'accabla Morrigan. Je suis étonné d'apprendre la possibilité que de _réelles_ divinités puissent exister.

\- Cessez de blasphémer envers le Créateur ! Protesta Leliana avec véhémence. C'est la faute d'incroyants comme vous s'il s'est détourné des hommes !

\- Le Créateur s'est-il jamais montré à ses adeptes ? Interrompit Sirion sans se soucier de la dispute naissante.

\- Que…Non ! Mais pas physiquement. Mais il s'est révélé et a délivré sa parole à Andrasté.

\- Qui ?

\- Vous ignorez qui est Andrasté ? C'est pourtant près de ses cendres que vous êtes apparus ! S'amusa Thorn.

\- La Prophétesse Andrasté est une femme qui parvint à convaincre le Créateur de pardonner aux hommes une première fois. Grâce à elle, l'empire Tévintide fut presque renversé, mais elle fut trahie par son mari et brûlée vive. A sa mort, le Créateur se détourna une fois de plus des hommes et emporta Andrasté seule avec lui. Récita Leliana. Ses cendres possèdent un pouvoir curatif supérieur à n'importe quelle magie et la grâce du Créateur protège son lieu de dernier repos.

\- Votre dieu s'est détourné de vous par deux fois. Êtes vous si certains qu'il reviendra un jour ? A quoi bon l'adorer ?

\- Le Créateur est toujours là. Lorsque le Cantique de la Lumière résonnera aux quatre coins du monde, alors il pardonnera tout les hommes et reviendra. C'est dans ce but que la Chantrie agit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué cela aux elfes plutôt que d'avoir lancé une Marche Exaltée contre la Dalatie, je me le demande. Jeta Thorn avec une ironie cinglante.

\- La Chantrie n'est pas exempte de fautes, mais elle agit avec de bonnes intentions ! Protesta Leliana.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Interrompit Sten avec sa tranquillité coutumière. Quels sont les enseignements de vos dieux ?

Le silence revint alors que la voix du qunari résonnait, calme et forte. La question arracha un soupir de soulagement à Alistair, qui craignait de voir la conversation dégénérer depuis quelque minutes. Le groupe était un assemblage si instable qu'il avait l'impression parfois que seule la grâce du Créateur permettait à l'ensemble de tenir debout. La grâce du Créateur et la force de caractère de Thorn, corrigea t-il.

\- Chaque dieu ordonnant une… spécialité… différente, leurs enseignements le sont aussi. Mais leurs grands préceptes sont simples. Respecte les dieux, car ils ont formés le monde. Respecte le Feu et la vie qui en est issue. Énuméra t-il distinctement.

\- C'est plutôt noble. Estima Alistair. Dites moi…

\- Non. Le coupa Sirion. Je suis... las de parler. Laissez moi. »

Une impression de profonde fatigue émanait de lui alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, et Alistair se retint d'ergoter. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait combattre sans verser une goutte de sueur et se retrouver si… Épuisé par une simple conversation. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, c'était comme s'il devait extraire chaque mots de lui comme un mineur cherchait de l'or. Il se rendit compte alors que le rythme de la marche avait grandement accéléré et il se hâta pour le reprendre. L'engeance n'attendrait pas qu'ils aient fini de discuter religion avant d'attaquer…


	5. Sauvagerie

**Chapitre 4 : Sauvagerie **

**POV Sirion**

Ces elfes sont… Étranges. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué immédiatement, n'ayant que Thorn et Zevran comme exemples. Mais maintenant je comprends ce qui aurait du me sauter aux yeux. Ils possèdent une âme, mais ne possèdent pas d'humanité. Et je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. L'arrivée au camps fut un mystère complet de mon point de vue, ce fut comme si ils avaient surgis devant nous au détour d'un fourré. Leliana remarqua avec une certaine justesse que si ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés, nous serions sans doute passé devant sans jamais les trouver. Leurs envoyés, deux hommes et une femme, nous ont regardés avec des yeux emplis de dédain et d'indifférence, sauf à l'encontre de notre leader, qui reçut un regard chaleureux. Ils échangèrent une poignée de mots, et nous pûmes pénétrer leur retraite. Les habitations étaient simple, petite et de formes étrange, avec bien plus de courbures que d'angles formant des hexagones de bois. Un enclos pour des animaux, sans doute d'élevage. Et je faillis provoquer un _désastre diplomatique_ qui justifiait qu'a présent je sois assis près du feu, à l'écart du camps elfique et de quiconque qui voudrait encore m'en vouloir pour la manière dont j'avais agis.

_Quelque minutes plus tôt._

L'archiviste avait un crâne rasé et des tatouages qui mettaient valeur un regard pénétrant, mais tout sauf limpide. Le regarder fit couler un léger frisson le long de ma nuque, et je le regardais de plus près encore. Il était dangereux, j'en étais sûr et certain. Et la façon dont son regard glissait littéralement sur le groupe pour ne considérer réellement que les deux elfes du groupe commençait à m'agacer. Écoutant attentivement son histoire, je compris pourquoi il refusait d'accorder une quelconque aide : un clan dont les membres périssaient sous les attaques de monstres métamorphes avait autre chose à faire que d'envoyer le peu de membres qui leur restait rassembler les autres clans elfes pour combattre. Des loups-garous… Des loups plus grands que des hommes et bien plus meurtriers, si j'en crois la description qui nous en est faite. J'interromps mes pensées pour écouter la conversation.

« Pour lever la malédiction, il faudrait que vous nous rapportiez le cœur du grand loup Versipelle. Expliqua l'archiviste. Une fois en sa possession, je pourrait traiter la maladie sur ceux des nôtres qui sont atteints, et vous apporter notre aide.

\- Je vous rapporterais le cœur de la bête. Acquiesça Thorn. Nous verrons également si nous pouvons retrouver les chasseurs qui ne sont pas revenu.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre aide. Je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui représentez les gardes des ombres. Votre père aurait été fier de vous.

\- Merci archiviste. Venez. Commanda t-il à notre intention.

Il se tourna vers nous et expliqua rapidement qu'il allait partir en reconnaissance dans la forêt avec Morrigan, Zévran et Leliana. Les sentiers de la forêt étaient trop étroits pour que la compagnie puisse y manœuvrer toute entière et il était trop facile de s'y perdre. Il avait donc pris la décision de former deux groupes. Le premier explorerait la forêt et le second resterait au camps elfe, prêt à suivre le chemin qu'aura trouvé le reste de l'équipe une fois la voie vers l'antre des bêtes découvertes. D'ici là, si le camps était attaqué alors il avaient ordre de le défendre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement partir en deux équipes pour accélérer les recherches ? S'opposa Sten.

\- Je serais de son avis. Approuva Alistair. Cette forêt est si grande que nous allons forcément y perdre du temps. Autant en perdre le moins possible ?… Non ?

\- Allistair, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne paraissez pas vraiment capable de retrouver vos traces dans une forêt pareille, avec des loups géants pour vous prendre en embuscade à tout moment.

La remarque formulée par Leliana sur un ton presque badin fit sourire plusieurs membre de la compagnie, avant que Thorn ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

\- Je suis bon pisteur et habitué à la forêt, tout comme Morrigan. Zévran et Leliana sont plus que capable de se faufiler dans les espaces étroits et surtout d'y combattre sans problèmes.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre avec le chien ? Grogna le garde des ombres. Sirion, vous n'auriez pas une opinion ? Hum, Sirion ?

Je m'étais éloigné de la conversation pour aller examiner les elfes contaminés et agonisants, allongés sur des brancards surélevés. Ceux-ci semblaient à l'article de la mort, et je sentais que quelque chose les retenait de peu d'y passer pour de bon. Avant que je ne puisse poser la main sur l'un d'eux, quelqu'un m'interpella.

\- Éloignez vous d'eux, shem.

Je me tourne vers l'elfe qui vient de parler, une jeune femme avec un bâton de mage dans le dos. Ses cheveux châtain et ses yeux gris n'attirèrent en rien mon regard, donc je ne prêta guère plus d'attention à elle et me concentrais de nouveau sur les elfes mourants. Quelque chose se passait alors que l'un d'eux était sur le point de mourir. Un gémissement passa les lèvres de l'elfe, et celle qui m'avait parlé se précipita auprès de lui et commença à incanter, sans effet apparent. Le souffle de l'elfe tourna court, puis cessa tout simplement. Je sentis alors l'âme de l'elfe s'évader, avant d'être irrésistiblement attirée vers moi. Je l'absorbe sans même y penser, et ne peut m'empêcher de ressentir à quel point le contact est familier. Une âme. Toute proche de l'humanité, mais sans en être. Je contemple le cadavre, pensif. Qu'es ce qui les différencie des humains ? Qu'es ce qui fait de ces gens des êtres à part, mis à part quelque légères différences physiques ?

\- Les morts vous passionnent-ils au point que vous n'ayez aucun respect pour eux ?

La voix outragée de l'elfe retentit à mes oreilles, me tirant de ma réflexion alors qu'elle se plantait en face de moi. Ses yeux gris étincelants semblait vouloir me foudroyer sur place, et il semblait que peu de chose la retenait de passer de l'expression à l'action.

\- C'est un cadavre. Répondis-je posément. Rien de plus que de la chair pourrissante.

\- Vous autres shemlens sont peut-être si bas que vous méprisez la mort des vôtres, mais les elfes conservent leurs valeurs. Intervint l'archiviste, se dressant soudain devant son apprenti, calme et méprisant. Même mort, un elfe demeure l'un des nôtres et nous le respectons comme tel.

\- Seule l'âme compte, pas son réceptacle de chair. Respecter une coquille vide qui deviendra poussière n'a ni sens ni valeur.

\- Un shemlen philosophe ? Intéressant. Alors que dites-vous de ceci : ce sont les vôtres qui ont créé la situation actuelle en se poignardant dans le dos. Qu'es ce qui nous oblige à devoir mourir pour réparer vos erreurs ? Rétorqua Zathrian.

\- Tous, vous finirez par mourir. La façons dont vous choisissez de le faire ne regarde que vous. Et il est préférable pour tous de mourir en ayant été utile que de trépasser inutilement comme il vient de le faire. »

Mes mots semblèrent frapper physiquement les elfes qui écoutaient, et je remarquais qu'une bonne partie du camps s'était rapproché pour écouter l'échange. Sur la majorité des visages se lisait à présent une indignation et un rejet mélangé de colère, et tout cela était dirigé vers moi. Le dégoût de l'archiviste même semblait presque jaillir sous la tension qui l'habitait. Ce fut à ce moment que Thorn arriva, les yeux durs. En un éclair, je me retrouve éloigné de force par le groupe pendant que Thorn commençait à négocier avec Zathrian, et que Zévran me chuchotait avec un ton complice et mordant.

« Vous savez, vous auriez fait une parfaite diversion pour un assassinat. J'aurais pu trancher la gorge de la moitié du camps que l'autre ne s'en serait rendu compte que trop tard. Vous avez en revanche encore des progrès à faire en tant que diplomate. »

_Temps présent _

Et me voila à présent seul au camps, assis à surveiller un feu dont j'étais le seul à bénéficier pendant qu'Alistair et Sten étaient chez les elfes. Mais être seul a ses avantages. Je profite de ma solitude au camps pour retirer mon armure d'Artorias et sortir la boîte sans fond de mon sac. Après un rapide coups d'œil dans les environs, je commence à la vider petit à petit de son contenu, plaçant les armes, armures et boucliers les un à côté des autres. Je commence à réaliser que je n'avais en réalité pratiquement rien jeté de toute ma vie. Rien n'était vraiment inutile, tout pouvait servir, surtout pour rester en vie. Des lames nées d'âmes fameuses côtoyaient celles sans renom mais néanmoins d'excellente facture, des boucliers capable d'arrêter le souffle d'un dragon se superposaient à d'autre qui s'étaient déjà brisés plusieurs fois. Nombre de ces équipements ramenaient des souvenirs, plus ou moins mélancoliques. Je m'extirpais du passé, devant m'équiper en conséquence du lieu où j'allais combattre. Dans cette forêt dense, les lourdes armures et les grandes armes étaient inutiles. Il me fallait de la dextérité avant tout. Rangeant de quoi équiper une petite armée, je replace dans le sac l'espadon, le bouclier et l'armure d'Artorias, avant d'effleurer ce que j'avais choisis de porter. Il ne brillait pas de mille feux, presque terne en comparaison de la glorieuse armure d'argent que portait auparavant Artorias. Mais pourtant, c'était exactement la manière dont il devait être. Je revêt avec déférence les gantelets de métal bronzé, l'armure gravée recouverte d'un tissu bleuté, et range à la ceinture les deux dagues. Des œuvres d'art d'une beauté singulière, des lames courbes jumelles et pourtant si différentes. L'une d'elles brillait tel l'or poli, lisse et belle. La seconde était d'argent sombre et dentelée, avec un léger reflet noir. J'aimais ces armes, tout autant que j'avais admiré leur propriétaire. Une fois encore je chassais le visage de ma mémoire, avant de replacer ma sacoche à la ceinture. Observant que le feu de camps commençait à faiblir, j'allais ramasser de quoi l'alimenter. Du bois, du simple bois permettait au feu de continuer à illuminer les lieux et de dispenser sa chaleur. Alimentant le feu, je réfléchis un instant à ce que j'allais faire. Aller au campement elfe était hors de question, on me l'avait clairement signifié. Cependant, la forêt m'étais ouverte. Mettant aux doigts mes anneaux, je pris soin d'échanger l'anneau de sorcière contre celui du dragon endormis, afin de garantir ma discrétion. Je pouvais désormais me mettre en route.

Le premier assaut eu lieu avec la rapidité de la foudre. Le monstre bondit sur lui, espérant le jeter à terre pour le déchiqueter de ses crocs. Lorsque ses mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide, il eu le réflexe animal de bondir sur le côté. La lame étincelante qui devait lui ouvrir le flanc n'emporta qu'une patte qui rebondit sur le sol dans une giclée sanglante. Les deux autres loups-garous se mirent à tourner autour de la proie, qui se tenait accroupie en faisant tournoyer sa lame dorée, laissant une traînée étincelante dans les airs qui persistaient quelque instants. Le loups blessé se tenait à présent sur ses trois pattes restantes, contrairement à ses compagnons qui étaient toujours en position bipède. L'humain qui leur faisait face restait entièrement immobile, et les lycanthropes hésitaient. Son odeur empestait le feu, le sang et la mort, avec une telle intensité qu'elle les incitait presque à rebrousser chemin. Mais la férocité l'emportait sur la prudence, et ils se préparèrent à se jeter tous ensemble sur leur cible. Un jappement faible, presque étonné jaillit du loups à la patte manquante, qui s'effondra. Avec une vitesse sidérante, l'humain exécuta un salto sur une main, utilisant l'autre pour faire tournoyer la dague d'or vers le monstre de gauche. La traînée laissée par l'arme abusa le loups, qui se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver…. Avant de se retrouver le crâne transpercé d'une douleur aiguë, puis le noir total. Avec l'agilité d'un danseur, l'homme avait plié son corps pour dévier le bras portant l'arme dorée, l'utilisant comme nouveau point d'appuis pendant que la dague argentée frappait, invisible derrière le flamboiement laissé par la dague d'or. Se rétablissant de son exploit acrobatique, il roula sur le sol pour esquiver l'assaut du loup-garou qui l'attaquait par la droite. Celui-ci se replia instantanément, reculant prudemment sur quatre pattes. Le loups dont la patte avait été tranchée gisait sur le sol, le corps parcourue de veinules noirâtres qui prenaient source à la plaie. De son œil torve, le survivant vit durant un bref instant la lame dentelée derrière la luminescence dorée, et compris la dangerosité de son contact. Commençant doucement une manœuvre de retraite, il montra les crocs et ouvrit la gueule… Pour esquiver d'un bond le stylet qui avait jaillit des replis de tissu de l'armure de l'humain, récoltant une vulgaire égratignure au lieu d'avoir le dos transpercé. Utilisant son élan, le loups se jeta en travers des arbres et commença à courir de toute ses forces. Il devait prévenir la femme-sylve. Cet humains était trop dangereux. Il trébucha soudain, s'emmêla les pattes, et chuta. Il comprit alors que son corps le lâchait, et grogna d'une voix sourde, mais bel et bien humaine : « Maudit… Sournois…. »

Je marche lentement vers le corps étendu du loup-garou fuyard, et le transperce du poignard dentelé pour faire bonne mesure. Aucune réaction. Le stylet empoisonné a fait son œuvre. Satisfait, je rengaine et examine soigneusement le cadavre. Oui, celui-ci est différent des deux autres. Son âme était plus riche, plus profonde que celle des deux autres, et je ressentais à présent la proximité de ce que je cherchais depuis le moment de mon arrivée ici… Ma main gauche s'élança presque d'elle même et se plaqua sur le corps encore chaud, une sombre flamme grandissant depuis mon gantelet. A son contact, un changement spectaculaire se produisit : la peau se racornit, la fourrure tomba par touffes entières, les muscles se flétrirent. Alors que l'entropie faisait son œuvre et qu'il ne restait plus du cadavre qu'une coquille desséchée, j'arrachai ma main du cadavre, emportant l'objet de toute ma convoitise : une petite figure humanoïde constituée apparemment de fumée noire, dansant à l'intérieur de ma paume comme si elle voulait s'évader. Une humanité. Enfin. La broyant avec une sorte d'étrange délicatesse, je frémis sous le sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit de nouveau. Mes pensées se clarifient, mes souvenirs s'éclaircissent, mon corps se raffermit. J'étais entier de nouveau. Quelque secondes plus tard, je me remis en marche. Revenir au camps, puis retrouver les autres. Si ces monstres étaient humains à la base, cela pouvait expliquer plusieurs choses. Je n'allais pas confronter l'archiviste cette fois non. Mais Thorn allait m'entendre, lui…

** POV Alistair**

Alistair ne détestait pas attendre. La discipline stricte des templiers lui avait appris la patience, de même que les innombrables fois ou Duncan l'avait écarté des missions pour le protéger du danger. Mais il n'aimait pas être mis de côté, surtout pour « assurer sa sécurité ». Jetant un coups d'œil à Sten qui étais assis sur un banc adjacent au sien, il soupira de nouveau. Le Qunari était plus stoïque qu'une statue de pierre, et guère plus sociable. Alistair n'étais pas un intellectuel, mais il se posait des questions, notamment la provenance de cette énorme épée noire. Le Chevalier Solaire ne possédait que quelque sacoches, pas de grands sacs ou même de bagages supplémentaire. D'où aurait t-il pu tirer une telle arme ? Il y avait de la magie là dessous. Forcément. Mais comment ? Il avait lui même avoué qu'il ne connaissait aucun mage qui puisse être un guerrier aussi accomplis en même temps. Mais une épée n'apparaissait pas comme ça du néant. Il devais trouver des réponses, et… Comment les poser ? Il n'allait pas l'accuser d'être un mage quand même… Le souvenir du visage de Morrigan, ce visage toujours moqueur crispé dans la peur alors que l'espadon était plaqué sur son cou. Il frissonna. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait se montrer un peu plus... diplomate. Remuant les épaules, il nota avec un certain ennui que plusieurs enfants elfes le regardaient avec curiosité, mais que la plupart semblaient se défier d'approcher le Qunari. Alistair sourit, trouvant une distraction dans les tentatives des gosses de se rapprocher le plus possible de Sten sans se laisser effrayer par son air intimidant, la plupart reculant après quelque pas. Il ne les blâmait vraiment pas, à leur place il ne se serait sans doute pas approché du tout. Soudain, les enfants s'éparpillèrent, et quelque exclamations étouffées se firent entendre plus loin dans le camps. Se levant pour voir, Alistair vit quelqu'un se diriger droit vers lui. Après un bref instant de confusion, il eu un éclair de lucidité. C'était Sirion. Mais il avait complètement changé d'armure et d'arme. Non, pas seulement ça. La manière même dont il se déplaçait, son attitude était complètement différente. Plus assurée, plus souple, plus féline, sa démarche s'apparentait à celle d'un homme s'infiltrant dans une place hostile, et son regard… Plus affirmé, comme emplis d'une flamme nouvelle.

« Vous… N'étiez pas censé rester au camps ? Hasarda le templier.

\- Les choses ont changés. J'attendrais ici le retour de Thorn. Trancha t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

\- Mais, les elfes ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas laissé le meilleur des souvenirs il y a très peu…

Le Chevalier Solaire ne daigna pas répondre et s'assit sur le banc ou se trouvait Alistair auparavant. Avec un regard alarmé aux alentours, le templier s'assit à ses côtés, craignant à tout instant la venue de l'Archiviste. L'idée de l'interroger maintenant surgit alors dans son esprit. C'était le meilleur moment. Personne pour interrompre la conversation, pour le ridiculiser avec une remarque assassine ou encore les attaquer. Rassemblant son courage, il se lança.

\- Dites moi… Où avez vous mis votre précédent équipement ? Et l'épée que vous avez offerte à Sten ? C'est que, je ne vous vois jamais porter de paquetage, rien qui permette de contenir tout cela.

Un moment de silence s'étira pendant plusieurs secondes, le laissant dans l'attente avec la désagréable sensation de parler à un mur. Aussi sursauta t-il légèrement lorsque Sirion lui répondit d'une voix égale.

\- Je possède une boîte sans fond dans la sacoche à ma ceinture. Toute mes possessions sont à l'intérieur.

\- Quel rapport le fond d'une boîte a t-il avec… Attendez, vous voulez dire, qu'elle peut contenir autant de chose que vous pouvez y mettre ? Je veux dire, elle… ?

\- Oui.

Alistair cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Non, il ne semblait pas plaisanter. L'idée était… Incroyable. Pouvoir transporter un lourd équipement dans une boîte qui ne pèse rien ? Une armée doté d'un tel atout pourrait outrepasser n'importe quel problème logistique. Les implications qu'une telle création apporterait en Férelden suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête, et, songea t-il avec un frisson, ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus stupéfiante que devait posséder Sirion. Il décida d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait…. De manière indirecte.

\- Vous avez des mages chez vous non ? Y a t-il des Cercles, ou quelque chose d'équivalent ?

\- Cercle ?

\- Tout les mages de Férelden sont entraînés dans le Cercle, sous la surveillance des templiers. C'est une sorte, d'académie. Ceux qui refusent l'autorité de la Chantrie et du Cercle sont déclarés apostats et sont traqué par les templiers.

\- Vos mages sont donc soumis a l'autorité de votre… Chantrie ? Questionna Sirion avec curiosité. Pourquoi sont ils forcés d'accepter cette servitude ?

\- Que, pardon ? Vous imaginez si les mages étaient libre comme l'air, sans aucun contrôle pour les empêcher d'apprendre la magie du sang et de se faire posséder par des démons ? La tutelle des templiers permet a tout le monde de dormir tranquillement.

En pleine tirade, Alistair se rendit compte que son interlocuteur souriait, non, riait presque. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange à voir ce visage impassible se parer d'émotions. Il semblait… Plus humain. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, Sirion prit la parole.

\- L'Académie Draconique de Vinheim est chez nous l'épicentre de l'apprentissage magique. Elle n'obéit à nulle autre loi que la sienne, et je doute que cela ait changé depuis le temps ou j'ai été envoyé en Lordran.

\- Vous voulez dire que… attendez, vous devez vous moquer de moi. Il est impossible quiconque dans votre pays soit assez inconscient pour laisser les mages sans surveillance... Assuma Alistair, qui commençait à avoir un horrible doute.

\- Non en effet, personne n'est assez inconscient pour tenter de les placer sous tutelle comme les vôtres. Ironisa son interlocuteur.

\- Mais c'est… C'est… Comment est ce possible ? Vous devez avoir forcément un moyen de contrôle, autrement vous seriez envahis de démons ! S'exclama le templier en se levant presque.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre le rapport entre les mages et les démons. Seule la pyromancie peut créer des démons. N'est ce pas la raison pour laquelle les mages hors de votre Cercle sont traqués, parce qu'ils peuvent apprendre la pyromancie ?

\- Que… Quoi… Excusez moi mais… j'ai mal à la tête… Balbutia Alistair. Comment en avez vous appris autant sur la magie ?

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Le meilleur en fait. Glissa t-il avec nostalgie. Logan était considéré comme le plus grand génie de l'Académie de Vinheim, et il m'a transmis tout ce qu'il savait…

Alistair ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Le chevalier semblait être plongé dans son passé plus qu'il ne répondait à ses questions, mais en même temps cela apparaissait comme le meilleur moment pour obtenir des réponses. Hésitant un peu, il continua.

\- Étiez vous un... apprentis talentueux ?

\- Plutôt un cas sans espoir. Avoua Sirion. J'étais et je reste chevalier, pas sorcier. Mais grâce à lui j'ai pu devenir passablement érudit en matière de sorcellerie.

\- Je… Je vois.

En réalité, Alistair ne savait quoi penser. Il avait la tenace impression que le Chevalier Solaire ne lui disait pas tout. Un soupçons lui vint soudain. Et si il voyait au travers du questionnement ? Ne serait-il pas en train de lui donner des réponses ambivalentes exprès pour l'empêcher d'obtenir des conclusions ?

\- Alistair, pourquoi craignez vous tant la magie ? Qu'a telle de si terrible ici pour que vous n'en parliez qu'avec effroi ? J'aimerais savoir. Lâcha Sirion en le regardant droit dans les yeux, entièrement revenu au présent.

\- Je suppose que l'on vous à enseigné les danger de l'Immatériel durant votre apprentissage ?

\- Non.

\- Donc vous devriez comprendre que… Vous avez… Vous avez dit non ? Allons, ça c'est la meilleure ! Explosa le templier. Même le plus ignorant des hommes sait à propos de l'Immatériel, et vous allez me dire que…

La colère d'Alistair retomba alors que son interlocuteur continuait de soutenir son regard sans aucune expression. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était levé pour de bon cette fois et que plusieurs elfes regardaient la dispute avec curiosité. Avant qu'il n'ai pu se rasseoir, quelqu'un se dirigea vers eux. Alistair eu un mauvais pressentiment en reconnaissant l'Archiviste. Il doutait que celui-ci soit venu simplement pour saluer ou partager les dernières nouvelles.

\- Êtes vous ici pour nous adresser des excuses, shem ? Demanda t-il avec une politesse empreinte de suffisance.

\- Non.

L'atmosphère gela instantanément dans le camps. C'était l'unique réponse que nul n'aurait voulu entendre dans la situation présente.

\- Alors vous n'avez rien à faire parmi nous. Partez.

\- Non.

Alistair était éberlué. La bouche sèche, il ne parvenait pas à articuler les quelques mots nécessaires pour tenter de calmer la situation. Le chef du clan n'allait pas rester à rien faire alors que son autorité était contesté de la sorte. Ça allait trop loin. Il recula de quelque pas lorsque l'Archiviste saisit le bâton de mage dans son dos et le tint pointé sur Sirion.

\- Shem, l'unique raison pour laquelle vous êtes tolérés ici est l'aide que vous apportez, ainsi que les liens qui nous unissent à votre chef. Mais nous n'accepterons pas plus longtemps vos provocations.

Le temps se figea. Les regards des deux personnages se défiaient et nul ne semblait capable d'intervenir pour arrêter ce qui se passait. Sten restait assis à regarder avec indifférence, et Alistair était pétrifié et les elfes semblaient attendre avec inquiétude. Zathrian recula soudain d'un pas, avec un air de doute pour la première fois sur son visage, qui se transforma en méfiance.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Non. Qu'es-ce que vous êtes ? Questionna t-il d'un souffle.

\- Je suis Sirion d'Astora, Chevalier Solaire de Lordran. Et je n'obéis que si je le juge bon. Proclama son interlocuteur avec une confiance absolue, une lueur n'ayant rien à voir avec un reflet de lumière semblant brièvement scintiller dans ses yeux.

L'elfe le toisa pendant encore quelque seconde avant de cesser le duel de regard, rangeant son bâton dans son dos avant de se détourner. Le choc paralysa l'assistance. L'Archiviste avait cédé à l'humain, ne l'avait pas chassé. La stupéfaction se lisait sur tout les visages, de même que l'incrédulité. Alistair se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer au moment ou des points noirs se mirent à flotter devant lui et inspira un grand coups. Il allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque. Le templier constata avec soulagement que les elfes se dispersaient pour revenir à leurs occupations… Quelle qu'elles soient.

\- L'Immatériel Alistair. Qu'es ce que c'est ?

Cet homme est un vrai bélier, songea le templier en s'asseyant de nouveau. Impossible de le détourner de son objectif dès lors qu'il s'y était décidé. Il ne connaissait pas l'Immatériel… Alistair ne parvenait pas à accepter cette idée. Les mages de Lordran devaient forcément avoir un moyen de se protéger de la possession… Et si cétait ça ?

\- Leliana ne vous a t-elle pas expliqué le concept en détail ?

\- Simplement ce qu'en disait son Cantique. Répondit laconiquement Sirion.

\- Oh, je vois. Bon… L'Immatériel est le domaine où résident les esprits et les démons. Tout les êtres capable de rêver se rendent dans l'Immatériel en dormant, même si ils n'en sont pas conscients et ne peuvent pas y agir. Les mages tirent leurs pouvoirs de cet endroit, mais comme les démons et les esprits y résident, ils courent en permanence le risque d'être possédés et transformés en abominations. Les Templiers surveillent justement les mages pour prévenir de tels désastres, ou tuer les mages possédés, si il le faut. »

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Sirion s'assit sur le banc à côté de celui d'Alistair, l'air plus pensif que jamais. Le calme se prolongea encore, aucun mots ne venant troubler la réflexion profonde dans laquelle l'homme était plongé, et Alistair remarqua alors que ses mains tenaient les manches des deux lames, or et argent sombre. Même plongé dans ses pensées, il conservait la tension d'un homme qui se tenait prêt à défendre sa vie. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, mais néanmoins continuaient de tourner et scruter les environs, comme par automatisme. Un éclat de voix familier résonna et Alistair se détendit. Thorn était revenu.

**POV Sirion**

Où étais je donc ? Où ais je donc atterri ? L'Immatériel… Une telle chose n'existe pas en Lordran. N'existe pas tout simplement, où que ce soit. Le signe m'aurait amené dans… Un autre... Monde ? Je l'envisageais à présent sérieusement. Trop de choses étaient différentes, depuis les non humains jusqu'aux divinités. Je devais reconsidérer à présent la manière dont je voyais les choses. L'Humanité existait dans ce monde. Peut être venait elle de cet…. Immatériel, au lieu de la Dark Soul originelle ? Mais d'un autre côté… Peut être cela allait m'offrir la liberté. Je n'étais plus lié à Lordran, à ce monde pourrissant qui n'attendait qu'un coups de pouce pour sombrer dans les Ténèbres, et dont le cycle se répétait quoi que je fasse. Je n'avais plus besoin d'être l'Élu des morts-vivants, pas de prophétie ancestrale et fabriquée de toute pièce à remplir… Je ressens un tiraillement et voit Thorn revenir de la forêt avec Morrigan, Leliana et Zevran. Oui, il me reste néanmoins quelque chose à élucider. La nature exacte du lien qui me relie à cet elfe, au garde des ombres. J'ignore si sa mort me ramènerait en Lordran, mais je refuse de prendre ce risque. Morrigan allait m'enseigner la magie de ce monde, ce sera mon premier objectif de la maîtriser.

« Vous avez été assassin vous aussi ? Je pensais à la taille de votre ancienne arme que vous cherchiez à compenser autre chose.

Zévran, à la langue acérée… Il semble aussi curieux que moqueur. Il porte quelque blessures légères, des traces de griffures sur le pectoral droit de l'armure de cuir et son épée courte qu'il tient à la main a encore quelque traînées sanglantes. Du sang de loups-garous, à ne pas douter, notais-je avant de répondre.

\- La méthode importe peu tant que je suis vivant et mon ennemi mort.

\- Un point de vue rafraîchissant, avec tout ces hypocrites déblatérant sur l'honneur pendants qu'ils attaquent à six contre un. Approuva l'assassin. Avec cette forêt regorgeant de tout ce qui me fait aimer leur absence en ville, vous allez pouvoir dévoiler vos talents dans le domaine. »

Je souris avec froideur. Il allait être surpris…


	6. Echo du passé

**Chapitre 6 : Écho du passé  
**

Le monceau de rochers qui bloqua le sentier explosa, libérant le monstre piégé en dessous. L'ogre chargea droit vers Alistair, les poings levés, prêt à l'écraser sous la pression de ses énormes bras. Un Genlock infortuné périt piétiné sous la course impitoyable, le passage étroit dans formé par les hauteurs de la forêt ne permettant à la créature de passer sans heurts. Alistair ne vit pas le danger arriver, occupé à batailler contre un Hurlock particulièrement hargneux qui menaçait de le poignarder. Le groupe était englué dans l'embuscade, incapable de l'aider. Tranchant la gorge d'une engeance, je virevolte et lacère de la dague sombre un genlock qui s'écroule une seconde après, terrassé par la toxine. Aussitôt un autre prend sa place. Saisissant son bras armé, je lui fracasse le crâne d'un coups de poing et le rejette sur le côté, ignorant les fluides visqueux qui se répandaient sur ma main. Poussée par l'urgence, je me jetais à travers la mêlé, lacérant tout ce qui passait sur mon passage. Ignorant les coups qui me frappèrent, je me vis soudain arriver trop tard : le monstre géant avait trop d'avance. Jetant la prudence aux orties, je décidais d'utiliser un des pouvoirs de pyromancie les plus dangereux. Rassemblant une fumée tourbillonnante dans ma main, je m'en frappais le torse alors que je me baissais pour esquiver un coups de cimeterre de Hurlock.

Immédiatement, j'en ressentis les effets familiers. Le monde se ralentit, et mon corps fut parcouru d'un brutal afflux de puissance. Plus fort, plus rapide, mais mon corps partait en pièces. Littéralement, je sentais déjà les lambeaux de chair se détacher sous la pression exercée. Je pus alors filer comme une flèche à travers les rangs ennemis et alliés. Lorsque le poing du géant s'abattit sur Alistair, je le jetais de côté et prit le coups à sa place. L'impact froissa le métal de l'armure, expulsa tout l'air de mes poumons et m'envoya voler contre un arbre épais, le choc s'accompagnant d'un bruis sinistre et d'une légère douleur. Une côte cassé ou deux de plus, et le bras droit qui bougeait moins bien. Lorsque je me relevais, l'ogre tentait vainement d'attraper Alistair, qui utilisait la carrure énorme du monstre à son avantage en tournant autour de lui, chose que la créature avait du mal à faire dans l'étroit sentier de forêt. Je me relevais et vit un monstre se faire geler sur place alors qu'il tentait d'attaquer Leliana. La jeune femme adressa à peine un signe de tête à Morrigan en guise de remerciement et ficha une nouvelle flèche dans la peau de l'ogre, qui rugit de douleur en recevant une profonde blessure de la part de Zevran, qui lui avait sauté au cou avant de le poignarder et de redescendre d'un saut. Avec une légère grimace en tordant mon bras pour le remettre en meilleure position, je vis le reste du groupe se mettre ensemble pour saigner l'ogre à mort et finalement le mettre à terre.

Je les rejoignit, en notant avec acuité les dégâts causés par l'embuscade. Elle avait été soigneusement préparée, avec un encerclement quasi-parfait et l'ogre qui, sans les réflexe de Morrigan et de sa foudre ayant fracassé un rocher sur lui, aurait pu charger à travers le groupe et nous écraser sur le sentier que nous ne pouvions quitter à cause des autres monstres. Les réflexes de chacun avaient sauvé la situation, ainsi qu'un facteur que je soupçonnais : l'embuscade n'avait pas été préparée pour nous. Si un groupe d'elfe avait été à notre place, ils auraient été submergés d'office, incapable d'utiliser leurs arcs ou de posséder l'espace nécessaire pour s'échapper avant d'être anéantis par l'ogre. Ici, Morrigan et Leliana avait été couverts par Sten et Thorn sur leurs arrières, les laissant libre d'assister les autres. Quoique si je n'avais pas pris le coups à la place d'Alistair, il y aurait sans doute eu un mort. Les autres étaient plus ou moins blessés, mais j'avais pris le pire, avec mon bras presque brisé et des côtes en miette. Une douleur sourde me rappela le tribut que prenait Puissance intérieure : le sort n'avais pas encore pris fin. J'allais devoir supporter pendant encore quelque minutes la sensation d'avoir tout les muscles du corps peu à peu effilochés.

\- Trouvons un meilleur endroit pour reprendre notre souffle. Être encerclé de cadavres est mauvais pour la santé, plaisanta Alistair.

Personne ne trouva à y redire et le groupe battit en retraite. Ce ne fut qu'une fois près d'un arbre abattu par la foudre près d'un petit ruisseau qu'ils se détendirent un peu et que les blessés retirèrent leurs armures. Je du recevoir l'aide de Leliana pour ôter mon équipement et ma tunique : Puissance intérieure avait aggravé mes blessures, me laissant avec un bras en miettes et des côtes perforant le flanc gauche et sans doute les poumons. Juste palper ma chair lui suffit pour comprendre l'étendue des dégâts, et elle offrit une mine soucieuse en entendant ma respiration légèrement sifflante et s'horrifia en voyant la quantité de sang luisant des plaies au flanc. Un homme normal serait déjà terrassé par la douleur. Elle m'incommodait modérément.

\- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour réparer ce bras et ces os, le soin magique n'a jamais été mon fort. M'interpella Morrigan, critique.

\- Il vous faudrait plusieurs jours de repos ainsi que des soins rapides, assuma Leliana avec expertise. Et ce en utilisant des potions de soin et nous en manquons un peu. Il va falloir vous ramener au camps.

Je la repousse de mon bras valide et attrape ma boîte sans fond. Je vois instantanément des regards s'attacher à mes gestes. Sans y prêter attention, j'en retire la familière gourde jaune et la porte à mes lèvres.

**Alistair POV**

Mes yeux sont spontanément attirés par la boîte qu'il prend de sa ceinture. Tant de trésors contenus dans un seul et si petit récipient ! J'ai eu bien du mal à y croire, mais douter de sa sincérité paraissait de plus en plus inepte. Lorsqu'il en sortit la gourde dorée, je me demandais une fois encore quelle quantité d'objet il devait réellement posséder à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres, j'assistais à un prodige : son bras se tordit avant de reprendre une position normale, de même que les os blancs jaillissant de la chair y rentrèrent avant que les lèvres ouvertes ne s'effacent, une peau saine et sans cicatrice la recouvrant. J'en restes coi. Complètement.

\- Vous avez encore combien de surprises de cette sorte en stock ? Demanda Thorn avec un visage las, en terminant d'attacher un bandage à son bras droit.

\- Plusieurs. Répondit simplement le chevalier solaire en terminant de ré-attacher son plastron sur lequel il avait lancé une pincée de poudre brillante, reformant le métal et faisant disparaître les pliures comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors montrez nous tout ce qui pourrait se révéler utile. Tout.

Un simple hochement de tête fut la réponse, et il plaça sa boîte sans fond devant un espace de terre et commença à en sortir des objets. Alors que le groupe se rassemblait à l'exception de Sten qui montait la garde, Alistair vit alors jaillir de la boîte le butin d'une vie de combat sans trêve : Une vingtaine de couteaux de lancer, un petit tas de sphères noires que le chevalier solaire désigna laconiquement comme « des explosifs », six mains coupées à l'apparence blafardes, une pile de pierres scintillante de couleurs multicolores, une paire de jumelle, cinq pierres noires avec un crâne gravé dessus, une bourse de poudre dorée, deux minuscules fioles d'or, des touffes de lichens violets et rouges séchés, et des sacoches de résine violette, or et noire.

\- Quelle magie permet donc un tel prodige… C'est fantastique. Souffla Leliana.

\- Et dire que nous portions notre équipement sur notre dos tout ce temps. Vous n'auriez pas pu nous en parler auparavant ? Grogna Thorn avec un agacement voilé par la surprise.

\- Aurions nous droit à une explication sur l'utilité de ces choses ou devrions nous attendre que vous les employez ? Ironisa Morrigan, dissimulant mal une intense curiosité derrière son attitude moqueuse.

\- Les couteaux de lancer sont empoisonnés. Briser une des mains permet de toucher temporairement les spectres. Les pierres permettent d'estimer la profondeur d'un trou. Les jumelles permettent de voir plus loin. Les pierres noires libèrent des malédictions. La poudre répare instantanément les armures et les armes, comme à l'instant. Le contenu des fioles dorées guérit toute blessure ou maladie. Les lichens sont des contre-poisons ou stoppent le saignement. Les résines recouvrent une arme et l'enflamment, même si cela l'abîme.

Un bref silence. Sirion disposait de ses affaires avec une célérité et une efficacité remarquable, alors même qu'Alistair tentait vainement de garder la bouche fermée. Le reste du groupe ne lui prêtait cependant pas attention, concentré sur les possibilités offertes à leurs yeux.

\- Vous devriez distribuer ce matériel entre chacun des membres du groupe. Proposa Thorn, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? Dit l'elfe, interloqué devant le refus.

\- Je préfère conserver ce qui m'appartient. A moins que vous ne puissiez en faire un meilleur usage, ce dont je doute. Répliqua le chevalier.

Il y eu un silence dangereux, puis Thorn s'avança et parla avec une voix plus glacée que l'étreinte de l'hiver.

\- Vous m'obéissez ou vous partez.

Leurs regards se défièrent pendant que les souffles se retenaient, attendant l'issue de cette confrontation qui remettait en question les capacités du Garde des Ombres à diriger. La tension s'alourdit, puis le chevalier solaire fut le premier à baisser le regard et à reprendre la parole.

\- Très bien. J'accepte.

Tout ceux qui avaient cessé de respirer reprirent leur souffle. Décidément, songea Alistair, la présence de cet homme rendait les voyages plus stressants que jamais. La distribution se passa rapidement : chacun reçut ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile sans encombrer. Alistair reçut deux sachet de poudre de réparations et quelque mousses destinées à arrêter le saignement. Il avait décliné avec un sourire gêné l'idée de porter des bombes de poudre noire sous les ricanement de la sorcière sauvage, de même que la résine destinée à enflammer une lame. Non seulement il doutait de pouvoir manier une arme enflammée sans craindre de se brûler en permanence, mais l'idée de prendre sur soi un récipient capable de vous creuser un trou dans le torse au moindre choc brutal lui laissait des sueurs froides. Cela n'avait apparemment pas gêné le Qunari qui avait pris sur lui près d'une dizaine de ces explosifs, amenant Alistait à jurer de ne plus s 'approcher de lui. Ils reprirent finalement leur marche, l'incident étant clos. Alistair se rapprocha de Sirion et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Dîtes-moi… Avez vous déjà voyagé en groupe ? Je veux dire, fait partie d'une compagnie ou d'une escouade de soldat.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Vous ne semblez pas du tout savoir comment vous y prendre. Je veux dire, vous ne dormez pas lorsque votre tour de garde se finit et lorsque que le mien se finit vous veillez encore, vous refusez de partager vos possessions...

\- J'ai vagabondé seul pendant plus de dix ans, Alistair. Imaginez vous seul. Seul contre le monde entier, dans un pays où chaque bête, chaque personne, chaque monstre tente de vous tuer à vue. Et les rares personnes qui ne le font pas tenteront de vous poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion.

\- C'est… Plutôt déprimant à imaginer.

La conversation s'arrêta soudain alors que le groupe s'avançait à présent dans un terrain où les arbres se faisaient plus rares, plus massifs, laissant des roches couvertes de mousses brunâtres délimiter les sentiers. L'atmosphère avait changé.

**POV Sirion**

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne peux pas comprendre. Non pas qu'il soit bête. Mais j'ai plusieurs siècles d'errances derrière moi, et lui sans doute pas plus de 40 années de vie. En revanche, céder quelque une de mes possessions fut quelque chose de plus difficile encore que je ne l'avais imaginé. Parce que cela m'appartenait. Parce que j'étais passé à travers la mort pour les obtenir, tous, je n'avais jamais imaginé de les donner à qui que ce soit. Lorsque je fus placé en face de la possibilité d'expulsion du groupe, j'eus le plus grand des mal à ne pas immédiatement me lever et partir. Seul la conscience aigu que mon sort était lié à celui du Garde des Ombres me retint. S'il mourrait, j'avais la quasi-certitude de retourner au Kiln. Et c'était hors de question. Mais donner mes possessions… L'épée de Sten était un cas à part. Il méritait de porter cette arme et il était probablement le seul à pouvoir la manier dans le groupe. Je me sentais… Mal à l'aise. Non pas que je me méfie d'eux, si je les avait bien jugé je n'avais pas à craindre d'eux trahison, sauf peut-être de la part de la sorcière. Mais je me sentais dépouillé, moi qui n'avait jamais véritablement obéis à un autre que moi-même. Même les Serments que j'avais prêté ne m'avaient jamais posés une telle contrainte. Ma main noire frissonna avec intensité, répondant à mon malaise. Je repoussait ce sentiment. Pour l'instant. Des victimes porteurs des humanités capable de renforcer la mienne allaient bientôt se présenter…

Ce fut aussi brusque qu'attendu, alors que le chemin se pavait de pierres de toute évidence taillées de main intelligente. Six loups garous vinrent à notre rencontre en jaillissant du tournant devant nous avant de s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres, visiblement pas prêt à attaquer. L'un d'eux, particulièrement massif, prit la parole d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Vous… Vous êtes venus chercher Versipelle, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes venu le tuer de la part des elfes…

Il est l'un d'eux. Un de ceux qui possèdent une humanité. Les autres aussi probablement, au vu de leur retenue. Ma main gauche en frémit d'anticipation.

\- Vous ne vous approcherez jamais de lui ! Nous le protégerons jusqu'au bout de votre engeance…

\- Alors nous vous passerons sur le corps ! Répliqua Thorn en saisissant son épée à deux mains, amenant la compagnie à sortir leurs armes.

Un hurlement jaillit de multiples gueules, et le groupe se retrouva encerclé par une véritable meute de loups-garous. Sur les rochers, leur coupant la retraite et devant eux. Plus d'une trentaine de loups à la carrure humaine, reniflant et grognant vers eux. La réaction de Sten fut instantanée. Sa main attrapa une sphère noirâtre à sa ceinture et la lança vers les monstres qui approchaient lentement par l'arrière. Les loups s'écartèrent… Trop tard. La puissance de l'explosion les souffla sur le côté, emportant la moitié de la gueule de l'un et brûlant sévèrement plusieurs autres.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Thorn en jetant lui aussi une bombe qui pulvérisa le haut d'un rocher et répandit les entrailles calcinées des loups sur leurs semblables.

Les monstres auraient du attaquer, mais le choc de l'explosion et la fumée les avait abasourdis. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, je m'étais jeté au milieu d'eux et avait lacérés plusieurs d'entre eux du traceur d'argent sombre, le poison les tuant avec une foudroyante rapidité. Le reste de l'équipe ne fut pas en reste : Sten frappa si fort de son arme que le loup ayant esquivé le tranchant se fit écraser par le plat et le son des os fracassés se fit entendre. Alistair encastra le museau d'un autre sur son bouclier avant de le décapiter. Je poignardais une nuque avant d'utiliser le cadavre comme couverture avant de faire une roulade sous la garde de ma victime suivante, lui sectionnant les tendons puis la colonne vertébrale. Une boule de foudre crépita et paralysa plusieurs monstres sur le point de s'approcher de Morrigan avant que l'épée de Thorn ne les balaye avec une force implacable. Un loups sautant sur Zévran en pensant trouver une proie plus facile se fit promptement jeter une poignée de gravier dans les yeux avant de se faire égorger par l'assassin, qui avait avec agilité glissé sur le côté. Alors que je me jetais sur le loups-garou menant l'attaque, il se montra d'une sournoiserie impressionnante et sauta en arrière avant de tenter de mordre mon bras tendu pendant que ses deux compagnons m'attaquaient sur les flancs. Je tournoyais sur moi-même tel une toupie humaine et éventrait le premier de la lame d'or pour planter l'autre dans l'œil du second et me remettre en garde avant que mon adversaire ne puisse réagir. Avant que je ne puisse m'empresser d'aller achever le meneur, un aboiement soudain me fit m'arrêter : un grand loups, un véritable animal à la blancheur de neige sembla jaillir de nulle part et rugit face à moi, cherchant à me déstabiliser. Je me reprit en un éclair, m'accroupis et dirigea mes lame vers sa gorge lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Un regard profond, intelligent … L'image d'un autre animal se superposa à celui qui se tenait en face de moi, et mes lames se stoppèrent à quelque centimètres du cou.

\- Sif ?

Le loup se jeta sur moi et me renversa violemment, avant de hurler à la mort. Immédiatement les loups-garous cessèrent leurs attaques et se replièrent, laissant plus de la moitié des leurs morts sur le sol. Alors que j'étais au sol, je voulus frapper de nouveau, mais m'en trouvais incapable, hanté par l'image rémanente surgie de mon passé. La bête sauta en arrière en me libérant de son poids et s'enfuit vers les ruines qui se profilaient au loin, abandonnant le groupe exténué. Je le remarquais à peine, je ne réagis pas aux animaux qui s'enfuyaient le long du chemin. Seul comptait le fantôme du noble loup blanc, réminiscence du meurtre d'un parangon de loyauté.

\- Sif...

**Alistair ****POV**

C'était une première. Une première fois déroutante. Alistair avait cru que Sirion était un bloc monolithique, un roc qui ne se laissait entraîner dans ses émotions qu'avec réluctance et ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même. Et pourtant, il semblait à présent pétrifié, étendu par terre avec les yeux dans le vague. Alistair grimaça en sentant les plaies que l'un des loups avait laissé en mordant son avant-bras, écrasant la chair à travers la maille, et approcha le chevalier pendant que les autres vérifiaient leurs blessures.

\- Hé, est-ce que ça… va ?

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis Sirion se leva lentement, sans le regarder, et rangea ses dagues à sa ceinture, les yeux toujours fixés vers les ruines.

\- Ohé.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il d'un ton absent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

Le chevalier se retourna, et Alistair fut frappé par le regard qui passait devant lui comme sans le voir. Comme un océan dont le fond était indiscernable, dans lequel on ne pouvait pas nager, juste se noyer.

\- Non.

Il dépassa le Garde et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe. Alistair cette fois le retint cependant en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

\- Hé, vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça va ? Par le Créateur, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Le chevalier se retourna pour cette fois toiser son interlocuteur, l'air un peu plus lucide, avant de répondre d'une voix qui sonnait creuse.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Vous êtes blessés non ?

\- Oh ça ? Oui effectivement, dit Alistair en remuant l'avant-bras avec un peu de mal. Heureusement, ce n'est pas mon bras d'épée. Je peux encore me battre à peu près correctement.

\- Ces bombes étaient incroyables, déclara Leliana en se rapprochant. J'ai failli sauter sur place en entendant la première détonation, mais elles se sont révélés au moins aussi efficace qu'un mage. Sont-elles très courantes chez vous ?

\- Pas autant que vous pourriez le penser. J'ai juste eu le temps d'en accumuler beaucoup, sur le cadavre de mes ennemis en général.

\- Il faudra vraiment que vous me racontiez votre histoire un jour. Je suis certaine que ce sera incroyable.

Le chevalier sourit.

\- Un jour peut-être.

\- Vous avez fini ?

La voix de Thorn résonna aux oreilles d'Alistair, qui se remémora la mission qu'ils avaient toujours en cours. Mais il était soulagé que la discussion semblait avoir détourné Sirion de ses mornes pensées. Le groupe se rassembla vers l'entrée des ruines, sinistres au milieu des arbres et des roches. Il n'y avait ni vent ni sons, les vieilles pierres fracturées par les racines se mêlant à la terre en un vaste tombeau. La tension s'installait, faisant frissonner certains membres du groupe et cristallisant le silence...

\- Merveilleux, on se croirait chez ma mère.

**Sirion POV**

Un rire spontané qui naquit chez Thorn et Alistair lorsque Morrigan parla brisa la tension, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur sérieux en approchant de l'entrée. Un double battant fracassé, avec une nette traînée de sang qui en sortait. Les loup-garous avaient payé le prix fort, même les survivants étaient blessés. Il devait en rester davantage, qui n'étaient pas venu lors de l'assaut. Ils descendirent par l'escalier dans une lumière déclinante alors que le soleil ne pénétrait que par leurs dos. De la mousse jaillissait des murs et des gravats crissaient sous leurs pas, témoignage du délabrement avancé des lieux malgré la présence des monstres. Le grand escalier s'acheva par un embranchement, et les traces sanglantes se dispersaient à la fois à gauche et tout droit, ne laissant que le chemin de droite immaculé.

\- Cela me semble un stratagème tout à fait évident. Ils ont laissé à dessein leur sang afin que nous foncions droit dans la direction ou ils sont censé être, dit Zévran.

\- Pour des monstres, ils font preuve d'une grande ingéniosité, commenta Leliana.

\- Je me sens presque peiné de devoir décevoir une telle civilité.

\- Un trait d'esprit de la part d'Alistair ? Sans doute une ascendance naine cachée augmente ses capacités intellectuelle sous terre. Commenta Morrigan, acerbe.

\- Vous savez que je suis juste devant vous n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'accroupis et touche le sang du doigt. Rouge, légèrement séché mais encore assez frais. Je note la largeur des couloirs s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Impossible d'avancer à plus de deux de fronts, et pour se battre confortablement encore moins. L'endroit idéal pour piéger un ennemi. Bien que les carcasses ne soient pas les adversaires les plus vicieux qui soient, j'ai eu mon compte d'embuscades élaborés de la part des spectres sombres. Ce genre d'endroit était leur piège à rat préféré.

\- Impossible de rester groupé tous ensemble, dit Thorn, faisant écho à mes réflexions. Séparons nous. Morrigan et Sirion resteront avec moi. Alistair, tu mènera Leliana, Zévran et Sten.

\- Moi ? Oh, très bien. Où allons nous ?

\- Je prend le chemin de droite. Alistair, tu pars tout droit.

Le doute sur le visage d'Alistair n'échappa à personne, mais il ne protesta pas. Thorn prit la tête dans le couloir, et la sorcière suivit juste derrière. Bientôt, nous allions nous trouver de nouveau face à ce loups blanc. Et je craignais d'être incapable de frapper une fois de plus….


	7. Les ruines

**Hello à mes lecteurs ! Je suis ravis que mon histoire vous plaise, et la suite est là. Ayant perdu accès à Internet pendant un bon bout de temps, j'ai donc pu faire deux chapitres à la suite, dont celui-ci. Merci de vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que je fais de bien et ce qui peut être amélioré ! Bonne lecture.  
**

**Je ne possède ni Dark Souls ni Dragon Age Origin, tout appartient à ceux ayant réalisés ces deux perles de jeux vidéos. **

**Chapitre 7 : Les ruines**

**POV Sirion **

Lorsque les cadavres du couloir se relevèrent, il n'y eu aucune surprise, seulement une réaction efficace. La combinaison formée par la magie flamboyante de Morrigan et les prouesses martiales de Thorn et moi transformèrent rapidement la menace en viande grillée et hachée, même si je dois avouer que l'espadon de l'elfe se révéla plus efficace que mes dagues. Malgré l'étroitesse du couloir, il utilisait son arme avec finesse manifeste et parvint à ne pas la coincer une seule fois dans un mur. Alors que nous guerriers nettoyons nos armes, j'interpellais la sorcière.

\- Qu'est ce qui pousse les morts à se relever ?

La question était manifestement inattendue. Morrigan leva un sourcil, puis décida de me répondre avec un ton suffisant.

\- Quel que soit celui qui vous a éduqué, il est visiblement encore moins pédagogue que ma mère, ce qui est quelque chose. Vous connaissez au moins l'Immatériel ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes.

\- Bien, ce sera plus facile. Les esprits de l'Immatériel tentent de passer le Voile à tout prix, et ne sont pas très regardant sur ce qu'ils possèdent. Les cadavres soient des proies de choix, puisqu'ils offrent moins de résistance qu'un être vivant.

A la lumière de ses explications, tout prends sens. Lorsque le premier des mort-vivants fut tué, l'afflux d'âme qui en avait jailli m'avait complètement pris par surprise. Comment un simple mort-vivant pouvait-il posséder une âme aussi chargée ? Mais s'il s'agissait de démon, tout prenait sens. Mais cela signifiait alors… Que les mort-vivants tels que je les connaissait n'existaient pas ici. J'étais l'unique possesseur du Darksign dans ce monde. Une réalisation qui me donna le vertige. Alors pourquoi lorsque j'ai tué ce loups-garou, il m'avait donné une Humanité ? Qu'était réellement l'humanité ?

\- Maintenant à votre tour.

Mon tour… Un éclair de lucidité et d'agacement. A voir le sourire en coin de l'elfe qui rengainait son arme, je m'étais fais avoir. Alors que nous reprenons notre avancée dans les couloirs avec circonspection, je commençais à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, à voix basse.

\- La magie de Lordran est la magie des âmes. Pour l'utiliser, il faut puiser la force vive de l'être, la modeler puis la projeter sous une forme ou une autre.

\- Ça me rappelle étrangement la magie du sang.

Le silence se fit de nouveau alors qu'un rugissement se fit entendre, secouant légèrement les murs. Je reconnu immédiatement ce son. Je l'avais entendu tant de fois… C'était celui d'une vouivre, ou d'un dragon. Il provenait de devant nous, mais où exactement impossible de le dire. Je profitait de la halte qu'avait provoqué le bruit pour ranger mes dagues et sortir une arme plus appropriée de ma sacoche. Lorsque la longue lame recourbée jaillit, je pus apprécier son équilibre une fois de plus. L'uchigatana était une arme de grande qualité mais plus fragile que les lourdes épées que j'affectionnais, je le conservais davantage pour ce genre d'occasion. Et surtout, elle possédait quelque chose de particulier contre les dragons. L'avance du groupe reprit avec cette fois bien plus de discrétion. Un tournant, puis un escalier apparurent. Les pierres magiques des murs scintillaient doucement, illuminant notre passage et notre destination qui nous apparut alors que nous rasions les murs : une grande salle doté d'un haut plafond, aux murs massifs. Un coin de la salle était couvert d'un épais tas de pièces, avec plusieurs coffres de bois qui en dépassait nettement. Aucun signe de vie visible… Mais mon instinct me hurle la présence du danger. Thorn avança…

Du plafond tomba le dragon, qui rugit face aux intrus sur son territoire avant de vomir un jet de feu brûlant. Thorn le reçut de plein fouet et grogna de douleur, mais en même temps parvint à saisir son arme. Il décocha un grand coups de taille dans le cou de la bête et lui fit rejeter la tête sur le côté, interrompant le jet de flamme. Je profitais de la distraction de la bête pour courir sur son côté. Elle était petite, sa tête atteignant à peine la hauteur d'un homme. Mais elle était néanmoins très dangereuse. Un vicieux coups de queue me manqua et je plongeais sur son flanc avant de frapper d'estoc. Lorsque la lame atteint les écailles, de l'électricité crépita sur toute la longueur du tranchant et les plates protectrices explosèrent en poussière, laissant l'arme pénétrer jusqu'à la garde dans la chair tendre. La vouivre exhala un râle de souffrance lorsque la foudre envahit son corps et elle commença à se contorsionner violemment. Je laissais l'arme dans la plaie et reculait d'un salto alors que plusieurs missiles de foudres frappèrent le monstre. Thorn frappa derechef et cette fois encore il échoua à décapiter le monstre, lui tranchant un morceau d'aile avant de résister à une tentative de renversement. Morrigan utilisa de nouveau sa magie et les mouvements du vouivre ralentirent sensiblement. Je fit une roulade et parvins à attraper la poignée de mon arme et la retira avec une torsion, ouvrant une plaie plus large encore et faisant jaillir un torrent de sang. Un coups de patte imprévu me déstabilisa alors avant que la bête ne dirige sa fureur vers moi et projeta un nouveau jet de flammes qui inonda mon visage et me brûla l'œil gauche. J'ignorai la douleur et sauta sur le monstre pour lui planter ma lame dans le dos, crucifiant la bête sous la brûlure de la foudre. L'espadon de Thorn cette fois atteint sa cible et pulvérisa les écailles du cou avant de mordre violemment la chair. Une vague de froid gela les pattes du drake alors qu'il tentait désespérément de frapper et l'espadon termina son sanglant office. La tête du monstre tomba sur le sol, le cadavre toujours secoué de spasmes induits pas la foudre.

Je retirais l'arme, me laissait glisser sur le sol et bu une gorgé d'Estus, guérissant effectivement mon visage carbonisé et mon œil abîmé. Tournant la tête, je vis le Garde des Ombres avaler avec avidité une potion de soin. Malgré avoir subit de plein fouet le souffle, il était en assez bon état, son visage ne présentant pas les marques atroces que j'avais du recevoir, tout au plus de légères traces qui partaient déjà. Son armure en revanche avait le plastron et le casque complètement noirci.

\- Où avez vous trouvé cet armure ? Je lui demande avec intérêt.

Il rangea la fiole vide et chercha dans son sac pendant qu'il me répondait.

\- Dans une ruine elfe infesté de mort-vivants et d'engeances. Elle m'a sauvé la vie d'innombrable fois depuis que je la porte, expliqua t-il en appliquant de la poudre de réparation dessus, la rendant comme neuve.

Je pouvais le voir maintenant que je tenais le casque entre mes mains. Cette armure était lourdement enchantée pour protéger des éléments. Enfin, le voir… J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais instinctivement les propriété de chacune des armes et armure que j'utilisais. Je savais que l'armure des chevalier d'argent protégeait moins du feu que l'armure des chevaliers noir, avant même de l'avoir expérimenté. D'où me venait un tel savoir ? Des âmes que j'avais absorbé ? Ou bien l'avais-je su et puis oublié… Non, comment aurais-je pu le savoir en premier lieu ? Ma tête tournait. Je me concentrais immédiatement sur mes buts. Apprendre la magie de Thedas, aider mon invocateur à vaincre l'Archidémon. Mes pensées se stabilisèrent de nouveau. Maudit Darksign.

\- Sirion.

La voix de Thorn résonna étrangement à mes oreilles, mais je me débarrassait de mes pensées parasites et revint à la réalité. Que me voulait-il ?

\- Vous avez toujours mon casque.

Oh… je lui tendis la pièce d'armure et il la replaça sur sa tête. Oui, il ressemblait un peu à un chevalier d'argent d'Anor Londo. Mais son armure était trop massive, surtout au niveau des épaulières. Je vis que Morrigan semblait récupérer divers objets sur le cadavre du monstre : des écailles, des crocs. Pendant que la sorcière s'occupait de son office, je m'approchais d'elle.

\- Vous pouvez lancer des malédictions.

\- Et vous une arme enchantée. Répondit-elle en délogeant un croc. Mais je n'en dirais pas un mot. Du moins, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas vidé votre sac, ajouta t-elle avec acidité.

Thorn s'occupait des coffres et des richesses du drake. Je ne vit aucune raison de ne pas jouer le jeu, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Vous possédez déjà un catalyseur. Donc… Fis-je en prenant dans ma boîte quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressortis depuis bien longtemps, voici le sort le plus facile à lancer de ma connaissance.

Elle cessa son macabre office et saisit le parchemin d'une main qui se voulait désintéressée, mais afficha rapidement un air perplexe, puis inquisiteur.

\- Suis-je censé réciter ces mots comme une grenouille la chansonnette ?

\- Faites le dans votre esprit, je réplique avec flegme.

Elle me lance un regard assassin avant de saisir son bâton et de pointer vers un mur suspicieusement proche de ma direction. Avec un son familier similaire à celui d'un cristal brisé, une explosion de lumière blanche m'aveugla brièvement. Ma vue revint, et avec elle la vision de Morrigan incroyablement pâle, appuyée sur son bâton comme si ses jambes seules ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle devait avoir échoué quelque part. Thorn s'approcha d'elle mais elle fit un geste rapide pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage avant de prendre une potion à l'éclat bleuté et de l'avaler net, regagnant des couleurs.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- J'ai tenté de lancer un sort si simple qu'il m'a explosé à la figure ! Rétorqua t-elle avec un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Je crois que l'endroit n'est pas le meilleur pour s'exercer à une magie exotique. Faite le lorsque nous serons au camp, lui intima Thorn.

\- J'utilise ma magie où je le souhaite. Mais j'y compte bien.

Son ton menaçant me visait directement, et je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à un cours de magie en règle. Où était Logan lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ? Puis je me rappelais des circonstances m'ayant forcé à le tuer et me renfrognais. Qui n'étais donc pas devenu fou dans ce monde moribond ? Thorn nous montra ses découvertes dans les trésors du drake : des potions, beaucoup de pièces d'argent et de bronze et un vieil arc que je pris en main avant de le ranger dans la boîte sans fond. L'arme en elle-même était de bonne qualité, mais ne possédait aucun enchantement particulier. Voyant que Morrigan était de nouveau d'attaque, nous reprîmes notre chemin par l'arche au fond de la grande pièce, qui mena à un nouvel escalier. Nous devions approcher du cœur des ruines. L'escalier fut long… bien trop long à mon goût. Et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de loup-garous. Ils étaient pourtant proches. Mais où ? L'escalier s'acheva avec un nouveau couloir. Les couloirs étaient différents cette fois. La végétation s'était infiltré plus loin encore, des racines et des mousses émergeant des murs. Les orbes lumineux étaient brisés par endroit, laissant une obscurité plus épaisse régner. Même dans l'antre du drake la luminosité avait été bien plus grande, malgré la taille immense de la salle comparée à la puissance des lumières. Morrigan leva alors le doigt et une sphère flottante de lumière jaillit, illuminant les environs. Plaisant, je dois dire. Je craignais d'avoir à ressortir une torche. Notre progression se fit plus rapide : la lumière faisait de nous des cibles faciles. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivé dans une grande salle, je fut stupéfait : l'endroit était encore plus grand que l'antre du monstre, presque aussi immense qu'une des salles d'Anor Londo. Nous étions situé sur un espace surélevé, devant une grande statue de sorcier surplombant deux escaliers à droite et à gauche. Des braseros allumés répandaient de la lumière sur les côtés, fournissant la lumière nécessaire à nos observations. Mais la salle était si grande que je regrettait soudain d'avoir abandonné mon équipement habituel. Je gardais la main sur la poignée de l'uchigatana et nous avançâmes prudemment, avant de tomber en quelque pas sur des cadavres. Sur les marches et dans la pièce, au total plus d'une vingtaine, et ils bougeaient déjà. Les choses s'annonçaient mouvementées…

**POV Alistair**

Des mort-vivants… des mort-vivants partout ! Cette ruine était un véritable cauchemar. Entre les pièges cracheurs de feu, les cadavres qui se relevaient par surprise et les chemins qui menaçaient de s'effondrer, Alistair avait le plus grand des mal à ne pas rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre son compagnon. Récupérant la hache d'un des cadavres à la place de son épée désormais brisée, il jeta un regard envieux sur l'épée massive de Sten. Non, massif était un mot trop faible. L'arme semblait faite pour être porté par un géant, et il voyait bien que même le Qunari avait des problèmes pour l'utiliser pleinement, reposant davantage sur la force que sur la maîtrise. Les cadavres qu'il frappaient étaient instantanément réduits à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Comparé à lui, Alistair avait l'impression d'être un enfant.

\- Ces ruines sont incroyablement vieilles, plus encore que ce que j'aurais pensé. Qui sait jusqu'à quelles profondeurs elles peuvent mener ? S'interrogea Leliana en appliquant un bandage rapide sur sa cuisse entaillée.

\- Si elles sont trop profonde alors nous rebrousserons chemin. D'ailleurs je propose que nous le fassions tout de suite, il est évident qu'il n'y a aucun loup-garou ici.

Le groupe revint sur le pas en silence sur la proposition d'Alistair. Celui-ci sentait qu'il pourrait se montrer plus ferme, mais c'était au dessus de lui. Il n'étais pas un meneur, ç'aurait dû être Duncan ! Sans parler du Qunari, dont la simple présence semblait irradier le fait qu'il n'était pas celui dont il prenait les ordres. Au moins Leliana l'écoutait.

\- Dites moi Alistair, vous avez déjà entendu des contes sur les roi perdus revenant diriger leur pays dans la gloire ?

Elle était à côté de lui ! Il manqua une respiration avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça. Thorn avait beau être un Dalatien, tant qu'il portait son armure il était presque impossible de ne pas l'entendre approcher derrière vous. Mais Leliana, Morrigan ou même Zévran, tous se mouvaient avec un silence qui le rendait nerveux.

\- Je ne suis pas perdu. Pas davantage un roi d'ailleurs. Et il n'y a rien de glorieux à mon sujet.

\- Vous êtes le fils de Maric le roi légitime de Férelden, insista la barde en appuyant sur le mot ''légitime''.

\- Je suis le fils d'une domestique frappé par le sort et d'un homme indiscret qui, par pur hasard, était roi. Répliqua Alistair avec aigreur. Écoutez, le trône, ce n'est pas pour moi. Il y a déjà des jours où j'ai du mal à trouver quel pied va dans quel botte.

\- Pas un jour ne passe sans que des idiots finis deviennent souverain. Or, vous n'êtes pas un idiot fini.

La fermeté de Leliana dans son affirmation réchauffa Alistair. Il aurait voulu être aussi sûr de que ce que la femme rousse disait lui-même, mais néanmoins son estime de lui-même s'en retrouva plus forte.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé.

\- Et pour les bottes, ne vous en faites pas : un roi n'a pas besoin de s'habiller. Sinon, à quoi bon les conseillers ? Continua t-elle avec un brin de malice.

\- Et les domestiques frappées par le sort, apparemment.

Elle ria. Andrasté, elle était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi. Combien d'hommes avaient été déjà charmé par ce joli visage ? Sans doute beaucoup avant qu'elle n'entre dans les ordres. En remontant dans les couloirs ils passèrent devant les traces de leur passage : des ossements pulvérisés, des cadavres découpés. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de sang étant donné l'ancienneté des cadavres, mais la chair pourrie dégageait toujours une odeur repoussante lorsqu'on la tranchait. Et pas un seul loup-garou, pas un seul. Ils avaient effectivement dû passer par l'autre côté, ce qui inquiétait Alistair plus que tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avais pas confiance en son compagnon ou ceux qu'il avait choisis pour l'accompagner, mais une embuscade pouvait prendre n'importe qui par surprise…

\- Vous devriez faire ce visage misérable devant l'ennemi, il s'inquiéterait tant pour vous qu'il en oublierais son envie de vous tuer. Fit Zévran en brisant le cours de ses pensées, s'étant silencieusement placé à sa droite.

\- Je songe actuellement à la perfectionner. Juste au cas ou vous voudriez tenter votre chance une fois de plus.

\- Je suis blessé par tant de méfiance à mon égard. Ne vous ai je pas sauvé la vie en vous empêchant de marcher devant un piège cracheur de feu un peu plus tôt ? Pointa l'elfe, apparemment froissé.

\- Là, vous marquez un point. Admit Alistair.

\- Si j'étais vous je m'inquiéterais davantage de votre cher ami aux poches profondes. De ma vie j'ai vu bien des personnages mystérieux, mais celui-ci est indéfinissable.

\- Sirion ? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il a de plus suspect qu'un Corbeau Antivan ayant déjà tenté de tuer notre chef.

\- Et moi qui commençais à vous trouver trop méfiant. Ce bon ''chevalier'' possède toute les qualifications pour faire partie de mes anciens compagnons.

\- Vous autres assassins n'avez pas le monopole du couteau. Renvoya Alistair, mais les paroles de l'elfe avait trouvé un écho en lui. Dites moi Sten, vous pouvez nous donner votre avis ?

\- Non.

La réponse instantanée et sans appel du Qunari fit pousser un profond soupir à Alistair. Impossible de lui arracher quoi ce que soit. Il serait sans doute plus facile d'apprendre à une engeance à danser que d'extraire deux phrases de suite de ce mur d'indifférence. Atteignant l'embranchement où le groupe s'était séparé en deux, Alistair entendit Leliana marmonner une courte prière au Créateur pour la survie de leurs compagnons avant qu'ils ne s'engagent d'un pas énergique dans le couloir éclairée faiblement par les orbes. Les mousses et les racines disparurent petit à petit des brèches dans les murs, ne laissant que des fissures nue à l'aspect inquiétant. Ils trouvèrent les premiers cadavres détruits et il sentit la pression s'épaissir en en constatant le nombre. Les traces de brûlures sur les murs et les gelures sur les cadavres leur apprirent que Morrigan s'en était donné à cœur joie, mais elle n'était pas la seule : la plupart des corps étaient en plusieurs morceaux, signe que Thorn utilisait toujours son espadon. Alistair n'aimait pas les armes à deux mains. Elles étaient trop lourdes, ne pouvaient pas bloquer les flèches comme un bouclier et la plupart du temps laissaient la garde grande ouverte en frappant. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'elfe, pourtant légèrement plus petit et mince que lui, parvenait à agiter son arme dans tout les sens pendant autant de temps. Et encore, ce n'était rien à côté de Sirion… Son épée était juste immense, comme faite pour un géant. Sans parler d'utiliser en même temps le bouclier, chose que le templier considérait encore comme une impossibilité prenant vie. Même le Qunari ne pouvait pas faire de même, et il était plus grand et fort que n'importe quel autre membre du groupe ! Ses pensées cessèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle après l'escalier, et il lâcha un sifflement de surprise. Le drake dépecé et lacéré offrait un spectacle répugnant : la tête décapité avait été écorchée, les yeux manquaient, les écailles fracassées laissaient entrevoir une chair carbonisée desquelles des entrailles se répandaient, le tout baignant dans une mare sanglante qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Alistair toussa, l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui rappelant des souvenirs désagréables, et accéléra le pas en sentant ses inquiétudes fondre. Si leurs compagnons avaient pu vaincre une bête pareil et continuer plus loin encore, il n'avait pas à se faire autant de mauvais sang…

**POV Sirion**

Le combat avait été brutal. Une vingtaine de cadavres réanimés aux côtés d'un monstre plus puissant, plus vicieux et doté de pouvoir magiques. Alors que nous fendions les cadavres elle se manifesta soudain en contrebas par une série d'éclairs qui me percutèrent, suivit de boules de feu qui ravageaient sans discrimination les cadavres pour nous carboniser. Morrigan fut celle qui renversa la situation, contrant les offensives enflammées de la créature avant d'engager un duel de sorcellerie. Les vagues de froids, de foudre et de flammes s'entrechoquèrent avant que nous ne parvenions à nous débarrasser des monstres et que nous ne prêtions main forte à la sorcière, contournant le monstre et divisant son attention. Morrigan parvint finalement à le geler sur place avant de s'écrouler, nous permettant de réduire en morceau la créature. L'afflux de pouvoir qui me parvint fut accompagnés de quelque chose d'autre, que je sentis immédiatement. Alors que Thorn retournait auprès de Morrigan, je fouillais parmi les débris gelés avant de le trouver. Une écharde de lumière dansante, âme fracturée mais vibrante de pouvoir. La prenant dans mes mains, je compris alors que je tenais un trésor précieux : un fragment de démon de l'orgueil ayant possédé un mage mort, acquérant son savoir et son pouvoir en l'envahissant. Les démons qu'Alistair avait mentionné capable de s'infiltrer dans le monde physique, possédant les mages pour devenir une abomination. Alors que j'allais l'absorber, je suspendis mon geste. Quand avais-je entendu parler des démons de l'orgueil ? Morrigan ne les avait pas mentionné. Alistair non plus. Non, personne n'aurait pu me l'apprendre ou me le dire. Avec un geste incontrôlé je broyais l'âme dans ma main et laissais la sensation m'envahir, clarifiant mes pensées par habitude. Aucune importance. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Un éclat de voix m'attira vers mes deux compagnons de nouveau et je vis Morrigan, encore plus pâle que lors de sa tentative échouée d'utiliser la flèche d'âme, argumenter avec le garde des ombres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de potion. Il me suffirait d'un peu de repos avant que nous puissions repartir. Il n'y a que deux portes, celle par laquelle nous sommes venu et celle menant plus loin. Surveiller les deux est à la portée de tous. Sauf d'Alistair bien sûr. Ajouta t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

L'elfe ria brièvement, puis regarda dans ma direction. Je hochais la tête, et nous nous installâmes de manière à pouvoir garder un œil sur les deux espaces potentiellement dangereux. Pendant qu'il sortait de quoi aiguiser son arme malmenée par les précédents affrontements, je pris un peu de poudre pour réparer de même mon uchigatana. L'armure n'avait pas tellement souffert, et je décidais de me montrer économe. Un bruit de pas discret, et Morrigan vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je n'y échapperais décidément pas.

\- Votre sort a non seulement vidé toute mes réserves, mais m'a également physiquement éreintée. J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à me donner.

\- Je suis un chevalier, pas sorcier. Je ne peux répondre à cette question.

\- Je commence à vous croire sur ce point. Persifla la sorcière. Et si vous me réexpliquiez tout cela en détail ?

\- La magie de Lordran est la magie des âmes. Récitais-je en me concentrant sur les mots pour me vider l'esprit. Elle prend sa source dans son utilisateur. Plus celui-ci possède une âme forte, plus il peut la tirer hors de lui pour la modeler dans ses sorts. Mais même avec une âme puissante, l'affinité pour la sorcellerie reste déterminée par l'intelligence et la volonté du sorcier.

Logan aurait dû être là pour lui enseigner... Je ne faisais que répéter ce qu'il m'avait expliqué il y a longtemps, alors que je cherchais quelque chose qui me permettrait de combattre la Décharge Incessante. L'image de l'homme réduit à l'état de carcasse folle et assoiffée de savoirs magique surgi dans mon esprit avant que je ne la rejette brutalement.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me récite un manuel. Vous continuez d'employer le terme d'âme, mais vous pourriez très bien parler du mana sans connaître le mot juste. Quelle relation vos sorciers ont-ils avec l'Immatériel ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune connaissance de votre Immatériel en Lordran.

Elle me lance un regard où une étincelle de curiosité s'était mis à danser, avant de me poser une question qui me prit au dépourvu.

\- Est-ce que vous rêvez la nuit ?

\- Non. Quelle importance ?

Morrigan ne me répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour aller rejoindre l'elfe. La désagréable impression d'avoir donné une information capitale sans m'en rendre compte remontait en un long frisson le long de mon échine, et je reportais mon attention vers la porte d'où nous étions arrivés. Ç'aurait été l'endroit idéal pour tendre un piège. Coincé dans le long couloir de l'escalier, un spectre sombre n'aurait que peu de marge pour esquiver les sortilèges ou les coups de lance. Un robuste bouclier comme celui de Tarkus ferait parfaitement l'affaire... Des bruits de pas. Nombreux. Je saisis l'arc du soleil noir de ma boîte sans fond et le pointait vers la porte, encochant une flèche à l'éclat lunaire... Alistair passa l'encadrement. Je baissais mon arc et laissais les deux Garde des Ombres discuter pendant que je rangeais l'arme. Mais à présent ma méfiance était remonté. Je n'avais pas subis d'attaque depuis mon arrivée a Thédas. Mais si j'avais pu arriver ici, pourquoi pas un autre ?Nous reprîmes la route. Me levant en silence, je pris place au milieu du groupe avec Zévran. Passant l'arche de pierre nous prîmes un nouvel escalier descendant, une légère odeur se faisant sentir de plus en plus. L'odeur de bêtes. Le décor commençait également à changer. Des racines effleuraient depuis le plafond et les murs, comme si quelque chose poussant sous la terre tentait de remonter à la surface. Étrange. Ce ne fut cependant rien face à ce qui arriva ensuite. Une large salle au sol décoré d'une grande peinture, dans laquelle quatre loup-garous se tenaient sur leurs pattes arrière, plus grand que n'importe quel humain, les yeux fixés sur nous en grognant. Avant que je ne puisse dégainer, l'un d'eux parla soudain d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Arrêtez, mes frères et soeurs. Nous ne voulons pas davantage des nôtres blessés. Étranger, es tu disposé à parlementer ?

La perspective d'avoir affaire à des êtres capable de retenir leur soif de sang pour la diplomatie sembla refroidir le groupe, à des degrés divers. Leliana baissait déjà son arc, mais Thorn gardait la main sur son espadon, méfiant.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un de ceux gardant l'entrée du sanctuaire. Répondit la bête, sa fourrure grise hérissée. J'ai été envoyée parlementer.

\- Comme vous avez parlementé avec le clan ? Renvoya le Garde des Ombres, incisif.

\- Hrrr, c'était différent. Grogna son interlocuteur en se grattant le torse. La Dame-Sylve pense que les elfes ne vous ont pas tout dit, alors elle m'a demandé de vous amener à elle. Elle ne vous veut aucun mal, à condition que votre volonté de discuter en paix soit honnête.

La Dame-Sylve... Un titre prononcé avec une révérence palpable. Alistair avait baissé à son tour son bouclier, perdant son ardeur combative. La curiosité commençait à dominer, au delà du désir de sang. Thorn lâcha la poignée de son espadon, mais son visage restait empreint de méfiance.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous attaqué, si vous souhaitiez parlementer ?

\- Garol pensait que cela n'aurait rien donné. La Dame-Sylve est en désaccord, et puisque vous êtes arrivés si loin, nous devons accomplir ses désirs.

\- Votre Dame est-elle le loup Versipelle ?

\- Elle n'est pas Versipelle, mais elle peut tout vous dire sur lui. Mais d'abord, feula t-il, vous devez accepter de parlementer.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne me menez pas droit dans une embuscade ? Demanda l'elfe avec suspicion.

\- Quel en serait l'intérêt ? Vous avez déjà prouvé votre force. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous mettre davantage en colère.

Thorn réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

\- Très bien. Menez moi à votre dame.

\- Suivez moi... Mais je vous préviens, si vous brisez votre promesse et l'attaquez, je reviendrais de l'Immatériel même pour vous faire payer. Promit le loups-garou en montrant les crocs.

Les monstres qui nous encadraient étaient tendus alors que nous descendions un escalier aux murs pratiquement invisible sous les racines, des feuilles poussant même de certaines d'entre elles. Étrange… Quelque chose devait faire pousser ces plantes depuis sous la terre. Morrigan avançait avec précaution, ses pas moins assurés que d'habitude. Elle devait avoir surestimé l'énergie qu'elle avait récupérée. Je me concentrais sur la possibilité d'un piège, établissant déjà quels montres abattre en premier pour obtenir la situation la plus avantageuse. L'escalier cessa soudain, et les loups s'écartèrent pour nous laisser le passage, nous laissant avancer jusqu'à une grande salle, aussi grande que celle du dragon. Plusieurs arbres y poussaient, perçant la pierre et s'accrochant aux rayons lumineux qu'une brèche dans le plafond laissait filtrer. Mais ce qui attira mon regard fut celle qui s'avança au devant de nous. C'était une créature comme je n'en avais jamais vue. Elle avait le corps d'une femme aux membres cerclés de branches, la peau olivâtre et des cheveux sombres aux reflets vert. Ses yeux semblaient entièrement noirs, mais un iris plus pâle, fendu comme ceux des reptiles, y brillait. D'un geste elle fit s'incliner tout les loups, y compris le loups-garou à la fourrure d'automne qui nous dévisageait d'une œil torve, avant de s'adresser à Thorn.

\- _Je vous souhaite la bienvenu mortels. Je suis la Dame-Sylve._


	8. Acceptation

**Chapitre 8 : Acceptation**

**POV Sirion**

L'être que les loup-garous appelaient la dame sylve se mit alors à raconter son histoire d'une voix profonde, assortie d'un léger écho, celle d'un homme qui emprisonna l'esprit de la forêt dans un grand loup pour attaquer les humains ayant tué son fils et violé sa fille, les changeant en bête féroce attaquant sans discrimination. Garol, le loup à la fourrure d'automne, était donc l'un de ces humains ayant été changé en bête. Mon intérêt s'éveilla lorsqu'elle expliqua qu'elle les avait trouvé, et leur avait rendu leur humanité avant de tenter de contacter Zathrian, qui les avait ignoré malgré leurs demandes répétées. Une malédiction qui ne tuait pas, mais les gardait en vie pour les faire souffrir encore et encore...

\- Je vous en conjure mortels, amenez Zathrian ici. S'il voit ces créatures, et entend leur détresse, sûrement acceptera t-il de lever la malédiction ! Demanda t-elle d'un ton implorant.

Thorn pinça les lèvres, apparemment indécis. Il semblait maître de lui, mais la manière dont il était crispé en disait long. Les omissions et la responsabilité de l'archiviste, supposées puis confirmées devaient avoir malmenées sérieusement sa détermination, d'autant que l'option proposée ne semblait guère difficile à saisir. Il se tourna soudain vers moi.

\- Ces pierres pouvant rompre les malédictions. Pourraient-elles nous aider ?

La question me prend au dépourvu. L'idée de les utiliser pour un autre ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit, surtout au vu de leur rareté. Je regarde les loup-garous, puis la Dame-Sylve, avant de piocher dans ma sacoche pour en tirer l'une de ces tablettes de pierre sur laquelle était gravé un visage humain et de la tendre à l'être des forêts. Lorsque ses fins branchages touchèrent mes doigts gantés, elle se figea un instant avant de prendre la pierre, si brièvement que je fus le seul à le remarquer. Elle l'examina, la tendit à Garol qui la saisit avec révérence. Un craquellement se fit entendre et la pierre se brisa net entre ses pattes, tombant au sol avant de finir en poussière, inefficace.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette tentative, mais la malédiction est trop puissante. Seul Zathrian peut nous libérer.

J'étais ennuyé. Non pas par le fait que la pierre n'ait pas marché, mais fut tout simplement gaspillée. Ces objets sont incroyablement utiles et malheureusement je n'en ai qu'une poignée, faisant de cette perte un coup dur. Thorn soupira en voyant son idée se révéler vaine.

\- Soit. Je soumettrais votre requête à l'archiviste, mais je peux garantir qu'il accepte.

\- Dites lui que s'il refuse de vous suivre, s'il refuse de rompre la malédiction, alors jamais il ne trouvera Versipelle . Ajouta la femme-sylve avec un ton subitement glacial. Son clan entier sera traqué, transformé en monstre, puis massacré. Et il sera épargné pour contempler le résultat de son entêtement.

La menace entraîna un durcissement dans le groupe et en réaction chez les loup-garous, mais ces derniers ne remuèrent pas d'un poil alors que leur bienfaitrice se retournait pour indiquer une porte sur le côté gauche, pratiquement dissimulée par les plantes ayant colonisé le mur.

\- Nous attendrons votre retour. Au delà de cette chambre se trouve un passage qui vous ramènera vers la surface. Revenez avec Zathrian aussi vite que possible.

Ainsi congédiés, nous commencions à avancer sous le regard des protecteurs de la dame sylve qui s'étaient écartés, méfiants mais pas agressifs. J'avais déjà vu une expression semblable... sur le visage des gardes de la peinture, avant que je ne m'approche trop de celle-ci par curiosité. Que la malédiction de ces bêtes puisse être levé... La magie de ces terres était étrange, mais pas moins forte que celle de Lordran. Peut-être plus variée même, plus riche. Peut-être... Un remède, une cure... Je secouais la tête. Chimère. Je devais me concentrer sur ce qui était certain. L'étroitesse du couloir d'escalier que nous prîmes força le groupe à s'aligner, me plaçant aux côtés de Zévran, devant Sten et Leliana. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin au bout de cet escalier, je fus légèrement surpris de voir que nous nous trouvions une fois de plus dans la salle du drake. La porte était dissimulée dans le mur, quasiment indécelable, expliquant pourquoi elle n'avait pas été remarquée plus tôt. Un aboiement subit me hérissa, résonnant dans la ruine alors que le chien accourait, la queue frétillante. N'avait-il pas été laissé au camps elfe ? Que faisait-il ici ? Thorn s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, à quoi le chien répondit par un jappement et de pointer la direction d'où il venait en grondant. Un bruit de pas se fit de plus en plus distinct. Régulier et prudents, assez légers. Pas d'armure, humanoïde. Lorsque l'Archiviste franchit le seuil néanmoins, plusieurs haussèrent un sourcil et le chef du groupe l'interpella.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Comment êtes vous entré ?

\- Tu m'a ouvert un chemin que j'ai pu emprunter sans trop de risque. Répondit Zathrian. Mais je sens que le cœur n'est pas en ta possession. Pourquoi Versipelle est-il toujours en vie ? Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider à rompre la malédiction qui ronge notre peuple. Insista t-il avec un ton de reproche.

\- La Dame-Sylve m'a révélé que c'est vous qui avez créé la malédiction. Vous m'avez caché la vérité. **Vous** êtes responsable de ce qui arrive à notre peuple. Renvoya Thorn avec aigreur.

\- Ah, c'est ainsi que se nomme cet esprit à présent ? Elle a du te dire qu'elle n'invoquerais pas le grand loup si tu n'acceptais pas ses exigences. N'a tu pas déjà deviné qu'elle et Versipelle ne font qu'un ?

\- Je m'en étais douté. Admit le Garde des Ombres.

\- C'est elle, l'esprit que j'ai invoqué et lié au grand loup. C'est l'incarnation de la forêt elle-même, belle et impitoyable, aussi sereine que sauvage, pure et bestiale. Ceux qui ont été touchés sont devenu comme elle, homme et bête à la fois...

L'Archiviste marcha quelque pas vers la carcasse ensanglantée du drake, restant à l'écart de la mare de sang noirâtre à moitié séché avant de se retourner vers le groupe et reprendre la parole.

\- Ces monstres sont ceux-là même qui ont détruit ma famille et attaqué mon clan. Ils méritent d'être éradiqués, comme tu a tué cette bête sauvage. Raccompagne moi jusqu'à l'esprit, et je la contraindrais à reprendre la forme de Versipelle. Tu pourra à cet instant la tuer et récupérer son cœur.

\- N'allez vous pas au moins leur parler ? Les loups ont regagné leur conscience, ils veulent la fin de la malédiction au moins autant que nous ! Protesta l'elfe en armure d'argent, soutenu par un aboiement du mabari.

\- Regagné leur conscience ? Se moqua l'archiviste, dont le visage impassible se tordit de colère. Quelle différence par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient auparavant ? Ils ne désirent que la vengeance, ou une libération que je refuse de leur accorder ! Allons prendre le cœur, et finissons en !

\- Tuer la Dame-Sylve mettra t-il fin à la malédiction ? Demanda Thorn avec un léger espoir dans la voix.

\- Non. Son cœur permettra de guérir nos malades, mais la malédiction est bien plus puissante que cela. Et quand bien même, continua Zathrian avec du venin dans la voix, quand bien même je le pourrais, je ne briserais pas la malédiction. Ces bêtes sauvages méritent leur existence misérable. Je ne ferais rien pour les aider. Jamais. Tu est Dalatien. Tu sais ce qu'il nous en coûte de rester libre. Comment pourrais tu laisser un tel crime impuni !?

\- Ce sont les nôtres qui souffrent à présent de cette rancune centenaire ! Doivent-ils périr eux aussi, parce que vous êtes incapable d'abandonner votre égoïste vengeance ?

Tels des poignards, les mots avaient frappé les deux elfes en plein cœur, la violence de leurs paroles faisant vibrer l'air, me faisant rendre compte que j'avais déjà la main enroulée autour de la poignée de mon sabre. La tension s'épaissit, les deux interlocuteurs se défiant dans le silence de mort qui avait succédé à cet éclat.

\- Si j'accepte de les rencontrer, lâcha finalement l'Archiviste avec lassitude, mais qu'ils préfèrent la revanche aux paroles, me protégeras tu de leurs assauts ?

\- Oui, je le ferais. Assura l'elfe en retrouvant son calme.

\- J'ai peine à y voir une quelconque utilité... Mais c'est entendu. Bien des siècles se sont écoulés voyons ce que l'esprit a à me dire...

Je laissais retomber ma main de la poignée de mon arme. Il avait craqué. Alors qu'il passait à côté de moi pour entrer dans l'escalier dérobé je surpris cependant un regard remplis de haine qu'il m'adressa silencieusement, avant de rompre le contact. Je laisse le chien et les autres me passer devant avant de m'engager le dernier. Il n'avait pas été brisé. Il avait juste ravalé son venin. Profitant de ce que tout le monde me tournait le dos, je pris dans ma boîte sans fond un tout petit objet : une sculpture en ivoire représentant grossièrement une femme aux yeux clos, entouré d'un tissu blanc pur. Le gardant fermement dans ma main gauche, j'entendis avant même de sortir du tunnel les grognements des loup-garous qui s'élevèrent. Alors que je dépassais Morrigan et Zévran pour avoir une meilleure vue de la scène je me retrouvais face à un tableau frappant par sa symétrie : Zathrian et la Dame-Sylve se tenaient face à face, avec Thorn et Garol faisant office de seconds. Les loup-garous et le groupe dont je faisais partie jouaient le rôle de témoins, bien que le calme stoïque des compagnons du Garde des Ombres tranchait avec l'attitude hostile des loups qui feulaient à l'encontre de l'Archiviste. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'esprit posa son regard brièvement sur ses suivants que ceux-ci se turent, leur animosité prenant une forme plus silencieuse.

\- Te voilà donc, esprit...

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de continuer plus loin que Garol se jetait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille et l'interpellant avec une rancune débordante.

\- Vous parlez à la Dame-Sylve ! Adressez vous à elle avec respect ! Grogna t-il avant de retourner aux côté de celle-ci, se retenant visiblement de ne pas attaquer de suite.

\- Tu a choisis un nom, esprit ? Reprit Zathrian en ignorant délibérément l'intervention du loup. Ainsi que pour tes animaux de compagnie ? Ces bêtes, qui te servent de disciples ?

\- Ceux sont eux qui m'ont baptisé Zathrian. Ces noms, ils les ont choisis en leur âme et conscience. Et c'est justement parce que je leur rend leur âme, leur conscience, qu'ils sont mes disciples.

\- Ils n'en ont pas plus que leurs ancêtres, des bêtes sauvages, des chiens galeux ! Leur âme est aussi noir que leur silhouette est difforme ! Cracha l'Archiviste avec un mépris tangible.

\- Il ne vous aidera jamais ma Dame ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Il ne vient pas parlementer ! S'écria Garol, nerveux.

\- C'est bien pour parlementer que je suis là, même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Nous savons tous que la violence est inéluctable, votre instinct vous y pousse, et le mien aussi.

\- Il n'y a rien d'inéluctable. Dit la Dame-Sylve en se rapprochant de l'elfe. Ton cœur n'est pas dénué de compassion Zatrhian. Notre pénitence a assez duré, tu le vois bien.

\- Ta pénitence est aussi éternelle que ma souffrance, esprit. Ce n'est que justice. Répliqua l'Archiviste avec une amertume vieille de plusieurs siècles.

\- Ta souffrance est elle vraiment la seule raison de ton refus ? A tu raconté à ce mortel comment tu as créé la malédiction ?

La question fit réagir Thorn, qui répondit avec prudence.

\- Quelle différence cela fait-il ?

\- Cette forêt est ancienne mortel, et j'en suis l'esprit, le cœur. Je n'ai pas traversé le Voile j'ai été arraché aux arbres, aux rocs, à la terre. Expliqua l'entité en désignant tout ce qui les entourait, allant jusqu'à effleurer une racine d'un geste presque tendre. On m'a unie à Versipelle, le grand loup. Je ne le possède pas comme un sylvain ou un mort-vivant je ne fais que partager son être...

Elle cessa de marcher autour de la salle et revint se placer face à Zathrian. Dans le même temps je m'étais rapproché insensiblement, dépassant Sten et Alistair pour me placer au premier rang de la discussion. Aussi entendis-je clairement la suite.

\- Mais pour utiliser pareille magie, Zathrian a du verser son propre sang. La malédiction et sa vie sont inextricablement liées... Zathrian, ton peuple pense que tu a redécouvert l'immortalité de ses ancêtres, mais c'est faux. Tant que la malédiction perdure, toi aussi.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Protesta l'Archiviste avec véhémence, sans parvenir à convaincre qui que ce soit.

La compréhension de ces paroles me frappe avec la puissance d'un coups de Smough, et la colère commence à monter en moi, me faisant serrer plus fort encore le talisman d'ivoire. J'entends à peine derrière moi les mouvements de recul et de dégoût d'Alistair et Leliana tant je dois contenir ma colère face à ce qui est trop similaire à ce que les dieux d'Anor Londo ont fait à l'humanité.

\- La mort de Zathrian est donc nécessaire pour dissiper la malédiction ? Demanda Thorn, s'attirant un regard enragé de l'autre elfe.

\- Si la vie de Zathrian est liée à la malédiction, l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Mais oui, sa mort peut contribuer à la lever.

\- Alors tuons le ! Rugit Garol avec excitation. Mettons le en pièce !

\- Vous avez peut-être la parole, mais vous n'en restez pas moins des bêtes sauvages ! Qu'avez vous à gagner en me tuant ? Je suis le seul à connaître la fin du rituel, et jamais ne l'accomplirais. Déclara l'Archiviste avec détermination.

\- Vous voyez ? Il faut tous les tuer ! Renchérit encore le loup-garou couleur automne, les crocs dévoilés.

\- Voyez donc comme ils sont prompt à se retourner contre vous. Faites ce pour quoi vous êtes venu, ou ôtez vous de mon chemin ! Commanda Zathrian.

Le Garde des Ombres resta immobile et silencieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse choisir, j'avançais. Ignorant Garol qui m'attaqua pratiquement alors que je me plaçais juste devant la Dame-Sylve, et je vis qu'elle intimait au loup de ne pas bouger alors que nos regard se croisaient. Un éclair de compréhension passa entre nous, et ses pupilles rétrécirent. Je me retournais, voyant Thorn me regarder avec incertitude et le reste du groupe hésitant, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Thorn, je vous dois bien plus que la vie. Mais si vous vous rangez du côté de celui ayant lancé une telle malédiction, de celui n'ayant aucun remord pour ceux qui souffrent de celle-ci qu'ils soient ces loups ou les siens, tout ça afin de prolonger sa vie et sa haine, alors je serais forcé de vous en empêcher.

Je dégaine mon katana d'un geste fluide, la foudre crépitant sur le métal étincelant. La menace resta suspendue en l'air, le choc se lisant clairement sur les visages. Mais la voix mordante de l'Archiviste coupa court aux questions qui auraient pu se poser.

\- Un monstre prenant le parti des monstres. Garde des Ombres, ne le voyez vous pas ? J'ignore quelle genre de démon a pu donner naissance à une telle abomination, mais il n'est pas humain ! Il doit périr maintenant, avec le reste des bêtes avec lesquelles il s'allie !

\- Ne laissez pas la haine de Zathrian vous aveugler, mortel. Il n'est pas ce que vous appelez une abomination, pas même un esprit. Le fardeau qu'il porte est semblable au mien, et c'est pour cela qu'il me défends.

Les accusations de Zathrian et démentis de la Dame-Sylve achevèrent de semer le désarroi. Le groupe ne savait quel parti prendre, déchiré par l'intransigeance que l'elfe continuait de montrer et la présence d'un de leur membre dans l'autre camps. Ce fut trop pour l'Archiviste, qui explosa soudain de toute la haine que des siècles avaient fait fermenter.

\- Puisque vous ne m'aidez pas, vous allez mourir avec eux ! Vous allez endurer les souffrances que vous méritez !

Ses mains avaient déjà commencé à bouger avant même la fin de son discours, et sa magie se déchaîna lorsqu'il agrippa son bâton. Une explosion de force repoussa brutalement tout le monde de plusieurs mètres, et seul mes réflexes affûtés me permirent de résister en plantant mon arme dans le sol, la lame s'enfonçant dans la pierre en crissant. La Dame-Sylve avait repris la forme du loup blanc, les loup-garous et elle étaient figés dans une prison de magie et l'elfe s'apprêtait à user une fois de plus de ses pouvoirs. La colère gronda en moi avec la force d'une avalanche. Non, non ! Je ne laisserais pas celui là s'en tirer ainsi ! Brandissant le talisman d'ivoire, je scandait à toute vitesse les mots de la prière à Velka.

\- Orgueilleux miracles des Seigneurs, Sorcellerie impie du Dragon Pâle, Flammes sauvages de la Sorcière, que le Vœu de Silence fasse taire vos péchés !

Une énergie violette pâle se concentra autour du talisman, avant de se répandre dans toute la salle en vagues concentriques. Elles traversèrent chaque être de la salle, laissant une pluie de poussière scintillant brièvement d'un éclat blanchâtre avant de disparaître.

\- Que... Qu'avez vous fait ? Qu'avez vous fait ?!

La voix paniqué de Zathrian était douce musique à mes oreilles... La face ravagée par l'incrédulité, il leva son bâton et le pointa vers moi... Mais rien ne se passa. Il se tourna de tout les côtés, mais de toute part il était encerclé. Les loups-garous étaient libérés de leur prison surnaturelle, la Dame-Sylve avait retrouvé son apparence. Il était tenu en joue par l'arc de Leliana tandis que Sten, Alistair et Zévran bloquaient les chemins de sortie, armes brandies. L'incrédulité devint désespoir sur son visage lorsque l'espadon de Thorn siffla soudain dans les air et trancha net son bâton de bois, les deux morceaux tombant au sol dans une pluie d'échardes.

\- Oh assez... Je ne... je ne peux pas vous vaincre... Murmura Zathrian en tombant à genoux, brisé par son impuissance.

\- Tuons le ! Allez ! Rugit Garol en levant une patte griffue, son ennemi à sa merci.

\- Non, ne le tuez pas ! Implora Leliana. Dame-Sylve de grâce, arrêtez le !

Le geste du loups fut arrêté par l'esprit, qui intercepta sa patte et le fit reculer avec douceur mais fermeté.

\- Non, nous le tuerons pas. Affirma t-elle en dévisageant ses suivants. S'il n'y a pas de clémence dans nos cœurs, comment pouvons nous espérer qu'il en ait ?

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, esprit. Je suis... trop vieux, pour être clément. Tout ce que je vois son les visages de mes enfants, de mon peuple... C'est... impossible. Se lamenta le vieil elfe, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Laisseriez vous le clan entier mourir ? Pour ça ? Demanda Thorn, le faisant baisser la tête encore davantage, torturé.

Il releva la tête alors qu'une main gantée de métal se posait sur son épaule. Ma main, à sa grande surprise. Et lorsque mes mots jaillirent, ce ne fut pas son visage que je voyais. Je voyais un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux gris dévorés par le feu, les yeux vides de tout sinon de désespoir. Et ces mots que j'aurais voulu lui dire, que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire, coulèrent hors de moi.

\- Tout cela n'a t-il pas duré assez longtemps ? Tant de siècles, tant de vies perdues... N'y a t-il pas un autre choix ?

Non, ce n'était pas à lui que cela s'adressait vraiment. Mais à ce roi. A ce roi autrefois glorieux et puissant, qui avait tant craint le changement qu'il avait maudit une race entière afin de prolonger le règne des siens... Zathrian enleva ma main de son épaule et se releva.

\- J'ai peut-être vécu trop longtemps... La haine qui me ronge est pareil à une vieille racine noueuse... elle a consumé mon âme... Répondit-il, la peine et la fatigue prenant la place du vide qu'avait laissé le brasier de sa colère éteinte. Et toi, esprit ? Tu est prisonnière, tout comme moi, de cette malédiction. Ne crains tu pas ta fin ?

\- Tu est mon créateur Zathrian. Où je n'étais que Néant, tu m'a donné forme et conscience. J'ai connu douleur et amour, espoir et crainte. Toute cette joie qu'est la vie... Mais il n'est rien que je désire plus que la mort. Je t'implore, ô créateur... Achève moi. Nous implorons... Ta clémence.

La supplication de la Dame-Sylve fut le dernier clou qui s'enfonça dans le cercueil de la rancune. L'Archiviste hocha lentement la tête, et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Grande est ma honte, esprit... Je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui a vécu trop longtemps...

\- Tu briseras donc... La malédiction ? Souffla l'être des forêts, pleine d'attentes.

Il leva les yeux et plongea dans son regard, avant de lâcher les mots qu'elle désirait entendre plus que tout.

\- Oui, le temps est venu... Finissons-en... Finissons-en ensemble. Acheva t-il en se relevant, la paix se lisant sur son visage et son être.

Le Vœu de silence avait prit fin, et la magie était à la disposition de l'elfe. Je reculais avec les autres pendant que les loups-garous se rassemblaient autour du couple formé par l'esprit et le mage. Pour la première fois les loups le regardèrent avec autre chose que de la haine et crainte. De l'attente, de l'espoir se lisait dans leurs yeux. Zathrian rassembla son pouvoir, une douce lumière bleu l'enveloppant alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Puis il claqua dans ses mains, avant de tomber inerte face contre terre. La Dame-Sylve croisa ses bras encerclés de branches, et des pattes se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules. Garol, sa face canine clairement peinée, ainsi que plusieurs autre loups, ils la regardaient avec une vénération et une adoration... Une grande lumière dorée jaillit du corps olivâtre, et il se dissipa dans les air en un flot de poussière d'or qui s'élevèrent vers une trouée au plafond. Une radiance similaire illumina les loups, qui changèrent lentement de forme. Leur taille baissa, les membres devinrent bras et jambes, les faces se changèrent en visage. Devant nous se trouvèrent bientôt un peu plus d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes nus, qui semblaient avoir peine à croire ce qui s'était déroulé devant eux. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et je reconnu Garol. Son visage humain était celui d'un homme musclé aux traits carrés, à la barbe et aux cheveux roux comme l'était sa fourrure.

\- C'est... Terminé. Elle est partie, et... Nous revoilà humain. J'ai peine à le croire. Déclara t-il lentement, comme assommé.

\- Je vais retourner au camps. Lui dit Thorn avec un soulagement mêlé d'amertume en s'accroupissant près du cadavre de Zathrian. Allez vous-en.

\- Merci. Nous... Ne vous oublierons jamais. Acheva l'ancien loup avant de partir avec les siens par l'escalier dérobé.

**POV Alistair**

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse incroyable, ne laissant que peu de temps pour respirer et encore moins réfléchir. Ils avaient ramené le cadavre de l'Archiviste au camps, obtenu la promesse de la part de la nouvelle Archiviste que les chasseurs, une fois rétablis, iraient avertir les autres clans pour lever une troupe prête à aider les Gardes des Ombres. Thorn avait cependant décliné l'hospitalité des elfes, voulant repartir le plus vite possible sur les routes. En chemin vers le camps, il lui avait confié à quel point son clan lui manquait, à quel point il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps dans cet havre qu'était la communauté elfe. Le regret dans la voix de son compagnon avait touché Alistair, qui se sentait honteux de mettre un tel fardeau sur les épaules de son ami. Supporter le fardeau du commandement, devoir se montrer solide et intransigeant pour accomplir le devoir de Garde des Ombres, même face aux siens. Alistair ne se sentait pas capable d'y arriver, tout simplement. Quand à être roi, il refusait d'y penser. A présent ils étaient de nouveau dans un camps d'une nuit, la nuit étendant sa noirceur. Morrigan avait son propre feu à l'écart, sa tente isolée des autres. Bon débarras aux yeux du jeune homme, qui y voyait un répit aux piques de la sorcière. Sten était debout au milieu du camps, les bras croisés. Impossible de dire ce qui passait dans ce crâne. Zévran taillait quelque chose avec un couteau, assis devant sa tente. Leliana était en train de parler avec Thorn un peu plus loin du feu, et le chien était leurs côtés.

Quand à Sirion... Alistair se tourna pour examiner son... compagnon d'arme, avec une méfiance qu'il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à ressentir. Toujours dans son armure de métal et de tissu, plusieurs sacoches reposaient à ses côtés, l'une d'elles devant contenir la boîte sans fond. Il n'avait que pour seule arme visible les deux coutelas enfilés à sa ceinture, l'or brillant et l'argent sombre. Et son regard était si vague... Il regardait le feu comme un mourant regarde le ciel, dans une vaine quête pour trouver un sens au monde qui l'entoure. Ce qui s'était passé dans les ruines était encore trop frais et Alistair ne savait comment l'aborder à ce sujet. L'entendre s'allier avec les loups, allant jusqu'à menacer de s'opposer aux Gardes des Ombres. Pourquoi arriver à une telle extrémité ? L'esprit avait mentionné un fardeau, une raison pour laquelle il l'avait défendu. Quelle raison ? Et plus que tout, ce moment ou il avait créé un Châtiment... Alistair l'avait vu. Il avait vu l'Archiviste paniqué, incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Il avait aperçue la foudre de Morrigan mourir au bout de ses doigts, la prison magique des loups de briser. Sirion possédait les pouvoirs des Templiers ! Chevalier Solaire... Et si cela désignait un ordre similaire aux Templiers ? Tout s'expliquerait. Le désir d'en apprendre plus sur la magie de Thédas, la réticence à partager ses connaissances en sorcellerie, la puissance du Châtiment employé. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu absorber de lyrium, sans une consommation régulière les templiers perdaient leurs capacités. Il devait y avoir une explication...

Il entendit soudain la voix de Leliana s'élever, et il oublia ce qu'il pensait. Une mélodie magnifique, une mélodie portée par le talent de la barde orlésienne. Dans ses paroles indistinctes se mêlait le regret, la tristesse et l'espoir, une fresque d'émotions qui serra le cœur du Garde alors que le visage de Duncan lui revint, son visage sévère mais compatissant lui disant de ne pas s'en faire... Il regarda la belle rousse se déplacer lentement autour du feu, accompagnant son chant d'une grâce hypnotique, le temps se ralentissant pour faire durer la beauté de l'instant. Avec une lenteur infinie la voix de la barde mourut, et le silence revint sur le camps. Le regard d'Alistair glissa vers Sirion. Le visage du chevalier était livide, de ses yeux glissaient des perles scintillantes, le chant semblant percer au plus profond de son être caparaçonné de mystères. La lumière du feu reflétait les larmes coulant le long le long de ses pommettes, passant par les courbes des joues avant de ralentir au menton pour finalement tomber sur le sol, sans aucun geste pour les essuyer.

\- Excusez moi, mais... Sirion, vous pleurez. L'interpella doucement Leliana.

La main du chevalier solaire se détacha du sol, et toucha son visage avec lenteur, comme incrédule devant sa propre réaction, puis contempla ses doigts mouillés avec une étrange fascination. Alistair détourna le regard, gêné, pour voir que Zévran et Thorn s'étaient assis près du feu. Sten étaient toujours debout, mais s'était rapproché également, tandis que la sorcière avait furtivement pris place aux côtés du Garde des Ombres.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider. Laissez nous seulement savoir. Laissez nous une chance de comprendre... Vous n'avez pas à souffrir seul.

Alistair se sentit mal à l'aise. Leliana profitait de la faiblesse psychologique dans laquelle Sirion se trouvait en l'état présent pour l'interroger. Un rappel que sous ce visage compatissant se cachait une ancienne barde orlésienne, espionne et peut-être assassine... Ils avaient besoin de savoir, mais... C'était vicieux. Le chevalier resta silencieux, puis essuya son visage et repris la parole, d'une voix un peu plus distincte, plus affirmée.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé des réponses... Je vais vous en donner. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

A la question de Thorn le chevalier se contenta de tourner son regard vers Leliana. Alistair sentit son esprit se remplir d'appréhensions...

\- Promet moi... Que tu chanteras une nouvelle fois.

Qui s'effondrèrent lorsque les mots de Sirion franchirent ses lèvres. Faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa gêne face aux idées qui avaient germées dans son crâne, le templier ne vit qu'a peine la rousse acquiescer, conduisant le guerrier à commencer son récit...


	9. Confidences

**Chapitre 9 : Confidences **

**POV Alistair**

\- Je dois vous raconter depuis les temps anciens pour que vous compreniez tout... Durant l'Âge des anciens, le monde n'était encore qu'une ébauche noyée dans le brouillard... Une terre rocheuse grisâtre d'arbres titanesques et de Dragons immortels. Vint alors l'avènement du Feu.

Alistair tiqua. Il avait déjà entendu Sirion mentionner le Feu avec une telle... Révérence ? Respect ? Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut à l'instant.

\- Et avec le Feu vint la diversité. La chaleur et le froid. La vie et la mort. Et bien sûr... La Lumière et les Ténèbres. C'est alors qu'ils sortirent des Ténèbres. Et découvrirent les Âmes des Seigneurs à l'intérieur de la Flamme.

\- ''Ils'' ? Demanda Leliana, mais le chevalier l'ignora.

\- Nito, le premier s'entre les morts. La Sorcière d'Izalith, et ses filles du Chaos. Gwen, le Seigneur Solaire, accompagné de ses fidèles chevaliers. Et le furtif Pygmée, si facilement oubliable.

Chevalier solaire ! Cette fois Alistair en était sûr, il avait fait le lien.

\- Pourvu de la force des Seigneurs, ils défièrent alors les Dragons. Les redoutables éclairs de Gwen fracassèrent leurs écailles de pierre. Les sorcières déchaînèrent contre eux des tempêtes de flammes, tandis que Nito semait dans leurs rangs les graines de la maladie et de la mort. Et en trahissant les siens, Seath l'écorché scella le funeste destin des Dragons. Les dieux recréèrent le monde ravagé par la guerre, et ainsi débuta l'âge du Feu...

\- Un âge d'or je présume. Toute les religions parlent d'un âge d'or perdu. Glissa Zévran.

\- Seath, le dragon ayant trahi les siens, se vit offrir le titre de Duc. Il créa la sorcellerie et fut le fondateur de l'académie draconique de Vinheim. La Sorcière d'Izalith et ses filles enseignèrent aux hommes l'art de manipuler la flamme de vie des êtres vivant, la pyromancie. Gwen et sa famille donnèrent aux hommes la possibilité de faire appel à la puissance de leur foi, en offrant à leurs prêtres et chevaliers de puissants miracles capable de rivaliser avec la magie. Oui, ce fut un âge d'or.

\- Votre magie... A été créé par un dragon ? Andrasté, quelle abomination ! S'exclama Leliana, choquée. Comment vos gens peuvent-ils faire faire confiance à une magie enseignée par des faux dieux, et la qualifier de miracle ?

\- Mais que de jalousie j'entends dans cette douce voix. Railla Morrigan, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. N'êtes vous pas simplement envieuse que votre dieu semble bien absent comparé aux sien ?

\- C'est faux ! Je me lamente de voir tout un peuple dans les ténèbres de l'ignorance, asservi par des choses qui se prétendent divines ! Les tévintides ont fait la même chose, et ils ont déchaînés l'Engeance sur le monde avant d'être banni dans les profondeurs de la terre par le Créateur ! C'est un de ces monstres qui dirige à présent la horde d'engeances, un Archidémon !

Alistair sentait un mal de tête poindre. Même si il ne l'exprimait pas aussi fortement que la barde, il partageait son avis. Le parallèle avec les anciens dieux tévintides était très pertinent. Une scène s'imposa dans son esprit de nouveau, le moment ou la magie s'était éteinte devant le pouvoir de Sirion.

\- Dites moi Sirion... était-ce un miracle que vous avez employé plus tôt, dans les ruines ?

La question d'Alistair coupa d'un seul coup Leliana dans son élan, et tout les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers le chevalier, qui hocha la tête.

\- Le Vœu de Silence. Il empêche tout usage de la magie, des miracles ou de la pyromancie autour de l'utilisateur pendant un certain temps.

\- Il empêche l'utilisation de la magie ? Par le souffle du Créateur, j'avais raison, vous êtes un templier. Mais... S'interrogea le garde, soudainement moins assuré. Comment faite vous pour utiliser un tel pouvoir ? Les Templiers souvent consommer régulièrement du lyrium sous peine de perdre leurs pouvoirs, et vous n'en avez jamais pris.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de minerai magique ou d'un quelconque artifice. En tant que Chevalier Solaire et suivant du dieu de la guerre, ma foi seule me permet d'accomplir les miracles dont je connais les prières.

\- C'est... C'est un mensonge... Balbutia Leliana, le doute plaqué sur son visage au point que c'en était douloureux à regarder. C'est de la magie, rien que de la magie, on doit vous tromper...

Alistair sentit son cœur se tordre devant la détresse de la belle rousse. Lui-même était retourné par les affirmations du chevalier, et il ne savait que croire. Il se rappela alors de la guérison d'Eamon, le pouvoir des cendres.

\- Andrasté avait accomplis des miracles au nom du Créateur. C'est à sa mort qu'il s'est détourné des hommes, le Cantique le dit. Tant que nous serons en disgrâce à ses yeux, alors il ne répondra pas à nos prières, mais il est toujours là, j'en ai la conviction.

\- Heureux soit les imbéciles incapable de doute. Persifla la sorcière, mais Alistair l'ignora en contemplant le sourire que Leliana lui donna.

\- Ces débats théologiques sont particulièrement passionnants, mais je crois que le récit n'est pas terminé. Pointa Zévran en mimant un bâillement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du templier.

Sirion inclina la tête un instant, puis reprit la parole. L'atmosphère changea lentement alors que ses mots s'élevaient dans les airs, sa voix devenant plus basse, plus profonde.

\- Mais l'Âge du Feu n'était pas appelé à durer éternellement. Le Feu commençait à décliner, il était appelé à mourir pour laisser la place aux Ténèbres. Les hommes ne voyaient plus de Lumière, seulement des nuits sans fin.

\- Vos dieux ne pouvaient-ils pas agir ? Repousser les Ténèbres ? Demanda Thorn, sceptique.

\- Ils étaient des dieux, mais pas tout-puissants. Leur âge touchait à sa fin. Mais ils ont agis, confirma t-il en prenant une grande inspiration avant de continuer. La Sorcière d'Izalith tenta d'utiliser son Âme de Seigneur pour allumer un nouveau Feu. Elle en perdit le contrôle et devint le Foyer du Chaos, engloutissant la citée d'Izalith dans la lave et donnant naissance à des milliers de démons. Les Chevaliers de Gwen tentèrent de détruire l'abomination, mais en pure perte : la citée fut abandonnée. Toute les enfants de la Sorcière, sauf une, moururent ou furent... transformées en monstres...

La douleur dans la voix du chevalier surprit Alistair. Des souvenirs douloureux semblaient ressurgir de ses paroles, mais il les domina avant de continuer, les yeux brillants.

\- Gwen, effrayé par l'arrivé des Ténèbres, décida de prolonger l'âge du Feu par tout les moyens nécessaires. Il commença par donner un morceau de son âme au dragon Seath, son plus proche conseiller et confident, ainsi qu'aux quatre plus grands rois humains. Ensuite, il plaça sa fille Gwenevere à la tête des dieux restant. Et enfin... enfin... Il se jeta dans la Première flamme. Consumant son âme et son être il devint un combustible vivant pour le Feu, pour prolonger l'âge de la Lumière.

Une des bûches du feu de camps s'effondra, faisant jaillir une pluie d'étincelles. Zévran se racla la gorge avant de lancer d'une voix qui se voulait vaguement intéressée :

\- Quelle magnifique sacrifice, noble et désintéressé. L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là j'espère ?

\- Presque. Malgré le sacrifice du souverain les Ténèbres progressaient. Et c'est à ce moment là que les porteurs de la Marque Sombre apparurent parmi les vivants. Ceux touchés par cette malédiction deviennent... Immortels.

Alistair leva un sourcil. La phrase repassa deux ou trois fois dans son esprit. Puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien entendu, il lâcha un trait d'humour incrédule.

\- Parmi la liste des malédictions, devenir immortel me semble de loin l'une des plus acceptable...

\- Non, c'est la pire. Le coupa abruptement Sirion, le visage fermé. Ceux qui sont touchés, à leur mort, reviennent à la vie un peu plus tard. Mais chaque mort emporte un morceau d'eux, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus du maudit qu'une Carcasse, un monstre vide de tout à l'exception de la haine de ceux qui vivent encore. La Marque Sombre fait de ses victimes des mort-vivants, condamné à mourir et revenir sans fin, jusqu'à ce que la douleur de vivre soit si forte qu'ils se couchent par terre et cessent de penser, dans l'espoir de ne plus souffrir. Ceux possédant une forte volonté, qui possèdent un but qu'ils sont déterminés à atteindre au delà de la mort, eux sont capable de rester humains. Mais même alors il suffit d'un seul instant de doute pour que la folie s'installe, que la Marque Sombre réclame son dû.

Cette fois, les visages horrifiés étaient unanimes. Seul Sten conservait une face de pierre comme à son habitude, et Alistair se raccrocha à ce visage pour retrouver ses esprits. Quelle horreur. Quelle monstruosité. Un tel destin... Il ne le souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi.

\- Ainsi, les mort-vivants découverts sont traqués par le clergé et brûlés dans les Feux, utilisés comme combustible afin de repousser encore davantage les Ténèbres dont ils sont porteurs. Ceux qui échappent à ce destin sont dépouillés de leur titre, de leurs existences, parqués et envoyé dans l'Asile des mort-vivants, pour y atteindre la folie ou la fin du monde.

Le chevalier se leva, puis se débarrassa de son armure. Les gantelets, les brassards, puis le plastron de métal et de tissu. Il suspendit son geste un instant, promenant son regard sur le groupe. Alistair frissonna en croisant les yeux de Sirion, ces yeux roux dans laquelle dansait une flamme qui, il en était à présent certain, n'était pas un reflet de la lumière du camps. D'un mouvement brutal, il ôta sa chemise et se retourna, présentant son dos. Et la Marque Sombre apparut, cercle parfait de peau brûlée se détachant au creux de la colonne vertébrale, palpitant presque sous les yeux abasourdis du groupe.

\- Je me rappelle encore de ma première mort. Raconta le... Le mort-vivant. J'accompagnais mon seigneur et tombait avec la troupe dans une embuscade de brigands. Je reçut un carreau dans la poitrine, tombait... Et me réveillait, la nuit venue, indemne. Revenant trouver mon seigneur, ce fut l'expression terrifié de mes compagnons qui me fit comprendre mon nouveau statut. Par égard à mes services rendu, je fus envoyé à l'Asile des mort-vivants...

L'abomination se remit en face d'eux, remettant sa chemise sans aucun signe de tension malgré ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Puis, d'une voix presque indifférente, il lâcha :

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai défendu la Dame-Sylve et ses loups. Son fardeau d'éternité est mien, mais contrairement à elle la mort ne peut m'en délivrer. A présent, allez vous me mettre à bas pour ce que je suis ou bien écouter la suite de mon histoire ?

**POV Neutre**

Le silence était aussi solide que du marbre, le crépitement du feu semblant s'être assourdis devant les révélations de Sirion. Celui-ci restait immobile, ne faisant pas un geste pour saisir une de ses multiples armes ou s'enfuir, ses yeux passant d'un vivant à l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait percer le secret de leurs pensées.

**POV Leliena**

Comment une telle chose... Ce qu'il avait dit, déclaré par un autre, aurait été rejeté comme une absurdité, le rejeton d'un manipulateur doté d'une imagination débordante. Mais pourtant... Son entraînement de barde orlésienne ne la trompait pas : que ce soit le langage du corps, les intonations de la voix, tout criait la sincérité. Mais tant de ses paroles étaient... Hérétiques. Rien dans ce qu'il avait dit ne correspondait au Cantique. De multiples dieux, des miracles accessibles au plus humble prêtre, une magie libre et sauvage... Le Créateur la pardonne, mais elle commençait à le croire au lieu de le penser dupé. Ses armes étranges, ses ignorances. La marque noire, elle l'avait vu dans son dos lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné, et elle n'avait toujours pas disparu depuis. Elle commençait seulement à en saisir toute les implications. Un homme immortel, quelqu'un ayant vu le monde pendant... Combien de personnes avait-il du laisser derrière ? Peut-être même une femme aimée, qu'il avait vu vieillir et mourir. Elle se rappelait ses pleurs, alors qu'elle chantait la chanson aux morts. Non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le chasser, à l'attaquer. Pas encore. Elle voulait entendre la suite, et alors seulement elle prendrait sa décision.

**POV Morrigan**

Ses contes étaient digne des plus grandes absurdités que la Chantrie aimait à répéter. Mais il n'y avait pas de foi débilitante dans ses paroles, mais le savoir de celui qui a vu et su. Un parfum d'authentique, de vécu. Et beaucoup trop de preuves s'accumulaient pour rejeter facilement ce qu'il disait. Le sort qu'il lui avait donné par exemple. Sa forme était étrange, son fonctionnement aberrant. Rien de ce que sa mère lui avait appris ne ressemblait à cela. Et ce qu'il avait fait dans les ruines. Ce moment lorsqu'elle avait sentis sa magie soudainement... Disparaître. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mots. Le mana ne répondait plus à ses commandes, la foudre avait disparu de ses doigts, et même son bâton était devenu aussi inerte que du bois mort. Et pire encore, elle n'avait pas pu se transformer. C'était comme si d'un seul ordre, il avait interdit à la magie de fonctionner. Alistair avait juste dans l'idée, mais son esprit limité ne comprenait pas la mesure de la chose. Ce n'était pas simplement ce que les Templiers faisaient. C'était cent fois plus puissant. Et la malédiction dont il se déclarait porteur. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'en penser. Atteindre l'immortalité était un exploit, mais les circonstances qui l'entourait étaient moins que désirables. A quoi bon vivre, si c'était pour se perdre soi-même ? Cet homme était dangereux, mais une source indéniable de savoir et de puissance. Elle brûlait d'entendre la suite, et elle espérait qu'aucun imbécile ne se lève pour hurler à l'abomination.

**POV Thorn**

Le Garde des Ombres sentait sa tête bourdonner, ses épaules écrasées par le poids de la décision qu'il devait prendre. Sirion mettait en sens dessus dessous chacune des expectations qu'il avait faite, ou plutôt qu'il avait tenté de ne pas faire. Morrigan lui avait dit de se méfier, mais il se rendait seulement maintenant compte à quel point elle avait raison. Un monstre... Ils voyageaient depuis le début avec un monstre. Une chose qui pourrait à tout instant devenir fou et les assassiner sans scrupule. Il avait vu sa force, son endurance, supérieur même à celle d'un Garde des Ombres ou du Qunari Sten. Il n'était peut-être pas fou, mais quel degré l'en séparait vraiment ? Quel fragile barrière mentale lui permettait de tenir en respect sa folie ? Et même alors… Il avait vu des choses improbables. Mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation de ses propres yeux. Voyant que sa décision semblait attendue, il leva la main et parla.

\- Avez vous une preuve tangible à nous montrer de votre état ? Mis à part cette marque ?

Sirion acquiesça, à sa surprise, et dégaina son long coutelas doré. Les Gardes se raidirent, mais le mouvement suivant ne fut pas celui auquel ils s'attendaient. D'un seul geste vif, l'homme planta l'arme dans sa poitrine, la pivota et retira ensuite dans une gerbe de sang, le visage impassible. Thorn contempla sans trop y croire l'horrible plaie déversant du sang, puis la figure impassible de… Du mort-vivant qui le regardait. Une dizaine de secondes passèrent. Puis encore une autre. Mais Sirion était toujours debout, sans aucune manifestation de souffrance.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé mourir d'une blessure pareille ? S'étrangla Alistair d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai survécu à pire.

\- Pire que... Sainte Andrasté, vous allez vous vider de votre sang ! Explosa Leliana, choquée.

Thorn regarda le mort-vivant repoussant les tentatives de la barde de lui faire des bandages, avant de brandir une figurine d'ivoire en récitant ce qui ressemblait à une prière. Une douce lumière dorée illumina la clairière, et la blessure s'effaça. Était-ce vraiment réel ? Il en aurait douté si il ne savait pas une chose : il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour inventer tout ça. Mort-vivant, abomination, quel qu'il soit, Sirion s'était prouvé fiable et utile. Ils avaient déjà trop peu d'alliés, le rejeter était une folie. Avisant les étoiles et le feu déclinant, il se rendit compte à quel point la nuit avait avancée. Mais ils étaient dans le territoire dalatien. Les chances que des engeances s'approchent sans qu'il ne le remarquent était faible. Sa décision était prise.

\- Sirion, peu m'importe ce que vous êtes. Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez loyal, et votre aide est précieuse. Vous restez avec nous. Déclara le Garde des Ombres.

\- Heu… C'est que…

Un regard appuyé et Alistair se tu. Sirion se rhabilla, et l'elfe nota que la fraîcheur de la nuit ne semblait pas l'affecter. Ce n'était guère une surprise par rapport au reste, mais un détail de plus.

\- Y a t-il d'autres différences entre vous et les humains normaux ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

Sirion s'arrêta, semblant confus un instant avant de se rasseoir et de répondre, lentement.

\- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment… réfléchi. Nous n'avons que peu… plutôt, pas besoin d'eau et de nourriture. La plupart des poisons sont trop faibles pour nous affecter. Nous ne sommes pas touchés par les maladies également.

Cela pourrait-il inclure la souillure de l'engeance ? Se demanda l'elfe, l'esprit qui bouillonnait à présent. C'était… Inespéré. Rendre les gens immunisé à la souillure était peut-être possible. Que les elfes ne meurent plus sous les blessures de l'engeance.

\- Continuez votre histoire. Déclara t-il en laissant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas resté éternellement dans cet asile, à pourrir sur place.

**POV Neutre**

Image ô combien appropriée. Parce que seul le but que le Garde donnait actuellement, celui de détruire l'engeance et de payer sa dette, l'empêchait d'errer sans but pour éventuellement devenir une Carcasse. Et dans cet asile, ce fut très proche d'arriver.

\- J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté dans ma cellule… Des années, des décennies, sans doutes des siècles. Mais je suis resté sain d'esprit. Et un jour, quelque chose rompit mon attente. Un homme lâcha un cadavre depuis le toit de ma cellule, la clé de la porte planté dans son torse.

\- Macabre. Commenta Zévran. Pourquoi n'avoir pas juste lâché la clé ?

\- Je sortis de ma prison, et retrouvait rapidement mon sauveur. Il s'appelait Oscar, Oscar d'Astora. Je le trouvait mortellement blessé, et il me confia alors ce qui lui était le plus précieux : sa fiole d'Estus, et la prophétie. C'était à cause de cette prophétie qu'il avait libéré tout les prisonniers de l'asile. Elle disait : _Toi qui est mort-vivant, tu est élu. Tu t'échappera de l'Asile des mort-vivants, et entamera un pèlerinage sur la terre des Seigneurs. Lorsque tu aura sonné la Cloche de l'Éveil, le destin des mort-vivants tu connaîtra…_ Oscar n'avait plus la force de continuer. Il me demanda de partir, car lors de sa résurrection il ne serait plus qu'une carcasse. Je le laissais à son sort, récupérant une épée en bon état et un bouclier sur des Carcasses me barrant la route. Je me retrouvais finalement dans la cour de l'asile, et à ce moment le démon de l'asile m'attaqua.

\- Un démon ? L'asile était gardé par un démon ? S'exclama Leliana, incrédule.

\- Le garde idéal, aussi éternel que ses captifs, et bien plus puissant. C'était lui qui avait blessé Oscar. Mais je triomphais. A l'extérieur, j'atteignis le pic, et fut emporté dans les serres d'un corbeau géant, qui m'amena au sanctuaire de Lige-Feu.

\- Je commence à croire que ma mère possède de la famille là-bas. Murmura Morrigan. Ce type d'action est sa spécialité.

\- Là-bas, je découvrais un guerrier sans nom, qui avait abandonné la quête que j'entreprenais. J'appris ainsi qu'il y avait en réalité deux cloches. L'une d'entre elle était dans les hauteurs du village des morts-vivants, l'autre dans les profondeurs du Hameau du Crépuscule. Le Sanctuaire de Lige-Feu étant à la croisé des chemins, je choisis de commencer par celle du village. En chemin, je rencontrais celui qui devait devenir mon... ami. Solaire d'Astora. Un homme étrange. Optimiste, joyeux… Son aide me fut précieuse pour vaincre les gargouilles de pierre gardant la première Cloche. Je descendis ensuite dans le Hameau du crépuscule, et…

Sa voix se craquela.

\- J'ignorais qui elle était à cet instant. Un obstacle sur le chemin de la Cloche, qui voulait ma mort pour des raisons qui ne m'effleuraient pas l'esprit. Un monstre au torse de femme juchée sur une grotesque araignée, une épée de feu à la main. Je l'ai tué, puis sonné la cloche qu'elle gardait. Et en empruntant dans un étroit passage, j'ai découvert sa raison. Identique en apparence, un torse de femme sur un corps d'araignée géante. Mais pâle comme la neige, mains jointes en une prière, les yeux éternellement clos. J'ai tenté de lui parler. Et elle m'a répondu, m'appelant Queelag. M'appelant sa sœur, car elle seule pouvait la comprendre. Elle ignorait, et moi aussi à ce moment, que nous ne nous comprenions uniquement grâce à ceci.

Il ôta de son doigt un anneau de bronze terni et le montra à tous, faisant jouer la lumière sur le métal gravé. Le bijou semblait simple, mais les gravures étaient d'une finesse remarquable, prouvant le talent de l'artisan.

\- Son nom était Quelaan. C'était l'une des filles survivantes de la Sorcière d'Izalith, transformées par la Flamme du Chaos. Sa sœur s'était placé sur le chemin de la Cloche, tuant les mort-vivants voulant accomplir la prophétie afin lui offrir leur humanité, unique chose capable de soulager sa douleur. Et à présent elle me rassurait, m'affirmait faiblement que sa souffrance constante n'était pas un problème, parce que j'étais là, moi, sa sœur bien-aimée…

Sirion se tut, remettant l'anneau à son doigt. Il tenta de reprendre le fil du récit, mais sa gorge nouée par l'émotion bloqua les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent. Il lui fallut plusieurs minute de silence avant qu'il ne puisse parler de nouveau.

\- Je la laissait là. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, si ce n'est lui donner les humanités que j'avais collecté sur les Carcasses. Je revins au sanctuaire de Lige-Feu, et y découvrit l'origine du nom des cloches de l'éveil. Du sol avait jaillit un immense serpent à moustache, à l'haleine si atroce qu'elle pourrait assommer un démon sur place, réveillé par les cloches.

\- Des moustaches ? Sur un serpent ? Vous amenez le bizarre à un nouveau niveau. Fit Alistair, qui peinait à s'imaginer la chose.

\- Frampt le Cherche-Roi se présenta à moi comme un serpent primordial, allié de Gwen. Il me donna une tâche : triompher des épreuves de la forteresse de Sen, et rallier la cité des dieux, Anor Londo, afin d'y réclamer le Calice Royal. Les cloches de l'éveil avaient également réveillé les géant de la citadelle, les forçant à ouvrir les portes. Je regrettais vite de les avoir franchis. Si il y a un endroit qui a bien failli me rendre fou, ce n'est pas l'asile, mais cette maudite forteresse. Elle était remplis d'homme-serpent, certains sorciers. Des pièges lançant des dards empoisonnés, des lames géantes se balançant sur des ponts étroits sous les sorts des hommes-serpent, des trappes menant dans des gouffres remplis de pieux. Des Carcasses également, beaucoup de ceux ayant tentés avant moi l'ascension et ont renoncé pour devenir charognards sur les suivants.

\- Je me demande comment vous vous y êtes pris pour survivre. Avec une telle expérience, les Corbeaux vous embaucheraient volontiers. Commenta Zévran.

\- Je n'ai pas survécu. Répondit aigrement Sirion. Je suis mort dans chaque piège, chaque embuscade. J'ai été foudroyé des dizaines de fois par les sorciers lézards, transpercés par les pieux des trappes, égorgé par des carcasses dans des couloirs sombres, écrasés par les géants des sommets de la forteresse. Mais le golem fut le pire. Au sommet de la forteresse se dressait un golem d'acier de plus de dix mètres de hauts, armé d'une hache gigantesque. J'ai brisé un nombre incalculable d'épées, de haches et de masses sur ses jambes de métal avant d'être tranché ou broyé, pour remonter et réessayer en vain. Pour le vaincre, j'ai du changer d'approche. Je repartis vers le sanctuaire de Lige-Feu pour y retrouver Laurentius. C'était un pyromancien du Grand Marais, et puisque je l'avais sauvé d'un boucher Carcasse, il m'était reconnaissant. Assez pour m'offrir un apprentissage dans la pyromancie.

L'assemblé devint soudainement incroyablement attentive. Sirion leva la main droite, et une flamme rougeâtre y dansa avant d'être projeté dans le feu mourant, le ranimant dans une flambée spectaculaire éclairant la clairière entière.

\- La pyromancie est un art bien distinct de la sorcellerie. Au lieu de prendre sa source dans l'âme, il vient du feu de la vie qui anime les choses, même les mort-vivants. Laurentius me céda une partie de sa flamme de vie afin d'embraser la mienne, me donnant accès aux pouvoirs du feu à travers ma main droite. C'est une forme de pouvoir simple, mais très puissante. Lorsque je me confrontais de nouveau au golem, je fis fondre sa jambe droite avant de le pousser dans le vide, l'envoyant se fracasser contre l'abîme en contrebas. Mais au sommet de la forteresse, je ne voyais que l'immense muraille de pierre séparant la cité d'Anor Londo des terres des hommes. J'ignorais comment y accéder. Du moins jusqu'à ce que des démons ailés me saisissent, et ne m'amène par les airs à une des tours des remparts.

\- Vous en faites une habitude. Si nous disposions de tel moyens de transport, notre mission en serait grandement facilité. S'amusa Thorn.

\- Anor Londo est… Magnifique. Souffla Sirion, les yeux dans le vague. Une citée gigantesque, toute en arches et en vitraux, rendue plus belle encore par le soleil au zénith. Aucune ville humaine ne s'en rapproche, de près où de loin… Mais l'endroit était vide, ses habitant partis. Les sentinelles royales et des chevaliers d'argents me barrèrent la route jusqu'à la citadelle, de même que d'autres démons ailés. Plus loin je retrouvais Solaire, qui était parvenu à la cité avant moi. Nous discutâmes plus avant, et ce fut à ce moment que nous devînmes véritablement amis. Il me fit alors une offre : devenir un chevalier solaire, comme lui. J'acceptais. Pénétrant plus avant dans la citadelle, je découvris ceux qui gardaient le Calice Royal. Le Tueur de Dragons Orstein, un des quatre chevaliers royaux de Gwen, et Smough, le bourreau. Je me devais de leur prouver ma valeur pour passer… Ce fut l'un des combats les plus difficiles de ma vie : Orstein était rapide, si rapide que l'œil ne pouvait le suivre, Smough était un colosse armé d'un marteau si lourd que même un démon ne pourrait le soulever. Sans l'assistance de Solaire, je n'aurais jamais pu les tuer tout les deux.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que… Vous deviez prouver votre valeur, pas… Objecta Leliana avant de se faire couper.

\- Ils avaient accomplis leur devoir de gardiens. Moi, j'avais une prophétie à accomplir. Lorsque je suis monté jusqu'à la chambre royale, je ne m'attendais cependant pas à la découvrir. Plus grande encore qu'Orstein, qui me dépassait de plusieurs têtes, je découvrais la souveraine d'Anor Londo. Gwenevere, Princesse Solaire et fille aînée de Gwen. Elle me félicita d'être arrivée jusqu'ici, puis me donna le Calice Royal. Elle me dit que j'étais l'héritier du Feu de ce monde, celui qui devait succéder à Gwen. Avant que je ne parte, elle m'accepta en tant que membre de la Garde de la Princesse, me donnant deux puissants miracles de guérisons avant de me dire de suivre les instructions de Frampt. Je me rendis au Sanctuaire de Lige-Feu en utilisant le pouvoir du Calice Royal, qui pouvait me transporter instantanément d'un Feu à l'autre.

\- Aucun mage n'a le pouvoir de réaliser quelque chose de semblable. Même nos Archivistes n'ont pas souvenir d'un temps où nous possédions de tels pouvoirs. Murmura Thorn.

\- Si tant est que nous les ayons jamais possédés. Piqua Zévran, qui garda son sourire entendu malgré les yeux roulants du garde.

\- Frampt m'accueillit avec une joie frénétique, avant de m'amener dans les profondeurs du sanctuaire. Là, il me montra une immense arche de pierre scellée, la porte menant à la Première Flamme et à Gwen. Je déposais le Calice Royal sur l'autel, et une flamme claire s'y alluma. Alors seulement, Frampt consentit à tout me dire. J'étais l'élu parmi les mort-vivants, celui qui devait succéder au seigneur Gwen. Pour parvenir à déverrouiller le sceau qui menait au souverain, je devais apporter au Calice Royal des âmes d'une puissance immense, équivalentes à celle de Gwen lui-même. Et des êtes pareils, il n'en existait que peu.

\- Quels furent donc les « heureux élus ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Morrigan.

\- Seath l'écorché et les Quatre Rois, ayant hérités d'un fragment de l'âme de Gwen pour leurs services. Mais également… Nito, Premier d'entre les morts, et le Foyer du Chaos, anciennement la Sorcière d'Izalith.

Les noms passèrent, puis soudain le lien se fit dans les esprits. Leliana fut la plus prompte à réagir, celle ayant compris le plus vite et dont la simple compréhension de l'acte lui donnait le vertige, et sa voix était autant horrifiée qu'accusatrice.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Ce que vous deviez… Non, ce que vous avez fait !

\- Essentiellement, on peut appeler cela un déicide. Confirma le mort-vivant hochant la tête avec gravité, le poids de l'acte semblant encore peser sur ses épaules...


	10. Nouvelles perspectives

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelles perspectives.**

**POV Neutre**

La forêt devenait nettement plus clairsemée, laissant la petite compagnie passer avec plus d'aisance. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, répandant ses rayons chaleureux par les trouées du feuillage. Mais pour ceux qui avançaient en contrebas, l'atmosphère était glacée. En tête avançait le Garde des Ombres elfes, suivit de près du Qunari. Un peu en arrière marchait le mort-vivant, encadré par Zévran et Morrigan. Alistair et Leliana fermaient la marche. Le silence était total, chacun se concentrant dans l'avancée. Les paroles étaient inutiles, la plupart des mots ayant été prononcés il y a plusieurs nuits. Depuis, Sirion s'étaient une fois de plus enfermé dans le mutisme. Bien qu'il ait encore beaucoup à raconter, il n'avait pas la force de remonter les souvenirs encore une fois. Se contentant de suivre, ignorant toute tentative d'engager la conversation. Une piste s'ouvrit. La route apparaissait clairement à présent. Bientôt, ils allaient repasser à proximité du fleuve Drakon, le suivre puis s'en séparer par le nord afin d'éviter la proximité de Lothering, avant de rejoindre le Cercle près du lac Calenhad. Une route bien longue, mais ils avaient déjà accomplis au moins autant.

**POV Alistair**

La marche s'arrêta lorsque l'estomac de chacun ne pouvait plus supporter davantage de temps passé vide, et que les jambes martyrisés par le rythme infernal crièrent grâce au même moment. Alistair se traîna presque jusqu'à Sirion, qui ouvrit sa sacoche en silence. La boîte sans fond. Qui aurait crû qu'elle pouvait également stocker de la nourriture, et que celle-ci se conserverait indéfiniment.

\- Vous croyez que les mages du Cercle pourront recréer cet objet ? Demanda t-il avec gourmandise. Plus de pain rassis, de fromage moisis.

\- Plus de gâteaux sec. Lâcha Sten de sa voix bourrue.

Cette réponse arracha un rire cristallin à Leliana, qui s'empressa de rebondir dessus.

\- Vous aimez les chats et les gâteaux. Vous êtes gros nounours !

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Nounours !

Le rire devint général, réchauffant l'ambiance et permettant à Alistair d'apprécier avec davantage d'entrain sa tranche de viande sur du pain. Lorsqu'il sortis cependant une beau morceau de fromage à la forte odeurs, des sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Alistair, jetez ce cadavre purulent avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même. Ordonna Morrigan avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Cadavre purulent ? C'est un authentique fromage féreldien, avec un goût et une odeur unique !

\- Je suis désolé de vous le dire Alistair, mais l'odeur est infecte. Affirma Léliana qui se bouchait le nez.

\- N'essayez pas de chercher du support de mon côté, une senteur pareille ne peut que repousser les femmes que je cherche à séduire.

Zévran s'était reculé plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de jeter sa bombe verbale, un sourire narquois peint sur son visage. Le Garde des Ombres tenta vainement de chercher un soutien chez son camarade elfe… Qui avait déjà bouché son nez avec des feuilles.

\- Il est délicieux, pourtant.

Alistair resta interdit devant la prise de parole de la dernière personne qu'il escomptait entendre. Sirion, une tranche de pain abondamment garnie de fromage à la main, semblait particulièrement en apprécier la dégustation. La simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa défense était néanmoins… Tempérée par l'idée qu'un mort soit du même avis que lui.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait bel et bel des choses qui restent mortes chez vous. Personne de vivant et sain d'esprit ne peut aimer cette chose. Trancha Morrigan.

\- Le goût est fort. Il me rappelle que je suis en vie. Expliqua simplement Sirion, qui prenait de petites bouchées.

\- Çà a du sens. Admit la barde, songeuse. Mais vous aimez pourtant ce qui a moins de goût, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Surtout la viande. Ça m'a manqué pendant si longtemps. . Avoua t-il en finissant son repas.

\- Vous ne pouviez jamais chasser en Lordran ? N'y avait-il pas d'animaux, de loups, de cerfs ? Demanda Thorn, dont les feuilles placées dans les narines avaient disparu avec une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Il n'y avait plus rien de tel à Lordran. Les seuls animaux restant sont rongés par les maladies, la chair si toxique qu'en manger est une mort certaine.

\- Mon ami, vous devez venir à Antiva. Vous y découvrirez des délices gastronomiques si variés qu'une dizaine de vie ne vous suffirait pas à les compter.

\- Et aussi la meilleure guilde d'assassin de Thédas, tellement prête à rendre service que ses assassins se rallieront à vous s'ils échouent à vous tuer.

La pique de Thorn sembla porter un coup presque physique à l'assassin, qui se lamenta sur l'incompréhension que suscitait un métier aussi difficile, un jeu d'acteur si exagéré qu'Alistair manqua s'étouffer de rire. Oui, la journée était belle, et à présent il faisait chaud.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux partager mon expérience au combat avec vous.

Alistait manqua recracher sa bouchée. Sirion venait de leur proposer… Quoi ? Il avala sa dernière bouchée avant de protester, touché dans son orgueil.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Nous sommes déjà des guerriers accomplis, et vous pensez pouvoir nous donner des leçons ?

\- C'est une autre manière de vous montrer ma gratitude. Fit le chevalier en se levant du sol, l'énorme espadon et bouclier dans son dos attirant d'un seul coups le regard d'Alistair.

\- Je vous vois venir, moi, avec votre épée géante...

A peine quelque minutes plus tard et malgré les protestations outrées d'Alistair, la pause se transforma en démonstration martiale. La garde échut au tirage au sort à Morrigan, qui grogna qu'elle n'appréciait de toute façon guère « les démonstrations de muscles et de stupidité » avant de s'installer plus loin avec le Mabari, yeux et oreilles aux aguets. Alistair se retrouva, épée et bouclier en main, face à Sirion qui n'avait gardé que son armure et une épée courte. L'arme était simple mais de bonne facture, de forme pratiquement identique à celle du Garde. Le combat semblait donc avantageux, mais Alistair s'obligea à se concentrer. Son adversaire n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre en garde. Son épée était pointée vers le sol, les bras détendus. Était-ce une feinte, ou bien prenait t-il son adversaire à la légère ? Il allait voir de quel bois un Garde des Ombres se chauffait. Du bois d'engeance, tout les matins d'hiver.

Il se lança à l'assaut. Le bouclier près du corps, Alistair feinta, faisant mine de se fendre avant d'assener un revers de bouclier cinglant… Son coups fut brutalement dévié sur le côté par l'épée de son adversaire. Le poignet de son bras d'épée fut au même moment saisit et tiré. Il bascula en avant que quelque chose d'incroyablement dur ne s'écrase contre son plastron, lui coupant le souffle. Un nouvel impact le rejeta en arrière et il tomba sur le dos, étourdi. Reprenant son souffle, il s'assit sur son séant pour découvrir Sirion ramassant son épée, impassible. Baissant les yeux, il vit les deux traces d'impact sur son armure, l'acier malmené. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi avoir lâché votre épée ?

\- Si je l'avais gardé en main, je vous aurais percé le cœur.

La certitude qui filtrait dans la voix du chevalier fit frissonner Alistair. La scène repassa dans sa tête. La parade parfaitement exécuté, la riposte. Il baissa les yeux. Son plastron était légèrement enfoncé en deux endroits, des marques de poings surmonté de gantelets. Ce qu'aurait fait l'épée...

\- Je crois que vous pourriez sans peine devenir maître d'arme royal. Souffla t-il avec admiration devant la démonstration.

\- Un beau mouvement. Apprécia Zévran. Vous l'avez rendu impuissant tout en assurant un coups meurtrier, en un instant. Il faut des années d'entraînements avec un expert pour obtenir une telle technique, où l'avez vous apprise ?

\- Autodidacte. A force de mourir en échouant, on finit par réussir à tout les coups...

Le silence se fit, mais fut brisé rapidement lorsque le chevalier reprit la parole, relevant Alistair d'un geste d'une grande force.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir. Attaquez pour tuer, vous progresserez mieux ainsi.

\- C'est noté. Répondit Thorn avant de dégainer son espadon.

Il marchait avec une confiance apparemment inébranlable, mais Alistair savait ce qu'il y avait sous le masque. Il avait le beau rôle à rester dans l'ombre, là ou son compagnon devait se montrer le plus parfait possible. L'arrêtant avant qu'il ne se place devant le chevalier qui avait repris son énorme épée, il lui chuchota d'un air de conspirateur.

\- Sincèrement… N'essayez pas de le feinter. Ça ne sert à rien.

Son compagnon hocha la tête, puis se mit en garde. Alistair se plaça à côté de Leliana, dans l'assistance.

\- Alors, combien de temps ? Lui demanda la rousse avec un air malicieux.

\- Heu, pardon ?

\- Combien de temps pensez vous que notre glorieux chef tiendra ? Compléta Zévran. Je parie vingt secondes et 50 pièces d'argent.

\- Quarante secondes et soixante pièces d'argent. Contra Leliana. Les espadons rallongent les duels. Combien, Alistair ?

\- Hum… Réfléchit le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte de ce qui le gênait. Pourquoi personne ne parie sur l'identité du gagnant ? C'est ça qu'on fait d'habitude, non ?

Le cliquetis de l'acier se fit entendre, et il se concentra sur le duel… Pour comprendre en très peu de temps la raison. Thorn était réfugié derrière son arme tenue comme un bouclier, tentant de trouver une opportunité pour attaquer alors que Sirion lui tournait autour lentement, son épée posée négligemment sur l'épaule. Une feinte, une fausse nonchalance qui avait coûté cher à Alistair. L'elfe saute soudain en l'air pour abattre son arme de toute ses forces. Sirion esquiva d'un saut arrière avant de bondir en avant d'un grand élan tournoyant. A la grande angoisse d'Alistair, la lame manqua d'un cheveux la tête de l'elfe qui s'était jeté à genoux. La lame revint en un arc meurtrier vers la tête de sa cible. L'espadon grisâtre prit alors son envol et para en diagonale, la dirigeant vers le sol et non pas la tête de l'elfe alors que son épée se brisait dans un craquement sinistre. L'arme s'enfonça dans le sol, et Thorn saisit l'instant au vol. Le fragment de lame à peine plus long qu'une épée courte fonça vers le torse du chevalier alors qu'il avait encore les deux mains sur le pommeau de son arme. Une exclamation de triomphe naquit dans la gorge d'Alistair… Qui mourut alors que la lame d'acier ricochait contre la plate. Le silence se fit, puis Thorn se releva, l'air préoccupé, regardant son arme comme si la lame allait finir de tomber en morceaux. Alistair entendit un son métallique et vit des pièces changer de main, Leliana arborant un grand sourire alors que Zévran, bon prince, laissant les cercles de métal tomber de sa paume. Alistair pesta dans sa barbe. Il aurait du parier, il n'avait aucune chance de battre l'elfe à la Grâce Perfide pour récupérer l'argent.

**POV Sirion**

Je crains que ça ne devienne une habitude. L'acier ordinaire n'a aucune chance de résister à la puissance de l'espadon béni d'Artorias, surtout après un choc frontal. Mais dans le temps, je n'avais guère que des monstres bien plus solides comme adversaires...

\- J'espère que votre poudre de réparation miracle peut réparer ces dommages. Dans le cas contraire, vous me devez une épée.

Mon regard est attiré par son arme. Des fragments étaient éparpillés sur le sol herbeux, et le reste d'acier était parcouru de fissures. Non. Aucune chance pour que de la poudre de réparation puisse raccorder la lame brisée, elle était trop sévèrement endommagée. Céder une de mes armes… Je m'étonne de ne pas ressentir autant de réticence que je l'aurais pensé. Pour Sten, ça m'avait semblé si évident sur l'instant, sa carrure faisant de lui l'unique candidat pour l'arme à laquelle je pensais… Voyons, laquelle pourrait aller le mieux au Garde des Ombres ? Il favorisait les épées à deux mains, et j'en avais plusieurs. Sans doute plus légère que celle que je portais d'habitude. Je sortis de ma sacoche la vieille claymore que je gardais depuis si longtemps. Une arme solide et fiable, plus légère que les autres grandes lames que j'affectionnais. Je l'avais fait enchanté avec du feu par le forgeron mort-vivant Vamos, et elle me fut très utile au court de mes pérégrinations dans la Jardin de Noire-Souche… Je la tendis à regret, ainsi que son fourreau.

\- La lame est imprégnée de feu, évitez de la toucher à main nue. Elle est d'assez bonne qualité pour faire griller la viande et les engeances, si vous en appréciez le goût.

\- Ah ah ah, elle est bien bonne. Attendez, vous venez de faire une blague ? S'étonna Alistair, qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Non.

\- C'était une blague. Insista le Garde.

\- Non.

\- Cela ne va pas vous tuer de l'admettre voyons.

Un grognement indistinct jaillit des lèvres de Sirion, qu'Alistair comprit vaguement comme étant « Solaire… Idiot… Déteindre…. » alors qu'il remettait l'espadon géant dans son dos. Cela sembla follement amuser Leliana, qui commença à le taquiner.

\- Si vous restez aussi sombre, vous allez finir par déteindre. Ce serait dommage avec d'aussi beau cheveux roux, non ? Quel est votre secret pour les garder aussi éclatant ? Ils brillent presque plus que les miens !

\- Que… Pardon ?

\- Et votre barbe ? Elle n'a jamais l'air de pousser, alors que le pauvre Alistair doit souvent se raser ! Prenez vous des herbes, où une décoction ?

\- Huh…

Un déluge de rire éclata devant la mine résolument confuse du chevalier. Alistair avait mal aux côtes, les yeux brouillés de larmes. C'en était si drôle ! Même l'inébranlable Sirion pouvait être un sujet comique ! Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route et malgré les menaces du chevalier de leur envoyer des bouses, ils en riait encore…

**POV Thorn**

\- Un campement de brigand ?

\- A moins que ce qui reste de l'armée d'Ostagar ne fasse pique-nique ici.

Les yeux du Garde des Ombres se rétrécirent et il grogna intérieurement. Encore un contretemps. Il avait l'impression que le pays entier cherchait à entraver leur progression, d'une manière où d'une autre. La marche forcée à laquelle il soumettait le groupe les laissait le plus souvent épuisés, et bien qu'il refusa de le montrer devant qui que se soit d'autre que Morrigan, lui aussi commençait à accuser le coups. Et voilà qu'a présent l'un des seuls gués du fleuve Drake était gardé par des bandits ! Il jeta un œil sur Sten et Alistair. Le premier semblait prêt à soulever une montagne, le second était en sueur. Mais sous la robustesse apparente du Qnari, Thorn avait noté que son pas s'était raccourcis. Et ils étaient les plus endurants du groupe, Sirion mis à part. La compagnie n'était tout simplement pas en état de combattre une trentaine de malandrins.

\- Prendre le prochain gué nous retardera d'une bonne semaine, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Affirma Leliana, les yeux sur la carte.

\- Ils ont des chiens. Des mabaris. Précisa Zévran. Nous n'avons pas pu nous approcher de trop près à cause d'eux.

Heureusement que l'endroit était semé de collines et vallons, où bien ils n'auraient eu d'autre choix que d'avancer à découvert vers le gué. Mais ça ne les avançait pas plus. Si qui que ce soit avançait à travers le gué, il serait accueillis par une volée de flèches. Une attaque nocturne les priverait de vision pendant que les mabaris adverses avertiraient leurs maîtres de leur présence. La magie de Morrigan pouvait peut-être pencher la balance en leur faveur, mais pas empêcher quelqu'un de mourir sous un tel assaut. Quoique… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils avaient un autre mage dans leurs rangs...

\- Sirion ? Quel est l'étendu de votre arsenal magique ?

Le chevalier solaire sembla s'animer, levant les yeux de la carte qu'il semblait vouloir graver dans sa mémoire à force de concentration. Avec ce tic de caresser la poignée de son arme qu'avait constaté l'elfe depuis un moment, celui-ci répondit avec un maque de réticence marquant, en tout cas comparé à auparavant.

\- Je peux créer une tempête de feu, projeter des éclairs solaires et des lances de cristal. Je peux renforcer les armes et les boucliers, créer des barrières repoussant la magie, augmenter ma vitesse et puissance physique. Je peux également soigner la plupart des blessures, et empêcher toute magie d'être utilisé dans une certaine zone.

La longueur absurde de la liste fit monter un puissant sentiment de fureur qu'il étouffa de toute ses forces. Morrigan lui avait exposé avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix que le chevalier solaire n'était pas relié à l'Immatériel. Ses pouvoirs venaient d'ailleurs, et apparemment sans risques aucun d'être possédé. Et à cause de la façon dont les shemlens traitaient leurs mages, ils avaient du se passer des pouvoirs de leur allié méfiant ! Se forçant à rester calme, il allait demander quelque chose lorsqu'une exclamation outragée retentit depuis l'autre côté du gué, suivit d'une réponse à la fois paniquée et indignée. Même si les paroles n'étaient pas claires, il avait reconnu une voix familière de son ouïe acérée, et la coïncidence lui donna envie de frapper quelque chose. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce marchand nain se fasse capturer par ces maudits même brigands ?

\- Mais c'est… Bodahn ? Nous devons l'aider ! S'exclama Leliana d'une voix basse instinctive.

\- Garas quenathra Bodahn, grommela Thorn dans sa barbe. Pas le choix. Nous devons y aller.

\- Je vais seul. Intervint Sirion en sortant un court bâton blanc de sa sacoche. J'ai encore un tour de plus à montrer.

\- Vous transformer en oiseau pour voleter au dessus d'eux ? Demanda Morrigan, pas tout à fait sérieuse.

Une sourde mélopée jaillit des lèvres du chevalier, qui… disparut. L'elfe cligna des yeux. Là où se trouvait auparavant leur compagnon, il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Je vais passer le gué. Fit soudain la voix de Sirion, manquant le faire sauter en arrière devant ce son jaillissant du vide.

\- C-c-comment ? Balbutia Alistair.

\- Sorcellerie d'Oolacile. Venez lorsque les cris auront cessés.

Un bruit de pas qui s'éloigna, puis disparu. Thorn examina le sol avec attention et repéra les empreintes de pas laissées sur le sol légèrement humide. Une magie capable de rendre indécelable. Il n'osait imaginer la dangerosité d'une telle chose si elle se répandait.

\- Cet homme cessera t-il un jour de nous surprendre ? Demanda Zévran, qui semblait intimidé davantage qu'impressionné.

\- Si cet idiot revient, je le ligote jusqu'à ce qu'il ait craché tout ses secrets. Jura Morrigan avec passion, ce qui amusa grandement le Garde.

Un grand coup de tonnerre éclata, faisant trembler les oreilles de l'elfe qui regarda le ciel vide et clair, surpris. Il grimpa rapidement la petite butte d'où le campement ennemi au-delà du fleuve pouvait se voir, précédé par Sten. Celui-ci fixait la scène avec un regard indéchiffrable, et Thorn posa les yeux sur l'horizon. Ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas un combat. C'était un massacre.

**POV Sirion**

Le bruit de mes pas était encore audible alors que je m'éloignais du groupe. J'enfilais l'anneau du serpent endormis, et le silence se fit entièrement. Comme lors de cette attaque des engeances. Mais cette fois, j'avais les idées claires. J'allais non seulement tuer, mais en faire démonstration. Et au vu du nombre d'adversaire, mes réserves d'Humanités allaient être remplis pour un bon bout de temps.

Les chiens moururent les premiers. Toujours tuer les chiens en premier était un dicton connu en Lordran. Les chiens étaient rapides, vicieux. Les mabaris étaient bien plus massif que les créatures émaciés de Lordran, et bien plus intelligents. Mais même-eux n'avaient pas la capacité d'imaginer un adversaire invisible. Alors que je retirais ma lame du crâne fracassé de la dernière des bêtes, le sort d'invisibilité se dissipa, et les humains me virent à leur tour. Ma main gauche jaillit, et dans un crépitement la foudre y forma une javeline étincelante. Elle perfora la poitrine de trois brigands, carbonisant leurs entrailles et projetant les cadavres à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière, le tonnerre résonnant aux oreilles de tous. Des cris résonnèrent, de rage et de peur. Le mot mage revenait en boucle, comme une sinistre malédiction dont il n'avait cure. Un coups de taille trancha de l'épaule à la jambe un homme en armure de cuir, répandant une fontaine de sang et d'humeurs sur le sol. Deux lances fusèrent et il roula sur le sol. Multiples claquements, et il se releva juste à temps pour se tordre, esquivant les flèches. Six guerriers l'encerclaient, et une dizaines avaient pris les arcs. Les autres arrivaient de leurs tentes, abasourdis encore. Son épée fendit l'air et trancha une lance puis un bras avant de se planter dans un abdomen. Le crissement du métal contre le métal se fit entendre alors que l'espadon d'Artorias pénétrait l'acier du plastron, broyant la cage thoracique de la mercenaire. Une masse s'abattit sur mon épaule sans dommage, mais l'espadon d'Artorias m'échappa des mains. La prière défila dans mon esprit, le chant du combat contre les dragons. Du talisman pressé contre mon cœur jaillit une explosion de force pure, et les hommes volèrent en éclats. Les muscles se délitaient, les chairs se fendaient, les os explosaient, les flèches se fracassèrent en plein vol. La Colère des Dieux ayant anéantis les six ennemis les plus proches, je tirais de ma boite sans fond une autre arme. Le long manche jaillit le premier, d'un noir profond, puis les larges lames jumelles. Les deux brigands qui chargeaient écarquillèrent les yeux. Trop tard. La hache des chevaliers noirs racla le sol avant de s'élever en un mouvement ascendant. Cela les faucha d'un seul coups puissant, pulvérisant leur armures et projetant leurs cadavres en l'air. Un claquement caractéristique, et un carreau s'enfonça dans ma chair, juste sous l'aisselle. Avec un grognement agacé, je cassais la hampe et roulait derrière une tente, échappant à la volée suivante. Rangeant le talisman et lâchant la hache, je tirais un long bâton et pris le bouclier de mon dos avant de me jeter en avant. Les archers me ciblèrent instantanément, reculant avec précipitation pendant qu'ils me lardaient de traits. Ignorant les flèches qui ricochaient sur le bouclier, je lève mon catalyseur et entame un chant silencieux. L'exaltation monta, puis mon âme jaillit du bâton sous la forme d'un rayon de lumière blanc qui remonta le long de la ligne d'archer, les transperçant et faisant pousser des cristaux sur leurs corps tordus. Une flèche passa soudain sous mon heaume et transperça mon œil droit. La douleur submergea mon cerveau. Je chancelle, met un genou à terre, puis arrache avec rage le trait, un sang rouge profond jaillissant sur le sol. Avec une rage froide, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Les survivants, plus lâches ou malins que les autres. Ma main droite lâcha le sceptre, et je m'étendis à terre, apparemment sans défense. Mais sous la paume, un feu brûlant se rassemblait. Lorsque les bottes se firent assez proches, je me relevais et abattit mon poing sur le sol. L'enfer se déchaîna. Des piliers de feu jaillirent du sol, incinérant les malandrins dans des cris de surprise et de souffrance. Les tentes s'embrasèrent alors que la roche elle-même fondait, de la lave coulant sur le sol meurtri. Le silence revint. Je me relève, la tête toujours irradiant de douleur alors que l'odeur de la chair grillée m'emplissait les narines. Un gémissement, sur ma droite. Je tourne la tête pour voir, versant du sang sur le sol par mon orifice béant. Un survivant. Les jambes fondues, l'os blanc visible au niveau du genou, sa voix éraillée s'échappant de ses lèvres en une imploration de clémence. Ses suppliques s'intensifient alors que je m'approche en lâchant mes armes sur le sol brûlant. Je m'accroupis, puis l'agrippe à la gorge de la main gauche, approchant mon visage du sien. Et la Main Sombre fit son œuvre, une énergie rougeâtre glissant de son corps à mes lèvres, mes blessures se refermant alors que son corps vieillissait, se desséchait sur place, arrachant son humanité en même temps que sa force vitale. Mon œil droit s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le corps tomba en poussière, et je me relevais pour contempler mon œuvre. Des cadavres méconnaissables, brûlés et déchiquetés partout, des tentes dont le feu s'éteignait doucement, et des flaques de lave se solidifiant en silence, et des cristaux scintillant dans le soleil couchant. La mort m'entourai de toute part, mais je n'en retirais qu'exaltation, les âmes et l'humanité de mes victimes me gorgeant d'une énergie nouvelle...

Une alarme silencieuse en moi. Un tel massacre était nécessaire, mais pourquoi y prenais-je autant de joie ? Me délecter de la souffrance et du carnage étais l'apanage des Spectres Sombres… Des créatures vides et abjectes, qui n'avaient plus de vie que dans celle qu'il volait aux autres. Je n'avais jamais voulu être cela… Non, je n'étais jamais devenu cela ! Mais la Main Sombre… Kaathe me l'avait offerte, parce que… Non, je l'avais arraché à un Esprit Sombre vaincu. Oui, c'était cela. Je n'étais jamais devenu Spectre Sombre… Autrement, pourquoi aurais-je décidé de raviver le Feu ? Pourquoi… avais-je décidé... de rallumer le Feu ?

\- Vous... vous sentez bien ?

La douce voix de Leliana arracha les préoccupation de mon esprit, et je me retournais vers eux. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir à ça. Non, je n'avais pas. Devenir Carcasse était une chose que je refusais même d'envisager...

**POV Alistair**

Le jeune prince marchait parmi les cadavres méconnaissables, incrédule devant la dévastation qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il savait que la magie était capable de tels choses, mais de le voir en personne… Non, pas seulement la magie. Certains corps déchiquetés portaient la trace de coups, des impacts d'une violence inouïe ayant éparpillé les os et la chair. Il n'avait vu une telle puissance physique que dans les ogres, un de ces monstres ayant massacrés les deux soldats de la tour d'Ostagar. Mais de la part d'un homme ? C'était ridicule. Il avisa soudain quelque chose sur le sol calciné. Une hache de guerre immense, entièrement noire. S'approchant, il avisa les délicates dorures gravées sur les lames jumelles, et la prit à deux mains. L'arme ne bougea pas. Surpris, Alistair y mit toute sa force, et fut abasourdis par le poids monumental de l'arme alors qu'il la soulevait. Comment était-il possible d'utiliser une chose pareille sur le champs de bataille ? Le sang maculant les lames prouvait pourtant leur usage mortel. Une main gantée de métal agrippa soudain le manche, et il le lâcha de surprise. Sirion planta d'un coups sec l'arme dans le sol et la ressortit ensuite, nettoyée du sang, avant de la ranger avec une aisance désinvolte. La jalousie enflamma les joues d'Alistair, et il la cacha en se tournant vers les flammes mourantes autour d'eux, ses compagnons de route silencieux fouillant le carnage à la recherche de choses utiles. La curiosité l'emporta lorsqu'il aperçu une sorte de boue d'un orange brillant coulant sur le sol en de multiples endroits, et il voulut s'approcher pour voir. La chaleur infernale lui sauta au visage à peine quelque pas plus loin, et il recula précipitamment avec un juron. Mais qu'es ce que c'était que ça ?

\- De la roche fondue… Il a créé un feu assez chaud pour rendre la roche liquide. Murmura Morrigan avec une pointe d'envie.

\- Heureux d'entendre que je ne suis pas le seul à être jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Répliqua Morrigan avec brusquerie.

\- Oh que si, vous êtes jalouse. Insista Alistair, trop content d'avoir enfin un moyen d'agacer la sorcière. Avoir un guerrier capable de faire de la magie mieux que vous, ça doit faire mal non ?

\- Et c'est vous, le couard s'étant déchargé du commandement sur un novice, qui me dit ça ? Vous avez dû constater depuis longtemps qu'il est bien meilleur homme que vous, et dans plus de sens que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Vous… Grogna Alistair, qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

\- Et bien que notre chevalier soit mage, je dispose toujours de talents uniques en leurs genre. Vous en revanche ? Vous n'avez même pas la volonté de tenir en face de lui. Que vous reste t-il à part le rôle de bouffon ?

Ça parti d'un seul coups. Avec toute la frustration emmagasinée, Alistair lâcha une purge magique sur Morrigan, la faisant chanceler d'un seul coups avant qu'elle ne se reprenne avec un regard dangereux. Le bâton qu'elle tenait s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire et il riposta d'un revers de poing qui toucha la sorcière aux côtes, et une satisfaction certaine vint alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse. Le contentement devint effarement alors qu'elle se transforma soudain en énorme louve, les babines écumantes et les yeux vicieux.

\- Assez !

Une large épée à deux mains se planta dans le sol entre eux deux, et Thorn s'interposa, sa voix puissante résonnant avec force à travers le camps ravagé. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une furie telle qu'il n'en avait vu que rarement, et Alistair prit peur devant ce qu'il avait fait. La honte se disputa a la fierté blessée, et ce fut la première qui l'emporta lorsque le Garde des Ombres reprit la parole avec dureté.

\- Nous avons un Enclin sur les bras, un pays entier qui cherche à nous tuer pour un crime que nous n'avons pas commis, et tu te bagarre avec Morrigan comme un chien enragé ! Qu'est ce que Duncan aurait pensé de ça, peux tu me le dire ?

Les joues brûlantes d'Alistair devinrent écarlates alors que le regard fantomatique de Duncan semblait remplacer celui de son compagnon, une déception insupportable dans les perles grises le toisant sévèrement. Il résista à la tentation de tourner le dos ou de s'excuser, ne voulant pas se rendre plus pathétique encore devant le groupe entier. Le chef du groupe se tourna ensuite vers la sorcière ayant repris forme humaine, et à travers le tourbillons d'émotions qui le harcelaient, il entendit néanmoins ce qui se disait.

\- Alistair est peut-être un idiot à tes yeux, mais c'est un Garde des Ombres et un ami loyal ! Cesse de le harceler ainsi !

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui ait attaqué la première, à ce que je sache. Rétorqua Morrigan avec un air pincé.

\- Tu jette de l'huile sur le feu, ne sois pas étonné qu'il t'explose au visage. Si tu a un problème, ne te sers pas d'Alistair comme défouloir ! Ordonna t-il avec autorité.

Il rajouta plus bas quelque chose d'autre qu'Alistair ne comprit pas, mais adoucit le visage contrarié de Morrigan, qui tourna le dos avec une certaine raideur pour étudier la roche fondue qui commençait à noircir. Thorn récupéra son épée et adressa un regard fatigué à son camarade, avant de se redresser pour rejoindre Sten. « Quelle pagaille » songea Alistair, mélancolique. « J'aurais du davantage me contrôler, me restreindre… Le Créateur me pardonne, mais cette femme me met hors de moi. Comment Thorn peut-il supporter cette harpie ? »

**POV Sirion**

\- Messire, je vous remercie mille fois encore de m'avoir sauvé, mais pouvez vous s'il vous plaît cesser de me regarder ainsi ? Je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise.

Un nain. Un nain. Moitié moins grand que moi, presque aussi large que haut. Non, je parvenais pas à me défaire de cet étrange sensation … Nous les humains, descendions du pygmée furtif. A Lordran, nous étions les nains, comparé à la grande taille des géants, des dieux et des monstres. Baisser les yeux pour y trouver quelqu'un d'humanoïde… c'était presque dérangeant.

\- Désirez vous consulter mes articles, messire ? J'ai fait de grandes découvertes dans mes explorations des tréfonds, je suis sûr que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Je me force à cesser de le toiser comme une bête curieuse. Selon Thorn, ce nain et son fils suivaient les mêmes routes, le groupe du Garde se débarrassant des richesses ''récupérées'' sur le chemin et leurs éventuels assaillants pour acheter des provisions et des fournitures plus pratiques. En parlant du fils… Il était différent. Je ne saurais dire en quoi. Et je ne parlais pas de son comportement.

\- A moins que vous ne préfériez faire appel aux dons de mon fils Sandal ? Ses enchantements sont de première qualité, votre ami le Garde pourra le confirmer.

\- Enchantement !

Le grand sourire sur la face imberbe, souligné par des yeux gris orage. Il était moins trapu que son père, et ne lui ressemblait guère que par la taille. Des enchantements. D'après la description sommaire que m'en avait fait Leliana, cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'imprégnation d'arme. Je me demande… Un regard derrière moi. Ils montaient tous leurs tentes, et le chien grattait la terre. Parfait. Avec une infinie précaution, je dévoilai ce que j'avais ramassé dans les ruines. Une lumière dansante à la couleur boisée dans ma paume, la sensation d'une douceur et férocité contenue. Je la montrais au simplet, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire niais et de ses yeux vides.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut en faire ? Lui demandais je prudemment tout en guettant l'arrivée possible d'une autre personne.

\- Enchantement ! S'exclama fièrement le nain.

Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

\- Quel support te faudrait-il ?

Il pencha la tête, se grattant sous l'aisselle. Était-il en pleine réflexion, où n'avait-il pas compris la question ? J'utilise ma main libre pour sortir de la sacoche une épée longue, puis une hache, une lance… Les yeux de Bodhan s'agrandirent brièvement en voyant cela et il l'étudia d'un œil avisé, presque calculateur. Lorsque je mis la main sur une dague, Sandal la désigna immédiatement de ses énormes mains.

\- Enchantement !

Une dague. Intéressant. Je lui donnais la petite lame, puis, avec un peu de réluctance, l'âme scintillante dans ma main. L'âme de la belle bête blanche, de la Dame sylve… Il s'en empara avec des yeux à présent émerveillé, et posa la dague sur un petit plateau de métal gravé tout en sortant une minuscule fiole au contenu bleu-gris étincelant. Du lyrium, le fameux minerai magique. Il en fit sauter le capuchon de métal du pouce, avant de verser d'un geste expert un fin tracé le long de la rainure centrale de l'arme, puis la garde et le pommeau avant de reposer la flasque de lyrium et de prendre la dague pour la passer lentement à l'intérieur de la flamme dansante. Celle-ci scintilla, puis diminua de taille avant de complètement disparaître… Laissant apparaître l'arme transformée. Ce n'était plus la dague d'acier d'origine. Ce qui se trouvait dans la main de Sandal était désormais un long croc recourbé à la garde entre-veinée de petits branchages. La lame était couleur de neige comme la fourrure de Versipelle, la garde olivâtre comme la peau de la Dame-Sylve. Je la saisit avec avidité, la caressant lentement pour en apprécier la finesse. Un coutelas recourbé comme un croc né de l'âme de la Dame-Sylve. Empreint de la férocité du loup comme de la douceur de la dame, il protège du poison et inflige de lourds saignements. Je baissais les yeux vers Sandal, qui arborait toujours un sourire ravi et niais. Cet idiot savant avait réalisé le travail du forgeron géant d'Anor Londo, sans aucune connaissance du concept même de transposition d'âme. Un toussotement de son père attira mon attention.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois une telle réalisation. Quelle était cette étrange lumière que vous lui avez donné pour l'enchantement ? Non non, ne faites pas cette tête, je ne poserais plus la question. Ajouta t-il précipitamment devant mon regard mauvais. Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander autre chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Je viens de constater de mes yeux la fameuse boîte sans fond dont votre chef parlait. Un tel objet pourrait révolutionner la vie de marchand que je mène actuellement. Lorsque vous arriverez au Cercle des mages, pourriez vous leur demander d'en fabriquer une copie ? En échange, je serais prêt à faire une remise spéciale sur tout mes articles, oui, tous ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Je pressentais que je ne reverrais jamais ma boîte si jamais je la donnais aux mages… Les yeux remplis d'avidité du nain ne m'encourageaient qu'a peine plus. Pat avait les même chaque fois que je venait lui acheter quelque chose. Mais dans ce monde où l'argent est roi, la quantité d'âme que je garde en moi n'a aucune valeur marchande…

\- J'accepte… Je soupire avec lassitude.

\- Merveilleux ! Fit Bodhan en se frottant les mains. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Ah et au fait. Pour l'enchantement, cela fera 4 pièces d'or.

J'aurais du refuser.


	11. L'Âme brisée

**Voici le chapitre 11 ****! Et avec lui une petite annonce, qui fait également office de réponse à la question de ****Geasser. **

**J'avais à la base prévu de faire une suite à cette fanfiction, avec Dark Souls 2 pour Dragon age 2 et Bloodborne pour Inquisition, dans une continuité. Le problème, c'est que je n'écris pas assez vite sur plusieurs travaux en parallèle. Je vais donc poster entre les chapitres actuels de cette histoire des scènes tirés de ce qu'aurais dû être ces deux crossovers. Ce sera souvent court, mais j'espère bien intéressant. Le chapitre qui suit celui-ci sera le premier de cette série. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'Âme brisée **

**POV Morrigan**

Le bâton de Morrigan vibra, puis explosa dans sa main dans un éclat argentin illuminant le crépuscule. Alors que les fragments retombait, elle lança un regard assassin sur l'homme aux cheveux roux qui était assis sur le sol non loin, concentré sur le sceptre de bois dans sa main. La sueur coulait le long du visage de la sorcière, son souffle était court. La magie était quelque chose de naturel, de simple pour elle. Elle avait le pouvoir, elle savait l'utiliser. Mais cette étrange sorcellerie lui échappait encore et encore. Et celui-ci en particulier lui donnait des maux de tête, le fameux sortilège d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'elle avait écouté son fonctionnement, elle en avait admiré l'ingéniosité. Créer un fin écran de magie afin de dévier la lumière autour de soi, donnant l'illusion que vous n'existiez pas. Mais la pratique s'avérait incroyablement difficile. Créer un écran de mana homogène se déplaçant avec elle n'était pas si délicat, c'était le principe de base du bouclier. Mais la finesse que l'ouvrage demandait était absurde. Le moindre accroc dissipait le sort, la moindre erreur laissait passer les rayons et rendait la magie inopérante. Pas assez de puissance et le voile mourrait immédiatement, trop de puissance… Son bâton venait de rendre l'âme à l'instant. Épuisée, elle resta néanmoins debout. Elle se refusait à la moindre manifestation de faiblesse. Elle tentait de cerner ce qui se passait exactement. Lorsque le bâton avait explosé… Une instabilité. Elle se targuait d'un total contrôle sur le mana, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait ces sortilèges, le mana semblait réagir avec violence et se montrait volatile.

\- N'auriez vous pas oublié de me donner une explication ?

Le mort-vivant releva la tête et la fixa d'un air ennuyé. Cet apparent désintérêt augmenta encore davantage son agacement alors qu'il répondit.

\- Je ne comprends pas le problème.

Plus leurs échanges progressaient, et plus elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir pire professeur. Il fonctionnait à la pratique et à l'instinct, pas académiquement. En temps normal cela n'aurait pas été un problème, mais face à une magie si nouvelle et étrange, un érudit aurait davantage fait l'affaire.

\- Vos sortilèges perturbent le mana que j'utilise pour les réaliser. Si c'est une spécificité de votre magie, je préfère tout de suite passez à quelque chose qui ne me fera pas perdre mon temps.

\- Alors cessez d'utiliser le mana. La sorcellerie ne dépends que de votre force d'âme. L'énergie est différente.

\- Oh ? Donnez moi votre méthode pour tirer profit de cette énergie, et peut-être que je pourrais vous enseigner quelque chose en retour.

Le regard de feu de l'homme dériva lentement d'elle jusqu'à son bâton, puis remonta pour la toiser. Il sembla à court de mots, puis articula finalement, lentement et avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Regardez à l'intérieur de vous… Et écartez ce que vous êtes. Ni souvenirs, ni émotions… Juste la fondation de votre être. Écartez le mana de la même manière.

Elle renifla avec dédain, sceptique. C'était affreusement proche de ce qu'elle imaginait qu'il dirait. Tout les débutants faisaient pareil pour toucher le mana qui coulait en eux, méditer. Mais dans le cas présent, elle ne perdait rien à essayer de reprendre les bases. S'asseyant sur le sol, Morrigan ferma les yeux. Elle atteignit en très peu de temps sa concentration maximale, et sentit le mana en elle, une flamme bleuté dansante. Elle écarta la flamme, tentant de trouver ce que Sirion avait mentionné. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Et les ténèbres _bougèrent_. Sous le choc, Morrigan en perdit sa concentration et rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit alors immédiatement la main placée sur son épaule et sauta en arrière, bâton pointé vers Sirion qui abaissa simplement le bras.

\- L'esprit n'est que l'écorce de l'âme, une coquille pour les ténèbres qui habitent l'humanité… Tu l'a touché du doigt, n'est-ce pas ? Kaathe avait raison, elles sont toujours là… Peu importe où et quand…

Sa voix était… Différente. Basse, sombre… Presque affamée. Cette sensation. Elle avait… Peur ? Sa mère seule avait réussi à éveiller un tel sentiment chez elle. Mais ce monstre… Cet homme irradiait le danger.

\- Que m'avez vous fait ? Exigea t-elle de savoir, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment.

\- J'ai touché votre âme. Très légèrement, juste assez pour vous aider à trouver par vous même.

Elle frissonna. Comment ? Seule la magie du sang permettait le contrôle mental à Thédas. Mais ce n'était pas du contrôle. C'était plus effrayant encore, pire encore. Cet homme venait de pénétrer au plus profond de son être simplement en la touchant… Il s'ébroua, se grattant les cheveux avant de relever les yeux. Il semblait… Perturbé.

\- Débrouillez vous seule à présent. Déclara t-il avec hésitation. Je...

Morrigan lança une vague de magie paralysante sur lui. C'en était trop. Elle allait le garder, de gré ou de force, et le forcer à répondre. A l'impact le mort-vivant chancela, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. La toile de mana qui devait le maintenir en place semblait grésiller, presque fondre au contact de son armure. Tout en luttant pour la garder intact, elle vit que le feu dans son regard semblait teinté de noir. Il leva la main avec un effort visible, et une de choc intangible frappa la sorcière, qui sentit son mana et ses forces s'évaporer. Elle jura violemment alors que le mort-vivant s'approchait… Avant d'hésiter, puis s'arrêter. Il lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de s'éloigner vers le feu de camps central, qui commençait déjà à ronfler. La jeune femme s'appuya sur le piquet de bois central, épuisée et frustrée. N'arriverait-elle donc jamais à le faire parler ? Et ce changement d'attitude… Il n'était clairement pas aussi sain d'esprit qu'il semblait le croire. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de plus de doigté par la suite. Comme si lui arracher des réponses n'était pas déjà assez difficile. Morrigan soupira, puis s'assit à l'entrée de sa tente. Elle allait devoir passer la nuit seule, elle était bien trop fatiguée. Dommage, une nuit de plaisirs avec son Garde n'avait pas son pareil pour la remettre de bonne humeur.

**POV Thorn**

Le Cercle des mages. Ils approchaient enfin de leur destination. La tour s'élevait au loin, aiguille de pierre démesurée s'élevant vers le ciel azur. La forêt lui manquait. Les villages de shemlens le lassaient, avec leurs querelles stupides et leurs intérêts égoïstes. Et visiblement Sten était de son avis. Bien que le Qunari soit difficile à faire parler, il était solide et fiable, bien qu'un peu étrange parfois. Mais il était bien plus profond et perceptif qu'il ne paraissait, ou voulait paraître. Alors qu'il marchaient tout deux en tête du groupe, il décida d'aborder un sujet qui le taraudait à son propos, la raison pour laquelle il avait été enfermé. Et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui.

\- Pourquoi étiez vous emprisonnés ?

\- Cela est-il vraiment important ? Très bien. Concéda le Qunari. Je me suis emprisonné volontairement. Un esprit faible est un ennemi mortel, comme vous le savez sans doute.

Il le savait déjà. Sten lui avait raconté le massacre des fermiers de sa main, et que pour cet accès de folie, il s'était laissé enfermer dans la cage, attendant la mort. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment il en était arrivé là.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Je suis venu sur vos terres avec sept des Beresaad, mes frères, pour chercher des réponses sur l'Enclin. Nous avons parcouru les terres à travers les campagnes de Férelden sans incidents, ne voyant nulle trace du danger que nous étions venu observer. Jusqu'à la nuit ou nous avons campé au lac Calenhad.

Le lac Calenhad ? Celui du Cercle ? Ils en étaient à quelque kilomètres à peine ! L'elfe se retint de parler, écoutant dans le silence de la marche la suite du récit.

\- Ils vinrent de toute parts. De la terre sous nos pieds, du ciel au dessus de nous, nos propres ombre grouillaient d'engeances. J'ai vu la dernière créature mourir, mais trop tard. Je suis tombé inconscient.

De douloureux flashs revinrent à la mémoire du Garde. Les ombres des engances sur les murs de la tour, surgissant de chaque recoins et chaque piliers. Les flèches qui perçaient la chair, alors qu'ils étaient submergés par les monstres au sommet.

\- Cela ressemble beaucoup à ce qui m'est arrivé à Ostagar. Constata t-il, amer. Qu'est-il advenu des autres Qunaris ?

\- On m'a dit qu'aucun autre n'avait survécu. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé allongé sur le champs de bataille, ni comment les fermiers m'ont trouvés. Je sais seulement qu'à mon réveil, je n'étais plus parmi mes frères. Et mon épée n'était plus dans ma main.

Pourquoi une telle insistance sur ce dernier point ? La curiosité de l'elfe était à présent à son paroxysme alors qu'il répondait d'un ton égal.

\- Peut-être l'avez vous laissé tombé sur le champs de bataille.

\- Peut-être. Admis Sten. Je l'ai cherché. Et lorsque mes efforts se sont révélés vains, j'ai demandé à mes sauveurs ce qu'il en était advenu.

Une pause. Il ne semblait guère vouloir avancer plus avant.

\- Savaient-ils où elle se trouvait ?

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils m'avaient trouvé sans rien.

\- Et ensuite ? Insista Thorn.

\- Je les ai tué. A mains nues. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas l'épée, ils n'avaient aucune raison de me mentir. J'ai paniqué. L'esprit vide, je les ai abattu.

\- Vous avez paniqué pour une épée perdue ?

\- Cette épée fut faîte pour ma main seule. Je l'ai portée depuis le jour ou j'ai été assigné aux Beresaad. Je devais mourir en la maniant pour mon peuple. Même si je devais traverser Férelden et Tévinter seul et sans dommage pour apporter mon rapport à l'Arishak, je serais abattu à vue par les antaam. Ils me verraient comme un sans-âme, un déserteur. Aucun soldat ne lâcherait son arme tant qu'il lui reste un souffle de vie.

Le Garde des Ombres comprenait à présent la réluctance de Sten à mentionner son retour, ainsi que de raconter l'incident. Son épée n'était pas qu'une arme, mais un symbole, une partie de lui selon sa culture. Sa perte signifiait la perte de l'identité que le Qun lui avait donné.

\- Nous sommes tout proche de l'endroit où vous avez combattu. Nous allons la trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sten le toisa intensément, puis hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être que ces mots sont vide mais,… Merci quand même.

Le silence perdura un moment, puis l'elfe enchaîna avec une dernière interrogation.

\- Que pensez vous de Sirion ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à cette question.

Thorn hocha la tête. Ainsi, c'en était là. Ils continuèrent à avancer vers la tour qui se faisait de plus en plus massive, de plus en plus proche. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes pour recruter les mages.

**POV Alistair**

Les battants de la grande porte de pierre se refermèrent dans un claquement de fin du monde. Ils étaient seuls à présent, dans une tour remplie de démons, d'abominations et de mages du sang. Le Chevalier Commandeur Grégor les avait accueillit avec froideur, leur expliquant que le Cerclé était perdu. Alistair avait été à deux doigts d'empêcher Thorn de passer sa frustration à coups de poings, surtout lorsque Grégor lui avait annoncé qu'il ne risquerait aucun de ses hommes pour tenter de sauver des mages sans doute déjà possédés ou morts, et qu'il avait envoyé un messager afin d'obtenir le Droit d'Oblitération. Thorn avait fini par arracher aux Chevalier Commandeur l'ouverture des portes, afin d'aller sauver lui-même les mages. Enfin… Uniquement si le Premier Enchanteur Irving était ramené en vie. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait vide, oppressant. Sten, Sirion et lui accompagnaient l'elfe. Morrigan avait refusé d'entrer dans la tour, Zévran restait avec elle, Thorn avait empêché son chien de l'accompagner, et Leliana tentait d'infléchir le Commandeur Gégor. Une cause perdue d'avance, savait Alistair. Il jeta un œil nerveux derrière lui. Sirion avait changé d'arme, délaissant son énorme espadon pour une longue épée d'argent, ainsi qu'un mystérieux sceptre de cristal blanc. L'idée de se retrouver entre les mages du sang et les sortilèges du chevalier l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Il vit alors les cadavres. Des mages, jeunes et vieux, étendus dans leur propre sang. Dans un silence irréel, ils passèrent à travers des dortoirs vides de tout sauf de corps mutilés, leur position indiquant qu'ils étaient pour la plupart mort en fuyant quelque chose. Et nombre d'entre eux étaient ceux de jeunes personnes… Quelque corps de templiers étaient également présent, leur armure roussie ou tordue. Alistair esquissa une grimace. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la protection que lui apporterait son armure en cas de vague de feu ou de glace. Progressant prudemment, le groupe se heurta finalement à une porte close, à la fin d'un long couloir en angle. Thorn fit un signe de tête, et Sirion passa la porte lame à la main... Et découvrit un groupe d'enfants, protégé par trois adultes dans une large pièce. La plus âgée se confrontait à un démon, monstre ressemblant à un torse enflammé doté de deux bras qui venait de forcer le passage à travers un rideau de couleurs chatoyant. D'un geste de bâton, elle envoya une puissante onde de givre qui gela le démon, le faisant disparaître. Visiblement fatigué par son sortilège, la vieille femme recula d'un pas alors qu'un autre monstre traversait la barrière, feulant de rage. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Alistair sentis ses poils se hérisser. Une lance de lumière cristalline passa juste au dessus de lui et transperça le second démon, le faisant voler en éclat d'un seul coups. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Sirion baisser son sceptre. L'ex templier frissonna. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Morrigan pouvait embrumer l'esprit de quelqu'un, le congeler, lui drainer sa vie même comme la sorcière qu'elle était. Mais la lumière cristalline le dérangeait quelque part, même si il ne pouvait l'expliquer. La magicienne se retourna, visiblement fatiguée par ses sortilèges, mais leur fit face néanmoins.

\- Qui êtes vous ? N'approchez pas plus. Prévint-elle, le visage déterminé. Les Templiers vous ont-ils envoyés nous avertir ?

**POV Sirion**

Un groupe d'enfants se tenait derrière les adultes bien moins nombreux qui les protégeaient, bâtons à la main. Mais c'était l'ancienne qui avait pris la parole. C'était une vieille femme au cheveux gris mais au visage encore ferme, vêtue d'une robe rouge légèrement abîmée. Sans doute la plus puissante de tous ceux présent. Je jetais un œil aux restes encore légèrement incandescent. Alors c'était cela un démon, ici ? Guère impressionnant.

\- Nous sommes Gardes des Ombres. Répondit Thorn en baissant son épée en signe d'apaisement. Nous avons persuadé les templiers de nous ouvrir les portes.

\- Ils ont barré la porte pour empêcher quiconque de sortir, ils ne l'ouvriraient que s'ils avaient l'intention d'attaquer. Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la magicienne avec une inquiétude visible.

\- Non, ils attendent des renforts pour exécuter le Droit d'Oblitération. Précisa Alistair.

\- Alors Grégor pense que le Cercle est au delà de tout espoir. Sans doute nous pense t-il déjà tous morts. Constata t-elle avec tristesse. Ils nous ont abandonné. Même piégés ainsi, nous avons survécu. Mais s'ils invoquent le Droit, nous n'aurons aucune chance de survie.

Une poignée de mage et d'enfant contre une horde de soldats capable d'annuler leur magie ? Aucune en effet. J'avais déjà vu le résultat d'un tel combat, alors que les esprits gardiens de la forêt de Noire-Souche utilisaient des miracles de grande barrière pour se protéger des assauts d'un mage imprudent, le meurtrissant ensuite de leurs haches. Ils étaient forts, mais je les avait tout de même vaincu... Non, j'étais parmi eux. Ma vision de mon souvenir se dédoubla. Moi tuant les gardiens, moi partageant avec eux les fruits du combat. Un mal de tête vrilla mes tempes, et je secouais brutalement la tête en chassant les visions. Rester concentré. Rester concentré ! J'avais entièrement récupéré mon humanité. La folie n'avait pas de prise sur moi. D'où venaient ces flash ? Je me ressaisit, et reprend le fil de la conversation en m'appuyant discrètement sur la poignée de mon épée.

\- Grégor m'a confirmé que seul le Premier Enchanteur lui-même pouvait le convaincre que le Cercle était sauf. Acquiesça l'elfe. Et pour les enfants ?

\- Petra et Kinnon veilleront sur eux.

Elle se dirigea vers la barrière chatoyante, puis la dissipa d'un geste de son bâton. Le calme préparant le combat m'envahit. Maintenant, les démons allaient être combattu.

**POV Sten**

Le spectre démoniaque hulula de souffrance avant que ses restes ne se dissipent. L'énorme épée frappa de nouveau et pulvérisa une autre horreur, sans autre fracas que celui de la souffrance. Le Qunari baissa son arme, l'examinant de son œil exercé. Pas une seule éraflure. Depuis qu'il avait reçu l'arme il n'avait encore jamais eu besoin de l'entretenir sérieusement, tout au plus de la nettoyer. Il ignorait dans quel métal elle avait été forgé, mais il surpassait celui des forges de Par-Vollen. Et aucun mensonge ne lui avait été dit. Le contact de l'arme était mortel aux démons, leur arrachant des cris de douleur inédits et dissipant leur essence avec facilité. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait été dit. Que ces armes étaient autrefois celle de chevaliers dédié à l'éradication d'une infestation démoniaque. Une preuve de plus de la dangerosité de la magie, un fléau à maîtriser avec une fermeté dont n'avaient pas été capable les humains ici. La possession n'était pas l'unique danger. L'abus de pouvoir aussi. Et cette chose en possédait assez pour être considéré dangereux. Mais il n'était pas un mage. Il était autre chose. Et il devait encore déterminer quoi.

**POV Wynne**

Une vague de mana parcouru le bâton avant d'être concentré sur les blessures de l'elfe. Le Garde avait été attaqué par trois ombres en même temps, qui avaient profité des interstices de l'armure pour insérer leurs griffes et pénétrer la chair. Les plaies étaient peu profonde heureusement. Terminant de soigner le guerrier, elle jeta un œil sur l'apostat qui les accompagnait. Ils avaient parcouru le premier étage du Cercle, affrontant plusieurs groupes de démons et d'abominations. Et à plusieurs reprise, elle avait pu constater la puissance de sa magie. Il semblait utiliser une forme primaire de l'école de l'Esprit : pas de champs de force ou de démonstration de télékinésie, uniquement des carreaux mystiques d'une taille et d'une puissance impressionnante. Ce n'était pas entièrement sans finesse néanmoins. Elle avait observé une variante qu'il déployait avant chaque affrontement, des sphères de mana qui se transformaient en projectiles mortels dès lors qu'un démon s'approchait. Comment la différence était-elle faite entre les alliés et les ennemis ? C'était un des plus gros défauts de ce genre de sort, résolu en temps normal par une concentration intense sur son exécution. Mais les projectiles avaient, sous ses yeux, frappé un spectre jaillissant dans son dos sans même qu'il ne semble s'en préoccuper. Elle avait également remarqué un autre détail, un qui jetait une ombre d'inquiétude sur cet étranger : l'aisance avec laquelle il se battait. Elle avait déjà vu des mages combattre, mais aucun comme celui là. Les chevalier-enchanteurs utilisaient des barrières pour se protéger des assauts ennemis, et utiliser leurs lames spirituelles leur prenait toute leur concentration, ce qui les empêchait d'utiliser leur magies autrement pendant ce temps. Mais l'armure cet apostat semblait repousser la magie comme les coups, son épée tranchant les abominations alors que ses carreaux mystiques les transperçaient, sans aucun signe de gêne ou fatigue.

\- Êtes vous blessé ?

\- Non.

Un autre détail, son mutisme. Les Gardes des Ombres, même le Qunari lâchaient des cris de guerre, grognaient lorsqu'ils étaient blessés ou frappaient. Cet homme n'émettait pas un son, et ses yeux étaient plus froids que l'hiver alors qu'il regardait à travers elle, comme si il ne la voyait pas.

\- Où avez vous appris votre magie ? Reprit-elle alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche avec prudence, le Qunari ouvrant la porte maculée de sang du couloir avec prudence, ne découvrant rien de menaçant.

\- Logan. Maître Logan. Corrigea t-il avec plus de respect quelque secondes plus tard. Puissant, mais imprudent.

De nouveau cette froideur. Les implications étaient menaçantes, et Wynne se demanda à quel point elle était censé faire confiance à cet homme. Elle avait le sombre pressentiment qu'il se rangerait du côté du plus fort à ma moindre occasion, et elle avait vécu une trahison trop récente pour ne pas en pressentir une autre. Les Gardes semblaient lui faire confiance, et elle espérait qu'ils ne se trompaient pas.

En arrivant à l'étage, elle eut la surprise de voir une silhouette dans le palier. Owain ? Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le retrouver en vie.

\- Retenez vous d'entrer dans la réserve. Demanda le Apaisé de sa voix sans émotions. Il est en désordre, et je n'ai pas encore pu le remettre dans un état convenable.

\- Qui êtes vous ? L'interpella l'elfe avec suspicion.

\- C'est Owain, un Apaisé en charge de la réserve. Répondit Wynne avec soulagement. N'avez vous pas rencontré d'abominations ?

\- Non. Je suppose que je dois me considérer comme chanceux. Peut-être que Niall va réussir et tous nous sauver.

\- Réussir quoi ? Interrogea le Garde des Ombres.

\- Je l'ignore, mais il est venu avec plusieurs autres et a pris possession de la Litanie d'Adralla.

\- Mais c'est une protection contre la domination mentale. Murmura Wynne. De la magie du sang serait-elle à l'œuvre ? Niall était présent à la réunion, il doit savoir… Je craignais qu'une telle chose arrive. Nous devons trouver Niall, reprit-elle avec plus de conviction. La Litanie nous donnera une chance face aux mages du sang que nous rencontrerons.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Peut-être…

Avant qu'Owain ne puisse dire un mot de plus, l'apostat se tenait soudain à ses côtés et lui agrippa subitement l'épaule. Avec un hoquet d'étonnement, Wynne se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu bouger avant qu'il ne soit sous ses yeux. Hésitante, elle vit les yeux glacials du mage, rencontrer ceux du Apaisé, qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour se protéger. Comment le pouvait-il, la pensée ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit d'un Apaisé.

\- Qu'es ce que tu es ?

\- Je suis un Apaisé. Répondit Owain, lui rendant son regard sans ciller. J'ai été coupé de ma connexion avec l'Immatériel. Je ne suis plus capable de rêver ou d'utiliser la magie, mais les démons ne peuvent plus tenter de me contrôler.

\- Ton âme est diminuée. Mutilée. Te tuer serait miséricorde. Lâcha l'apostat.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! S'exclama violemment Alistair.

\- Bien que je ne sois plus capable de ressentir des émotions, je conserve mon libre arbitre. Je préférerais ne pas mourir. Expliqua l'ancien mage, monocorde.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si nous voulons sauver le Cercle. Laissez Owain tranquille, maintenant. Intervint Wynne avec fermeté.

L'apostat se détourna d'Owain, le visage fermé. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'attaquer, mais il se contenta de la dévisager d'un œil froid avant de se diriger vers la porte du palier, recréant d'un geste de sceptre les sphères cristallines gardiennes flottantes.

\- Cet homme est dangereux. Déclara Wynne aux Gardes des Ombres en emboîtant le pas.

\- Croyez moi, vous n'avez encore rien vu. Grommela Alistair.

**POV Sirion**

La lumière m'agressa soudain les yeux, et je dû les fermer. Quelque secondes plus tard, je les rouvris. La lumière du soleil jaillissait à flot d'immense arches de pierre, entrecoupée par les massifs piliers. La salle était immense, comme taillée pour des géants plutôt que des humains. Cette salle… Je la connaissais. J'étais à Anor Londo. Dans l'antichambre de la princesse Solaire.

\- Mon ami ! Quel joie de vous revoir enfin !

Cette voix… Mon cœur lâcha un battement. Je me retourne, un fol espoir grandissant en moi… Oui. C'est lui ! Son heaume conique surmonté d'une plume rouge, son armure de maille recouverte d'un tissu blanc sur lequel un soleil peint resplendissait.

\- Solaire… Comment ?

\- Hah hah hah ! Mais grâce à vous cher ami ! Vous avez ressuscité le Feu et ramené la lumière. La princesse vous a généreusement récompensé en vous faisant capitaine de sa garde.

\- Mais… Le soleil.

\- Vous êtes devenu un véritable soleil ! Je le cherchais de toute part, mais c'était en fait vous ! Asseyez vous avec moi. Reposons nous ensemble, avant de nous relancer dans une joyeuse coopération !

Une douce torpeur semblait m'envahir. J'étais en effet fatigué. Fatigué de combattre, fatigué de courir, fatigué de tuer. Une pause… Je n'avais besoin que d'une simple sieste. Une sieste sous le soleil, aux côtés de mon plus fidèle ami et compagnon…

Un éclair de douleur me vrilla la cervelle. Si puissant que je mis un genou à terre, la tête entre les mains. Mon épuisement fut repoussé alors que la souffrance ravageait mon esprit. Une déchirure, puis un écartèlement. Et au milieu de ce brouillard vint la lucidité.

\- C'est… Ne me mens pas ! La princesse est partie depuis longtemps, et seule les illusions de Gwendoline font briller ce faux soleil ! Je t'ai tué, tué lorsque tu est devenu fou à Izalith !… J'ai passé un contrat avec les guerrier du chaos pour te sauver de la larve solaire !

La douleur s'intensifia. La voix enroué, les mots sortaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

\- Non, c'est impossible… Fis-je en me serrant la tête comme pour la broyer. Comment j'aurais pu te tuer et te sauver… D'où viennent ces souvenirs ?!

La rage surpassa la douleur. Je hurlais à présent, et Solaire recula d'un pas devant la violence que je dégageait.

\- Je suis parti de ce monde depuis longtemps ! J'ai laissé derrière moi la mort et la pourriture, le crépuscule tombant ! J'ai refusé de servir de combustible à ce Feu dévorant, de mourir ! Qui es tu vraiment ? Tu n'es pas Solaire !

D'un seul coups la douleur éclata, avant de disparaître. Je me sentais toujours faible, mais je me savais capable de vaincre. Je saisis l'hésitation apparente de l'imposteur pour agripper mon épée et bouclier, mais… Je ne pouvais pas frapper. Pas Solaire.

**\- ****Pourquoi hésiter, alors que tu l'as déjà fait tant de fois ? **

La lame courbée d'une faux traversa la poitrine de Solaire. Le sang jaillit à gros bouillons, salissant le sol et le tissu D'une torsion brutale l'arme se retira, et le guerrier s'effondra dans une mare écarlate, avant de fondre et de disparaître telle une ombre. Ahuris, je levais les yeux et y vit… Un spectre sombre ! L'armure était inimitable. La plate noire avait été forgée de manière à ressembler à des os saillant, donnant l'impression de combattre un squelette. Le casque en lui même était un crâne de métal recouvert de tissu à la teinte de nuit. Comment ? Que faisait un spectre sombre ici ? Je n'avais pas senti mon monde se faire envahir ! Mon monde… Je n'étais plus à Lordran ! Où étais-je ? Le démon ! Nous étions monté plus haut, et… Une fatigue aussi intense que surnaturelle nous avais pris. Avant que je ne puisse lever mon bâton… L'Immatériel. Les autres. Étaient-ils aussi piégée dans un rêve ? Mais j'avais des préoccupations plus pressantes.

\- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici ?

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis. Un sourire narquois, presque cruel qui se dessinait sous le masque, que mon ennemi enleva avec une lenteur délibérée avant de le jeter négligemment. Révélant mon visage. Mon visage, déformé par la cruauté et la malice, les yeux teinté par une ombre malsaine.

\- **N'es ce pas évident ? Tu es seul ici.**

\- Je ne comprends pas. Marmonnais-je, confus.

\- **Bien sûr que non tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'a jamais rien compris, et ta stupidité nous a conduit dans cette situation ! ****Comme elle a mené à la mort de tout les autres.**

\- Je ne les ai pas tué !

Les mots sonnaient comme un mensonge même à mes propres oreilles.

**\- Vraiment ? Comme tu a _sauvé_ Solaire en le tuant lors de sa folie ? Comme tu a laissé Rhea sans défense en lui prenant chacun de ses miracles ? Comme tu a décapité Logan lorsque ses études l'ont engloutis ? Comme tu a envoyé Laurentius à la mort en lui montrant la Flamme du Chaos ? **

\- Comment ose tu…

**\- Et Ciaran, la pauvre et malheureuse Ciaran, privé de son amour par ta lame, Continua le monstre avec un sourire impitoyable. Alors qu'elle se recueillait sur sa tombe, tu lui a transpercé le dos. Quand à la belle et solitaire Priscilla… Sa fourrure blanche carbonisé par tes flammes, son visage tordu de douleur pendant que tu lui arrachais la queue, sa peau si douce ouverte sur son cœur béant...**

\- TAIS TOI ! Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela ! Rien !

La rage qui m'animait s décupla en le voyant caresser d'un air sadique la lame de la faux blanche, fruit de l'âme arrachée à Priscilla. Je bondis vers lui en prenant l'espadon d'Artorias à deux mains. Il esquiva d'une pirouette arrière avant de frapper d'un vicieux coups de faux, la lame plongeant en guillotine vers ma nuque. Je roulais en arrière de justesse et l'arme passa à un cheveux de ma tête. Je me relevais sur un genoux, le bouclier levé. Le spectre avait encore reculé, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton mordant.

\- **Oh si ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un lâche ! Tu les a sauvé tant de fois, tué tant de fois, mais tu n'a jamais changé quoi que ce soit à ta fin ! La seule et unique chose qui import****e****, tu as réussi à toujours l'échouer ! ****Tu avais allumé le Feu, rallumé la Flamme, mais la douleur était telle que tu a tenté de la stopper ! Tu a utilisé l****e pouvoir du**** F****eu**** pour re****tourner**** en arrière ****dans le temps****, revenir jusqu'à l'Asile ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tout te semblait si familier, pourquoi ****chaque adversaire frappait d'une manière que tu savais contrer ? **

\- Tu mens… grognais-je désespérément, assaillis par des souvenirs qui s'entrechoquaient, tous se contredisant les un et les autres.

\- **J'ai découvert que Frampt avait mentis, Kaathe m'a fait comprendre que les dieux ne faisaient que se servir de nous ! J'ai tué Gwenddolyn, Priscilla et les autres, pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire, je les ai tous tué ****avec joie**** ! C'est moi qui ait vaincu Kalame****e****t et Manus la première fois, car j'avais accumulé ****plus de pouvoir que tu n'en a jamais eu ! ****Et lorsque j'ai terrassé Gwen, ****que**** je m'apprêtais à laisser la Flamme mourir ****pour mettre fin à la farce… ****Tu ****as tout gâché**** ! **Rugit-il avec une violence assassine. **Tu a pris le dessus, ****et embrasé notre âme ****avec celle de Gwen**** pour recommencer une fois encore ! **

\- Sans le Feu, tout les hommes seraient devenu des monstres, comme les habitants d'Oolacile ou Manus ! Il y a forcément une autre solution, et je préfère passer l'éternit à la chercher plutôt que de laisser le monde sombrer ! Répliquais-je en puisant un semblant d'assurance dans cette conviction.

\- **Menteur ! Que fais tu dans ce monde qui n'a nul besoin de ton existence, au lieu ****de chercher cette fameuse ''alternative'' ?**

\- Je… Je !…

Je n'avais… Rien à répondre. C'était la vérité. J'avais… Fuis Lordran. J'avais renoncé à trouver une solution. J'étais trop heureux de ne plus avoir à subir ce destin. J'avais abandonné le monde à un inexorable Âge de Ténèbres.

-**Cependant, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. **Siffla t-il avec une joie mauvaise.**J****e me moque éperdument de ça. ****Je n'ai cure de ce monde pourri et de ses habitants, dieux comme hommes ! ****Peu m'importe le destin des morts-vivants et du Feu ! ****Ici, je suis libre de la Lumière et des Ténèbres et de leurs règles, libre de devenir le Seigneur Sombre ****pour l'éternité de mon immortalité ! **

Je suis abasourdi. Ce ne pouvait pas être moi. Je refuse de croire que cette chose sans principe fut moi. Et pourtant… Mais comment cela se faisait-il que je puisse me parler ? Je me sentais faible. Mon arme et mon bouclier était anormalement lourdes, alors que j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de ressentir leur poids. Je n'étais pas fatigué… Je suis dans l'Immatériel. Là où l'âme est source de puissance. Et si il est moi, alors ça veut dire !

\- **Alors on comprend enfin ? Je commençais à croire que moi seul eut jamais utilisé ce cerveau… **Railla le spectre. **Nous avions déjà commencé à devenir instable en arrivant ici. Effrayer cette petite sorcière était un bref moment de liberté avant que tu ne me recouvre de nouveau, ****et a****lors même que je n'existais pas ****encore ****vraiment, je commençai****s**** à émerger de ton inconscient. Lorsque nous avons pénétré dans l'Immatériel…**

-… Le choc fut tel que nôtre âme s'est fracturé, te donnant une existence propre. Complétais-je en suivant le flot, comprenant peu à peu. Et mon pouvoir propre en est diminué. Ça signifie que…

Je le sentais au plus profond de moi à présent. Un vide, une absence là où j'avais l'habitude de trouver du savoir. Même au prix d'un effort, je ne parvins pas à me souvenir de la moindre formule de sorcellerie.

\- **Que je ne vais pas me priver de retrouver le pouvoir qui me manque en te mettant à mort, mon cher **_**moi**_**.** **Qui sait, si je ne peux pas t'assimiler alors peut-être le nain pourra créer quelque chose d'utile à partir de toi, hahahahaha. **

Un crépitement accompagné d'un crissement, et l'esprit sombre perdit son sourire en voyant un long éclair de foudre orangée dans ma main gauche. Le bouclier d'Artorias dans le dos, j'avais saisit le talisman solaire et récité silencieusement la prière à Gwen. J'avais repoussé mes doutes et ma honte. Rien ne comptait plus que de détruire ce monstre à présent. Celui-ci se tendit, et d'un geste se retrouva soudain avec un large bâton de bois grossier dans la main gauche, assez grand pour servir de massue. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Malgré son apparence crue, le sceptre de Manus est l'un des catalyseurs les plus puissant qui soit, décuplant le pouvoir des sorcelleries qu'il canalisait. Un bruit de pas. Rapide, empressé. Et des portes géantes ouvertes apparu soudain Thorn. Était-ce lui ou un démon prenant son apparence ? Son armure d'argent était transpercé et lacérée, du sang recouvrait son flanc et son bras gauche pendait, du sang en gouttant peu à peu. S'il avait combattu pour arriver jusqu'ici, ce devait être le vrai.

\- Les voix que j'entendais sur le chemin, c'était les vôtres. Souffla t-il d'un air incrédule.

\- **Pourrais tu te montrer grand seigneur et t'écarter de ce combat, Garde des ombres ? ****Je t'assisterais contre l'Enclin comme je te l'ai promis, mais ****pas avant de m'être débarrassé de ce gêneur. **L'interrompit le spectre sombre en générant une flopée d'orbes noirs luisant au dessus de sa têtes d'un geste de bâton.

\- N'approche pas ! Lui intimais-je en pointant ma lance de foudre à peine contenue vers mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas de taille pour cet affrontement !

Il cilla, puis soudain se transforma dans une lueur blanche. A la place du garde de trouvait désormais un massif golem de pierre. J'ignore d'où il sort un tour pareil, mais visiblement il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter. J'entends soudain autre chose. Un autre bruit de pas. Lourd, assuré. Je tourne légèrement les yeux, gardant mon ennemi dans mon champs de vision. De derrière un pilier de la fausse salle d'Anor Londo sortit une silhouette familière… Le visage du spectre sombre se renfrogna soudain. Un frisson serpenta le long de mon échine. Mon visage, une fois de plus. Mais qui était-ce ? Il ne porte pas de plastron, ni de casque laissant son torse nu à découvert. Mais ses jambières et ses gantelets étaient de pierre massive encerclé de chaînes, parties de l'armure du presque invincible Havel. Et dans son dos… En travers de son dos se trouvait un ultra-espadon d'une largeur effrayante, entièrement fait d'une pierre à l'aspect métallique. L'espadon du grand Dragon de pierre. Sans prononcer un mot, il barra la route à Thorn, faisant un geste à la signification très claire : Il ne lui permettrait pas de s'interposer.

Ne perdant pas de temps, je projette la foudre solaire vers le spectre, qui l'esquive d'une pirouette avant de lancer une lance d'âme cristalline que je repousse d'une explosion de force. Un rugissement assourdissant derrière moi, et je me retourne brièvement pour voir le deuxième spectre et en un éclair, je compris ce qu'il était. Son torse s'était recouvert d'écailles, son visage transformé en gueule. Il était celui qui avait, après moi, arpenté la voie du dragon, ses mains surmontés des points en os de dragon. Un coups brutal repoussa l'elfe changé en golem en arrière, la pierre se craquelant sous l'impact. Un son éthéré… Une barrière dorée m'encercla, repoussant les orbes noirs qui se dirigeaient vers moi. Le pouvoir du pendentif d'argent me protégeait toujours des sortilèges abyssaux, loué soit les dieux. Mais je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être distrait. Chargeant en avant, je lançais un nouvel éclair qui fut esquivé avant de frapper de l'espadon lumineux d'un coups diagonal. D'un seul geste fluide, le spectre laissa passer l'arme passer au dessus de lui avant de délivrer une vicieuse frappe qui passa adroitement entre les plaques de l'armure. Je grogne lorsqu'une douloureuse sensation de froid commença à l'envahir en même temps que la morsure de la lame pénétrait mon flanc. Luttant contre l'engourdissement provoquée par le pouvoir du Traque-vie, je me dégageait d'une roulade en frappant une fois encore, mais malheureusement il s'était déjà mis hors de portée d'une nouvelle pirouette acrobatique. Malgré moi, je sentais une sorte d'excitation mêlé à la peur monter en moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je faisais face à un adversaire à ma mesure. Un qui avait le pouvoir de me tuer, _vraiment. _

* * *

**_EDIT : J'ai corrigé quelque erreurs sur le chapitre, notamment le droit d'Oblitération que j'avais appelé "droit d'Annulement". _**


	12. Hors Série : Bloodborne x DA Inquisition

**Hors-Série : Bloodborne et DA Inquisition.**

Voici le premier chapitre de mes hors-séries. Je précise ici une chose importante : Ce chapitre, ainsi que ceux qui suivront, sont **très lourds en spoilers.** Ils parfois vont contenir beaucoup d'informations qui ne pourront être comprises que par quelqu'un ayant de bonnes connaissances du lore des deux jeux à la fois. Mais si vous le désirez, je donnerais des précisions, contactez moi simplement par MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Solas inspira profondément, reposant sur le lit de chêne au matelas de plume. Ce qu'il allait faire était risqué et il savait que l'Inquisiteur réprouverait. Pénétrer dans les rêves d'autrui n'étais pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait faire à la légère, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un mage. Malgré son expertise en la matière il était loin de posséder sa puissance d'autrefois, mais il devait satisfaire sa curiosité d'une part, et faire taire ses inquiétudes d'autre part.

Dame Maria était une énigme, aussi étrange que dangereuse. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu avec Cassandra et Varric au Saint Temple en traînant une jeune elfe portant la marque verdâtre, il s'attendait à trouver une faille ouverte et des esprits enragés. A la place, ils l'avaient trouvé elle. Armée d'une étrange paire de lames dépareillées, debout devant le cadavre d'un esprit de l'orgueil, elle avait négligemment pointé le doigt vers la Brèche avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher, le visage fermé. Elle avait ensuite rejoint l'Inquisition nouvellement formée en tant que combattante, sans que personne ne puisse trouve à y redire tant ils étaient dans le besoin. Et puis les doutes commencèrent à s'accumuler. Ce fut d'abord Joséphine qui jeta les premiers pavés dans la mare. Nul part dans la noblesse d'Orlais ne se trouvait une Dame Maria, pas même parmi ses membres les plus obscurs. Léliana fut la suivante à donner une voix à ses soupçons. Aucun de ses contacts ne pouvait trouver de traces de cette Maria, même à Tévinter, et pas un seul de ses espions ne l'avaient aperçus dans les environs du temple. Comme si elle était apparu le jour même ou la Brèche s'était ouverte. Une coïncidence bien trop étrange au goût de Solas, qui avait trouvé encore un autre motif d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Accompagnant souvent l'Inquisitrice Lavellan, il avait pu constater de ses yeux la sanglante efficacité de cette Maria. Ses armes étranges étaient d'une facture complètement inconnue, elle se déplaçait sur le champs de bataille à une vitesse irréelle et tuait avec une brutalité terrifiante. L'attaque de Darse intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse être davantage interrogée, et il semblait que tous avaient oublié le problème que posait son existence une fois arrivé à Fort Céleste. Sauf lui, qui n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir. Ce qui le décida néanmoins, songea t-il en glissant petit à petit dans le sommeil, ce fut les révélations de Cole.

\- Cole.

\- Je suis là.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais de Maria.

-… Je ne sais rien d'elle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es un esprit de l'Immatériel, lire les pensées des gens est aussi naturel pour toi que de respirer.

-… Elle est là, mais je ne la vois pas. Elle parle, mais je ne l'entend pas. Elle marche, mais je ne le sens pas. Vaste comme la terre, ou plus fine que la poussière. Je ne sais pas.

Il y était. A la frontière de l'Immatériel, dans les méandres du Voile. Il chercha les rêves de la femme étrange, de cette dame Maria. Une bribe, un murmure était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Pourtant, il ne trouvait rien. Une absence, un vide là où aurait du se trouver une présence. Il chercha encore. Et soudain, il pénétra le rêve.

L'air était frais. Un air nocturne, doux et parfumé, le parfum de fleurs écloses. Un sol de terre et de pierre, pavé irrégulièrement. Le vent dans les feuilles de plantes, une douce lueur à travers ses paupières. Solas ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit, et la pleine lune scintillait dans le rêve, si proche qu'il pourrait presque la toucher. Une bâtisse de pierre surplombait la butte, de pierre et de vitraux, semblable à certains des bâtiments d'Orlaïs. Des herbes poussaient autour du chemin y menant, et l'escalier prolongeait ce dernier. Des pierres tombales bordaient l'escalier, froide sous la lueur argentée de la lune. Au delà de grilles de métal se tenait un paysage noyé dans la brume, duquel émergeait d'immenses piliers transperçant les nuages au dessus. L'endroit tout entier dégageait une sensation de profonde paix malgré son apparence lugubre. Un rêve étrange. Avançant lentement sur le chemin, il aperçus alors une forme couchée sur un rebord de pierre, juste devant l'escalier. Une femme à la peau ivoirienne, les yeux clos, vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre recouverte d'une cape brune ornée. Un foulard rouge était nouée autour de son coups, et un chapeau au foulard agrémenté de roses jaunes apportaient un contraste à ses manchettes de dentelle blanche. Intrigué, Solas s'approcha plus près encore, et nota quelque chose d'étrange. Les doigts de la pâle main étaient articulés, et pas un souffle n'émanait de ce qu'il avait cru être une dormeuse. Une poupée ? Les traits étaient si travaillés qu'il s'attendait à tout instant à la voir prendre vie, malgré l'irréel nacre de sa porcelaine. Que pouvait-elle signifier pour Maria ? Était-elle le symbole d'une connaissance, d'une amie peut-être ? Il avança sa main, pour toucher du doigt cette œuvre d'art… Une poigne soudaine arrêta son geste. Son avant-bras était piégé par un étau, une main gantée de gris sombre. Il tourna son visage, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux, impassibles et froids, de Maria.

\- Un corps devrait être laissé en paix.

Il tenta d'appeler la magie. A sa grande horreur, rien ne se passa. Il ne sentait rien. Il était coupé de l'Immatériel. Comment était-elle apparu à côté de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas se dégager de sa poigne. Avec une force surnaturelle, elle le força à s'écarter de la poupée, le traînant sur le chemin alors que sa magie disparue le laissait sans défense. Elle le lâcha après l'avoir poussé en arrière, se dressant comme une tour entre la bâtisse, la poupée et lui.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi Cole ne peut-il rien sentir venant de vous ?

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges, d'un rouge plus pâle que la plus pâle des roses, le premier qu'il ait jamais vu venant d'elle.

\- Il est trop jeune, trop petit pour comprendre. Mais peut-être pourra t-il grandir un jour.

\- Cole est un esprit. Les esprits ne changent pas.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement amusée.

\- Tu aurait pu peut-être me voir auparavant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tel que tu es, tu peine à comprendre le voile même posé devant tes yeux.

Une migraine commençait à poindre. Il avait l'impression que plus il fixait la femme du regard, plus la douleur empirait. Il vit soudain la poupée debout, le regardant avec des yeux bien vivants. La poupée s'était… Relevée ? Non, il l'aurait vu. Que se passait-il ?

\- Brave chasseur, qu'allez vous faire de lui ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce. Votre présence est trop forte pour qu'il le supporte longtemps.

Maria, non, la chasseresse, tendit la main vers son dos et en sortit une longue lame incurvée, qu'elle fixa sur un long manche qui se déplia soudain, formant une longue faux menaçante. Il voulut bouger, mais ne put. La douleur le submergeait à présent, ses yeux et son cerveau prit comme dans un feu brûlant alors que la lune changeait lentement de couleur, s'assombrissant de la couleur du sang.

\- Oh je le sais bien. A quel point les secrets peuvent se montrer attirant.

La voix lui parvint à travers la souffrance, comme directement plantée dans son esprit. Il tomba à genoux, impuissant. Il devait bouger. Il devait se réveiller. Prévenir l'Inquisiteur. Prévenir Lavellan. Il tenta de s'accrocher à cette vision, à ce visage encadré de cheveux roux et traversé d'une longue cicatrice en travers de l'œil droit.

\- Seule une mort honnête peut te guérir maintenant. Te libérer de cette curiosité sauvage.

La lame s'éleva. Bouger. Bouger ! La lune était écarlate, profonde comme une coupe de sang. Plus qu'il ne le vit, il sentit la froideur de l'acier mordre la chair…

Solas se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il tenta de se rappeler. Rien. Il frissonna. Il était un mage. Il aurait du se souvenir. Il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il serra les draps dans son poing. Il avait du être pris pour cible par un esprit du cauchemar. C'était la seule explication possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était montré imprudent et avait perdu ses souvenirs à l'esprit. L'aube se levait. Saisissant sa tunique de coton, il se releva, éclaircissant son esprit. Il pouvait retrouver l'esprit et le souvenir du rêve plus tard. Pour l'instant, sa présence aux côtés de l'Inquisiteur était nécessaire…

Sous une lune argentée, une poupée caressait gentiment le long tentacule grisâtre qui tombait sur son épaule, inlassablement.

\- Brave chasseur, l'aube approche. Puissiez vous prouver votre valeur une fois encore, dans le monde éveillé.


	13. Sacrifice

**Presque 2000 vue !? Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir autant de lecteurs, merci à tout ceux qui trouvent cette histoire assez intéressante pour la suivre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Sacrifice**

**POV Thorn**

La douleur explosa alors que son poing de pierre vola en éclat. Il recula d'un pas lourd, la roche dont était fait son corps criant grâce comme sa chair l'aurait fait. Un monstre. Cette chose était un monstre. Dans son esprit la silhouette de l'Ogre d'Ostagar se combina à la créature à la gueule de dragon. La peur tordait ses entrailles, celle du lapin face à l'ours. Il ramassa un morceau de pilier fracassé par la foudre et tenta de l'écraser sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, au lieu d'éviter le coups, frappa de ses poings surmontés d'os massifs et le pulvérisa, le choc repoussant le Garde en arrière. Le Loup Implacable l'emporte, il n'en pouvait plus. Pour parvenir dans cette salle il avait dû affronter un esprit revêtant l'apparence d'un chevalier à l'armure d'argent pur, un de ceux qui selon le mort-vivant gardait la cité où cette salle était censé être. Il avait vaincu, mais la lame imprégnée de foudre avait profondément pénétré sa chair et son armure, le laissant affaiblit et ensanglanté. Mais en comparaison de la chose qu'il affrontait, ce n'était rien. Un coups de plus, son bras restant fut brisé. Un autre… Le choc inversa la transformation. Il redevint un elfe, tout ses membres présents, mais la douleur à l'intérieur de ses os… Il se releva, ignorant la souffrance, s'appuyant sur la poignée de sa claymore. Un morceau de bois atterrit soudain devant lui. Il tenta de reculer et de se lever en même temps, mais il n'y parvint pas et resta sur un genoux, lame levée.

\- Désolé. Déclara soudain le morceau de bois d'une voix grave.

Il regarda le dragon. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de ramasser la sculpture. L'elfe raidit ses muscles, mais une vrille de douleur le traversa et empêcha ses membres de bouger. Il était impuissant pour l'instant. Le tonnerre retentit lorsque la foudre toucha un mur, avant que la lumière dorée ne soit avalée par une explosion de noirceur. Malgré lui, il était comme hypnotisé. La bataille était complètement différente de toutes celles qu'il avait vu et mené. Les deux adversaires se tournaient autour, chargeant puis roulant d'avant en arrière, parade contre esquive, foudre contre cristal, davantage danse meurtrière qu'affrontement de force brute. Tout en récupérant lentement, Thorn observa à la dérobé l'homme-dragon faisant rempart entre le combat et lui… Celui-ci se retourna légèrement avant de pointer le sol du doigt. Il grimaça. S'il souhaitait agir en faveur de Sirion, il allait devoir se montrer rusé. Le chevalier solaire semblait le plus mal en point, son sang coulant le long de son armure jusqu'au sol en flaques écarlates tandis que son adversaires n'arborait pas une seule plaie, mais c'était lui qui était le plus agressif. Son espadon fendait l'air en longues traînées lumineuses, son bouclier avançait de pair en brèves frappes menaçantes lorsqu'il était pris de flanc. Son adversaire avait renoncé à l'usage de son sceptre et lançait de brefs tailles à l'aide de sa faux, pirouettant et sautant de côté pour rester hors de portée de l'arme luisante. L'elfe remua lentement le bras droit. La douleur avait reflué quelque peu. Il n'avait pas trouvé que le moyen se se changer en golem. Au bon moment, il trouverait le moyen d'intervenir.

**POV Sirion**

Ce duel était en train de m'échapper. Lentement mais sûrement. Je l'avais forcé à abandonner la magie en le pressant au corps à corps, mais il était tout simplement trop agile. Impossible de le leurrer à courte distance, il connaissait trop bien le danger d'une Colère des Dieux prise de plein fouet. Si je tentais de me soigner, il serait en parfaite position pour me donner un coups fatal. Non, j'étais piégé dans mon assaut, incapable de m'arrêter alors que mon énergie, lentement mais sûrement, diminuait. Les mort-vivants ne sont pas, contrairement à ce que les humains normaux pensent souvent, infatigables. Nous sommes justes incroyablement endurant et récupérons très vite. Mais un moment d'épuisement reste tout aussi dangereux. Et j'en approche inéluctablement. Je tente de le coincer contre un mur, mais il m'esquive par la gauche tout en me forçant à parer sa faux. Que pouvais-je faire ? Une bombe ou un couteau de lancer n'infligerait qu'une blessure superficielle et me laisserait à découvert. Je n'avais pas le temps d'employer un miracle sans être transpercé, l'armure d'Artorias ne pouvant me protéger de son arme. Je préparais un coups d'estoc… Dans un réflexe éclair, je le transformais en taille diagonale, et la faux blanche qui aurait du se faufiler sous ma gorge fendit l'air en vain tandis que le spectre sombre manqua de peu de se faire décapiter, avant que nous ne bondîmes tout deux en arrière. Pas le temps de penser à la mort qui m'avait frôlé. J'attache le bouclier dans mon dos pour saisir le talisman et projette un éclair qui fut esquivé, puis un autre et un autre, faibles étincelles comparées aux toutes-puissantes foudres solaire, mais je pouvais me rapprocher tout en l'empêchant d'utiliser la sorcellerie. Il se jeta soudain en avant, faux levé alors que je préparais un éclair. Le temps ralenti. Il allait me toucher de plein fouet, alors que la foudre n'était pas encore prête. Non, pas ainsi !

Soudain, une cage de force vibrante emprisonna le spectre sombre. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Je priais de toute mon âme. Non pas à l'adresse de la Carcasse démente gardant un Feu destiné à s'éteindre, mais au tout-puissant souverain ayant vaincu les dragons éternels, récitant le récit de cette guerre antique. La mince ligne de foudre s'étendit, devenant un immense éclair crépitant du pouvoir des dieux. Et d'un geste dicté autant par l'urgence que par la rage, je l'abattit tel un pieu. Il perfora l'armure comme du parchemin, vaporisa la peau, incinéra les muscles et calcina les os, laissant un immense trou noircis de parts et en parts. Au même instant, le sort se dissipa et la faux s'abaissa à une vitesse hallucinante. Je levais trop tard mon épée, grogna de douleur lorsque la lame acérée me trancha la main gauche. C'était comme si toute la vie qui parcourait mon corps s'évanouissait, ne laissant que le froid glacial de la mort, et je roulais en arrière avant d'atterrir sur les genoux, chancelant et affaiblis. Mais mon adversaire n'était pas en état de m'achever. Il chancelait, prêt à s'effondrer, le visage tordu par la souffrance et son torse ouvert fumant encore, la foudre résiduelle le faisant tressauter. Il était en bien plus mauvais état que moi, et alors que je me relevais, la vie qui me restait investissant de nouveau mon corps, je vis la panique envahir son regard. La peur de mourir.

\- Il est temps d'en finir. Marmonnais-je en tenant fermement l'espadon bénit de ma main restante.

**POV Thorn**

Ça a marché. L'elfe avait soigneusement attendu le moment ou la douleur avait atteint son point le plus bas avant de se transformer, devenant une créature spectrale à l'apparence squelettique. Lorsqu'il prenait cette forme, il devenait incroyablement plus conscient de la nature de l'Immatériel, comme si la créature dont il imitait l'apparence lui ouvrait les yeux. Était-ce toujours cela que ressentait Morrigan ? Cette sensation, cette impression de pouvoir courber la réalité à loisir ? Le sort s'était lancé à l'instinct, lorsque l'armure squelettique s'était mise en mouvement. La cage n'avait duré qu'une seconde, comme si sa cible avait activement rejeté son sortilège. Mais cela s'était avéré suffisant. A présent, le mort-vivant allait vaincre. Il se tourna soudain vers le monstre draconique qui le toisait, son expression indéchiffrable à cause de la face reptilienne qu'il arborait. Celui-ci lâcha une sculpture de bois ronde sur le sol de pierre parsemé de débris. Cette fois il reconnu ce qui y était gravé, un visage grimaçant. Lorsqu'il heurta le sol, la même voix se fit soudain entendre, avec un ton cependant bien plus joyeux que la précédente.

\- Très bien !

Il avait renoncé à comprendre comment ça marchait. Mais il fut surpris de voir que la chose ne l'avait pas empêché d'agir. Lorsqu'il avait tenté d'intervenir auparavant, il lui avait brisé plusieurs os… Un frisson glacial lui parcouru soudain l'échine. Un sentiment de danger, de peur immense qui montait en lui. Il pivota d'un seul mouvement, et vit le spectre sombre, le trou toujours fumant dans sa poitrine, les mains levées bloquant l'espadon brillant. Non, pas à main nue. Une sorte de tourbillon rougeâtre semblait en émaner, créant un bouclier semblant aspirer la lumière. Pas juste la lumière se rendit compte l'elfe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme… Une nuit sans lune et sans étoile, de la taille d'un disque, absorbant tout ce qui l'entourait en son sein. Le sol, les murs. Tout semblait irrésistiblement attiré par cette gueule béante. Un immense flot noir jaillit soudain du vortex, une brume opaque qui le recouvrit rapidement avant d'engloutir Sirion. En un éclair celle-ci s'étendit dans la salle, et l'elfe fut à son tour absorbé. Et la douleur vint. C'était comme la morsure de milliers de petites créatures en même temps. Comme une eaux boueuse dans une plaie, il sentait quelque chose s'infiltrer en lui par les plaies invisibles. Brûlant comme le feu, froid comme la mort, sale au-delà de toute description. Il ne voyait rien, pas même ses propres mains. Il se sentait gémir, mais pas un son ne venait. Le silence, la douleur, le froid, les ténèbres…

Une lumière. Fraîche et diffuse, elle lui agressa les yeux. Une poigne de fer le tenait ballant, logé sur une surface dure et irrégulière. Un vertige passager, et il chuta à terre. Il se releva péniblement, s'habituant peu à peu à ses sens retrouvés. Le poids du métal entourant son corps, la souffrance aiguë de son flanc saignant, le ciel pâle et jaunâtre. Il vit à quelque mètres de lui une figure qu'il reconnut : le guerrier à la tête de dragon, qui observait l'horizon. Ramenant ses genoux pour se remettre debout, l'elfe suivit les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose de nouveau à l'horizon. Fixe et toujours visible se trouvait la Cité Noire, tordue et inquiétante, mais ce qui attirait le regard était la sphère de ténèbres au loin. Avec un éclair d'intuition, il sût qu'il s'agissait du miasme noir dans lequel il avait été plongé.

\- C'est toi qui m'a arraché à cette… chose ?

Un hochement de tête. La tête de reptile ne semblait pas capable d'articuler des sons autres que des grognements et des rugissements. Thorn frissonna. Il ressentait encore les morsures, la souillure. C'était comme la souillure de l'Engeance. Non, c'était différent. Quelque chose de profondément malsain, salissant, qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau pour l'en extraire. Un vortex se matérialisa soudain en bordure de la plate-forme de terre, et Sirion en jaillit d'une roulade, se relevant d'un bond à distance de son alter ego transformé. Son armure n'était plus qu'une masse tordue, son espadon brillant noirci et teinté de noir.

\- Je n'ai pas pu l'achever. Lâcha t-il d'une voix amère avant de fixer le monstre écailleux. Et maintenant ?

Le guerrier à l'armure de pierre le regarda, puis haussa les épaules avant de tendre une main gantée. Devant les yeux surpris de Sirion, le Garde se rapprocha prudemment. Dans la paume se trouvait un petit cristal transparent, d'une facture irrégulière. Le chevalier s'en saisit et une lueur violette l'entoura brièvement, avant qu'une onde de choc ne manque renverser l'elfe. Lorsqu'il se ressaisit, le guerrier dragon avait disparu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai rompu le lien entre nous. Qu'il aille dans les Abysses ou ailleurs si ça lui chante, je m'en moque.

\- Expliquez vous.

\- Plus tard. Vous avez besoin de soin.

L'elfe manqua s'étrangler de rire devant l'ironie de la phrase : le chevalier avait perdu tant de sang qu'il aurait du être déjà mort, et c'était lui qui parlait de besoin ? Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa pensée, le mort-vivant avait déjà lâché l'épée de sa main restante pour saisir le petit talisman d'ivoire qui lui servait à lancer la foudre. Cette fois, l'elfe entendit distinctement ce qu'il murmurait. C'était une prière parlant d'une princesse radieuse comme un soleil qui distribuait sa bénédiction aux guerriers partant au combat. Une lumière dorée brilla autour du chevalier, et le miracle opéra. Thorn sentit ses blessures se refermer alors qu'une sensation de chaleur bienfaisante le parcourait tout entier, le revigorant et le laissant remplis de force. Ébahis, il vit son armure elle-même recouvrer sa forme originelle, et les plaies de Sirion se volatiliser de même, sa main se reconstituant comme à partir de poussière. Mais pourtant, le malaise subsista. La sensation de souillure demeura, celle qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait été engloutis dans les ténèbres. Il de força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme Duncan le faisant, comme il devait le faire en tant que Garde des Ombres. Oublier les sentiments, se concentrer sur le devoir. Il fallait vaincre le démon qui les piégeait dans ce cauchemar. Il avait libéré ses compagnons piégés par les songes. Il ne restait plus qu'a vaincre, et le mort-vivant allait l'y aider. Il calma sa rage, et avança vers le vortex en se concentrant sur ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce lieu se pliait à la volonté, et toute sa volonté était concentrée sur un seul objectif. Sortir de ce cauchemar.

**POV Wynne**

En apparaissant sur la terre désolée que formait cette partie de l'Immatériel, la mage raffermit sa poigne sur son bâton. Alistair était présent, de même que le Qunari et le guerrier roux. Elle sentit une pointe de soulagement en constatant que l'elfe avait réussi à les tirer de l'emprise des démons, de la même manière qu'il l'avait tiré elle-même du cauchemar. Ce Garde des Ombres était unique. Elle savait qu'il était Dalatien de par ses tatouages, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un non-mage soit aussi à l'aise dans l'Immatériel, se montrant même capable de changer de forme en aussi peu de temps. Une volonté extraordinaire devait l'animer, si ardente que même le songe dans lequel elle avait faillit se laisser engloutir ne l'avait pas retenu. Lorsque le démon de Torpeur apparut, elle retint son souffle et puisa dans son mana pour entourer les combattants d'une aura pour renforcer leur courage. Le démon était sans aucun doute puissant, mais ils pouvaient le vaincre. Ils allaient vaincre le démon de la Torpeur.

\- Que… Qu'avez vous fait ? Feula le démon. Ça brûle… ça fait mal… Uuuargh !

Le démon chargea, prenant la forme d'une énorme créature bovine aux cornes menaçantes et aux longues griffes acérées. Alistair se jeta au devant du monstre et dévia d'un seul élan les griffes de son bouclier avant d'enfoncer violemment son épée dans les entrailles du monstre. Celui-ci tenta de frapper de son autre bras, mais l'énorme épée du Qunari tomba et brisa le membre surdimensionné, provoquant un nouveau rugissement de souffrance. Le démon balaya les combattants avec rage, mais l'elfe s'était faufilé sur son flanc et lui enfonça son arme dans les côtes, une flamme jaillissant de la plaie. Une arme enchantée ! Wynne envoya des vagues de mana vers Alistair, lui insufflant une nouvelle énergie alors que le démon frappait en tout sens, ignorant les blessures dans sa rage. Un crépitement parvint soudain aux oreilles de la vieille femme qui tourna la tête pour voir le guerrier roux brandir un immense éclair de foudre dorée de plus de deux mètres de long dans sa main gauche. Avec un mouvement expert, il la projeta vers le démon. Celui-ci, distrait par les guerriers et sa propre colère, ne s'aperçut de la menace que trop tard. L'éclair l'atteignit en plein torse, y creusant un trou fumant et le faisant chuter en arrière. Mais alors que les Gardes des Ombres plongeaient pour assener le coups fatal, le démon se mua en une fumée que les armes traversèrent sans dommage. La brume fragmentée se reconstitua plusieurs mètres plus loin sous la forme d'un amoncellement de feu et de fumée percé de deux yeux rouges flamboyants, formant vaguement un torse et deux bras qui se tendirent pour vomir en vague de feu. Le Garde des Ombres ondula avant de se transformer en un squelette brûlant que les flammes passèrent sans dommage. Alistair s'abrita partiellement derrière son bouclier tandis que le Qunari utilisait sa large lame pour l'imiter avec peu de succès. Wynne concentra ses talents de guérisseuse vers lui et les brûlures se résorbèrent, lui permettant de rejoindre l'assaut de nouveau.

Le démon était puissant, mais ses forces n'étaient pas éternelles. La magicienne se concentra profondément pour entourer les armes des guerriers de son mana et les diriger vers leur cible, accélérant la vitesse des coups portés. Une nouvelle javeline de foudre dorée percuta le démon, faisant fondre sa substance à l'impact. Le démon gravement blessé par les lames et la magie se mua une fois de plus en brume et se reforma sous sa forme originelle quelque secondes plus tard, entraînant un chœur de complaintes de la part des Gardes des Ombres. Soudain, quelque chose se passa. En un éclair, un vortex de ténèbres se forma au dessus du démon et une silhouette en tomba. Avant que le démon ne puisse agir, une énorme hache noire de la même facture que l'épée du Qunari écrasa le démon, le découpant presque en deux. L'arme s'éleva puis s'abattit une nouvelle fois, tranchant net le monstre par le milieu avant que l'inconnu ne le saisisse à la gorge. Un lueur rougeâtre brilla autour de la main gantée de noir et un hululement d'agonie jaillit de la forme morcelée du démon alors que celle-ci se dissipait, absorbée par la paume impitoyable. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru la magicienne à ce spectacle, et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que celui qui leur portait assistance avait le même visage que le guerrier roux, mais avec un rictus d'une malfaisance visible alors qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine laissait entrevoir un cœur battant. Alors que le démon finissait de disparaître, la plaie se referma en partie, les organes internes se reformant avant que les muscles et la peau ne les recouvre. Le processus était immonde, et plus encore alors que celui qui le subissait paraissait même pas le remarquer. Lorsque le démon eu tout à fait disparu, l'inconnu les toisa avec un sourire dédaigneux.

\- Hé bien, qu'attendez vous pour partir ? Et ne me remerciez pas. Les railla t-il avant de disparaître dans un nouveau tourbillon de ténèbres.

\- Sirion ? Attendez, vous êtes deux ? Mais comment… Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda Alistair, éberlué.

Wynne sentit soudain un familier vertige la prendre. Cette sensation étrange de tomber vers le haut. Après une profonde inspiration, elle se réveilla dans la Tour. Avec effort, elle se releva en même temps que les autres, les courbatures dans ses muscles lui rappelant le temps perdu dans le cauchemar. S'appuyant sur son bâton, elle s'approcha du cadavre froid de Niall. Le pauvre garçon avait presque atteint le sommet de la Tour avant d'être piégé par le démon de la Torpeur. La litanie d'Adralla reposait à sa ceinture, et elle la récupéra avec une prière pour Niall. Ses efforts ne se seront pas vain.

\- J'ai récupéré la litanie. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de la domination mentale aussi longtemps que quelqu'un la récite. Expliqua t-elle aux Gardes.

\- Plus jamais de sieste avec les démons. Ils n'ont aucun sens de l'hospitalité.

Wynne laissa échapper un petit gloussement devant l'humour maladroit d'Alistair. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe… Et vit ce dernier assener un coups de poing monumental à l'apostat roux, le faisant chanceler, avant qu'un second ne l'envoie à terre.

\- Qu'es ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Wynne, interloquée.

\- Je commence à être à bout, voilà ce qui me prends ! S'exclama Thorn avec une rage contenue. Personne dans ce foutu pays ne se préoccupe de l'Enclin, et je dois ramasser les foutus morceaux des querelles stupides de tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'en plus, vous vous mettiez à rajouter encore plus de merde par dessus ! Continua t-il en pointant du doigt son compagnon qui se relevait.

\- Garde des Ombres, je vous implore de retrouver votre sang-froid. Fit la vieille femme en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

Alors que l'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, une voix se leva entre eux en la personne d'Alistair.

\- S'il vous plaît Thorn, calmez vous. Il y a assez d'hystériques dans cette Tour sans qu'on y rajoute un elfe excité et un cadavre avec une rage de dents. On a besoin de vous ici.

A la surprise de Wynne, ces paroles semblèrent tirer le meneur hors de son accès de colère. Le jeune homme était plus fin qu'il n'en avait l'air, constata t-elle en le scrutant attentivement. Malgré ses dehors maladroits, une surprenante assurance se manifestait parfois dans ses actions. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse désamorcer la situation aussi aisément.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Lança néanmoins le Garde des Ombres.

\- J'aurais mérité pire. Répondit l'apostat d'une voix lasse.

Wynne fut étonné par le volte-face. Disparue l'attitude froide et menaçante, presque hostile, qu'il avait manifesté avant le cauchemar. C'était comme si une toute autre personne avait pris sa place. La mort du démon repassa dans son esprit, les deux hommes aux visages identiques de toisant d'un air assassin. La crise immédiate rangeait cet étrange événement au second plan. Mais s'ils réussissaient, elle aurait bien des questions à poser par la suite.

**POV Neutre**

La foudre traversait les membres du mage. Il hurlait à s'en arracher la voix dans la grande salle de pierre, mais ses bourreaux ne portaient nulle attention à ses cris. Deux abominations maintenaient le mage immobile dans des entraves surnaturelles tandis qu'un homme d'âge mur entièrement chauve appliquait une constante décharge électrique, assez forte pour le faire souffrir sans pour autant le blesser mortellement. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il fit un geste et cessa sa torture. Les deux abominations relâchèrent leur étreinte, laissant leur proie s'écrouler dans un râle.

\- Acceptes-tu le don que je vais t'offrir ? Demanda le mage chauve en se penchant vers sa victime.

Le malheureux hocha la tête en tremblant, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Aussitôt les deux abominations et leur maître joignirent leurs forces et canalisèrent un torrent de magie. Les hurlements reprirent, plus forts encore, tandis que le corps du mage se tordait en tout sens. Le Premier Enchanteur Irving, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grise au visage mangé de rides, détourna les yeux comme il le put, incapable d'empêcher l'horreur de s'accomplir sous ses yeux encore une fois. Dans un éclat de lumière blanche, la victime se transforma. Le visage fondit et gonfla en un masque grotesque, les muscles se tordirent, les mains devinrent des griffes acérées, la peau fusionna avec le tissu de la robe, le corps grandit et se déforma. Quelque secondes plus tard, la magie cessa, et la nouvelle abomination rejoignit les deux premières, chacune plus grande d'une bonne tête que le mage. Elles tournèrent un regard affamé vers les dizaines de mages ligotés aux bords de la pièce, les faisant trembler de terreur. Le grincement d'une porte s'ouvrant les figea, avant que cinq figures ne pénètrent dans la pièce, armes au poing. Sans manifester la moindre émotions, les monstres se rangèrent derrière leur leader, qui étudia avec attention les nouveaux venus. L'enchanteresse Wynne, accompagnés d'un Qunari, de deux humains et d'un elfe au visage décoré de tatouages. L'elfe portait une armure d'argent épaisse et une longue lame et était de toute évidence le chef. Le mage le toisa de son regard noir et s'adressa à lui avec une étonnante politesse.

\- Ah, regardez ce que nous avons là, des intrus. Je vous souhaite la bienvenu. Allez vous nous joindre à nous ?

\- Vous devez être Uldred.

\- Oh, très observateur. Répondit Uldred. Je suis impressionné que vous soyez encore en vie. Mais malheureusement, cela signifie que vous avez tué mes serviteurs, continua t-il avec une expression de souci. Ah, peu importe, ils étaient sans doute préférable pour eux de mourir au service de leurs supérieurs que de vivre avec la terrible responsabilité qu'est l'indépendance.

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux que les démons à torturer ces gens. Cracha l'elfe en dressant sa lame.

\- Un mage n'est que la larve d'une forme plus extraordinaire encore. La Chantrie nous appelle abomination, mais nous avons en réalité atteint notre plein potentiel ! Fit-il en désignant les mages attachés. Regardez les. La Chantrie les a convaincu, ils se privent de la joie de devenir quelque chose de glorieux.

\- Vous êtes fous ! Intervint Wynne, de la colère dans sa voix. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans ce que vous êtes devenu, Uldred !

\- Uldred ? Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du mage. Je suis Uldred, mais je ne suis pas Uldred. Je suis plus que ce qu'il était. Je pourrais vous donner ce don, Wynne. Ce serait bien plus facile si vous l'acceptiez. Beaucoup se montrent si bornés.

\- Arrêtez le… Murmura péniblement le Premier Enchanteur. Il se construit une armée… Il veut détruire les templiers et…

\- Assez, Irving. L'interrompit l'abomination qu'était devenu Uldred. Vous me servirez au bout du compte. Tout comme vous, elfe.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'être esclave.

''Uldred'' secoua la tête avec exaspération.

\- Vous tuer serait un tel gâchis ! Un tel potentiel couplé à la puissance d'un démon serait invincible. Je peux le faire, je peux vous donner le pouvoir, une nouvelle vie…

\- Assez ! Vous mourrez, maintenant ! Cria le guerrier en se jetant en avant.

Les abominations chargèrent pour l'intercepter. Il en transperça une d'un puissant coups d'estoc, la lame s'enflammant à l'impact et carbonisant le monstre de l'intérieur. La seconde fut intercepté par Alistair qui l'étourdit d'un coups de bouclier en pleine face avant de lui trancher la tête. La troisième rencontra l'immense lame noire de Sten qui l'écrasa d'un seul coups, broyant les os comme la chair sous l'impact. Mais la mort de ses sous-fifres avait permis à Uldred de se préparer. Sa forme humaine se déchira comme du papier, laissant apparaître une abomination difforme de plus de quatre mètres de haut. De ses bras jaillissaient des excroissances écailleuses comme des ailerons, des cornes ornaient le haut de sa tête et une gueule remplie de crocs acérés laissa échapper un ricanement dédaigneux. Le démon de l'Orgueil fit apparaître de longs fouets d'électricité crépitant et balaya ses adversaires, les renvoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ceux-ci se relevèrent, une vague de mana guérisseur les parcourant et accélérant leur récupération. L'abomination pointa son regard vers Wynne et décida d'en finir avec la guérisseuse. De sa paume jaillit un globe de foudre qui fonça droit vers sa cible avant d'être intercepté par Sirion, dont le corps venait de se recouvrir d'une épaisse aura blanche. La magie se dispersa au contact de celle-ci, inoffensive, et le chevalier répliqua en levant un talisman vers le ciel pour y faire apparaître un grand éclair doré. ''Uldred'' envoya une boule de feu d'un revers méprisant, mais celle-ci explosa sans faire davantage de dommages et n'empêcha pas le projectile d'être envoyé. Dans un fracas de tonnerre, la foudre solaire traversa les écailles du démon et lui infligea une profonde blessure, le faisant rugir de douleur et d'incrédulité. Ignorant les épéistes qui l'approchaient, il concentra sa furie sur l'insolent qui venait de traverser son bouclier comme du papier. Mal lui en pris. L'épée d'acier gris d'Alistair ne parvint pas à pénétrer profondément à travers les écailles, la claymore de Thorn ne laissa une marque de brûlure à l'impact. Mais avec un cri de guerre Sten frappa derrière le genou du démon, enfonçant son arme sur toute son épaisseur et coupant presque la jambe. ''Uldred'' le percuta d'un revers et l'envoya bouler vers les mages ligotés et déchaîna sa magie, provoquant une énorme explosion de feu qui força les autres à reculer. Une lumière blanche éthérée se mit à l''entourer, et il pointa une longue griffe sur un des mages à terres.

\- Acceptez le don que je vous offre. Susurra t-il d'une voix basse et râpeuse en enfonçant les barrières mentales du mage pour le forcer à accueillir un démon.

Une mélodie soudaine lui blessa les oreilles, et avant qu'il ne puisse achever son œuvre une force invisible le repoussa hors de l'Immatériel, les paroles résonna directement dans son esprit et brisant sa concentration. Dans les mains de Wynne se trouvait un parchemin orné. La Litanie d'Adralla ! Fou de rage, le démon d'Orgueil sentit une nouvelle lame le transpercer. L'obsédante mélodie lui perturbant sa concentration, il chargea la mage malgré sa jambe blessée. Lorsque l'insecte entouré de sa barrière magique s'interposa, un nouvel éclair se formant dans sa paume, il changea immédiatement de cible : la morsure de la foudre était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse la lancer, il le saisit dans sa main griffue et commença à le broyer. Ignorant les lames qui le transperçaient, il frappa le sol de pierre avec sa proie. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, de plus en plus violemment, le grincement du métal signalant que l'armure cédait peu à peu à la pression qui la malmenait, l'épée luisante s'échappant de ses mains. Lorsque sa jambe blessée céda sous les coups d'épées d'Alistair qui avait enfoncé son arme dans la plaie, l'abomination déchaîna ses dernières forces en une explosion de foudre centrée sur sa paume. La barrière magique qui protégeait le chevalier s'était évanouie, et il subit de plein fouet l'offensive en lâchant un cri de douleur. L'elfe se jeta devant le démon à genou et lui sauta sur le torse, lui plantant sa claymore en plein cœur. ''Uldred'' bascula en arrière et lâcha sa proie dans un râle, avant que le Garde des Ombres ne lève son arme une dernière fois pour la plonger droit entre ses deux yeux, achevant le monstre.

**POV Alistair**

Alistair, essoufflé, utilisa son épée pour couper les liens des mages survivants. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il s'en trouva soulagé. Malgré les pertes effroyables que le Cercle avait subit, il était encore debout. Lorsque le templier coincé dans une entrave magique juste avant l'escalier menant au sommet leur avait exhorté que le Cercle était perdu et que tout les mages étaient possédés, il avait craint le pire, mais il s'avérait qu'il avait tort. Le Premier Enchanteur épousseta ses vêtements et se redressa avec effort, tentant visiblement de se redonner contenance avant sa confrontation avec Grégor. Mais d'un autre côté… Il marcha lentement vers la carcasse de Sirion, détournant à moitié les yeux devant l'odieux spectacle. Du sang coulait par presque toute les interstices de son armure déformée, la moitié de son visage était enfoncée, du sang et un liquide plus clair mélangés se répandant sur le sol. Un de ses bras était si tordu qu'il ne pouvait être que brisé en plusieurs endroits, et ses jambes ne valaient guère mieux. Et le pire, le pire, c'est qu'il était encore vivant, crachant du sang à chaque inspiration.

\- Je ne peux rien pour lui. Déclara Wynne avec regret à Thorn. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps. C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusque là.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux sanglante secoua le corps. Alistair s'accroupit à côté de lui, des sentiments conflictuels l'agitant alors qu'il regardait l'état pitoyable auquel le chevalier était réduit. Duncan avait-il péri ainsi, en protégeant le roi avant d'être submergé par les engeances ?

\- C'était… Courageux de votre part. Je n'aurais pas cru… Commença Alistair, cherchant ses mots.

\- Courageux ? -Tousse- Je ne peux pas -Tousse- mourir. Je reviendrais bien assez tôt-Tousse-

\- Il délire. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Murmura Wynne. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir mieux connu. Merci de m'avoir protégé.

\- Vous verrez -Tousse- Thorn, donnez la moi. Je dois la garder -Tousse-.

L'elfe le regarda avec incompréhension, puis un raclement métallique retentit. Avec une étonnante délicatesse, Sten ouvrit les doigts de Sirion et y logea la poignée de la belle épée orné d'argent. Avec un spasme la main se referma, et Alistair fut sidéré par la force qui continuait de l'animer.

\- Merci. Maintenant achevez moi -Tousse- toujours préféré mourir vite que -Tousse- se vider lentement.

\- Désolé pour le coups de poing. Répondit Thorn en dégainant une dague.

\- Méritais pire. Marmonna Sirion en s'étouffant presque. N'oubliez pas le Feu. - Tousse- Le Feu.

D'un geste vif, l'elfe transperça l'œil de l'agonisant et retourna la lame. Dans une dernière convulsion, le corps s'immobilisa. Puis quelque chose se passa. Le cadavre de Siron sembla s'enfoncer dans le sol. Non, il ne s'enfonçait pas, réalisait Alistair avec des yeux ronds. Il tombait en poussière. La chair devint translucide, le métal s'évapora. Il s'écarta avec un mélange de répulsion et de fascination. En quelque secondes, il ne restait plus du chevalier mort qu'une fine couche de poussière qui disparu à son tour, ne laissant plus qu'une large tâche de sang maculant le sol.

Il ne réagit guère à ce qui se passa ensuite. Il avait descendu la tour comme un automate, assisté au retour du Premier Enchanteur auprès de Grégor. Les protestations hystériques du templier qui avait été torturé par les démons n'infléchirent pas la décision du capitaine de déclarer le Cercle sauvé, et les mages survivant réinstallés dans le rez-de chaussé en attendant que la Tour soir entièrement fouillé et nettoyée. Thorn obtint la permission d'accéder aux réserves des Templiers. Ils y réparèrent leurs armures, nettoyèrent les armes, et promirent de raconter plus en détail ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Il aperçus vaguement Thorn et Morrigan s'entretenir de loin, et ce qui ressemblait à un livre à la couverture noire changer de main. Il assista à l'arrivé de Wynne dans le groupe, l'elfe jugeant ses talents de guérisseuse un atout indispensable pour le succès de leur mission. A présent il se faisait soigner, et Alistair gémit à peine lorsque Leliana lui retira un fragment de griffe de son dos et nettoya la plaie.

\- Alistair, que vous arrive t-il ? Vous êtes si morne, je commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Oh rien. Répondit-il à la question de Leliana.

\- Alistair, vous mentez si mal que c'en est désolant.

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il soit mort… J'étais jaloux de lui, mais je ne voulais pas ça. J'aurais du réagir plus vite, me jeter en avant. D'abord Duncan, et maintenant Sirion… Je survis à des hommes qui valent mieux que moi.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Vous valez plus que ce que vous pensez. Protesta la jeune femme en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le Garde rougit légèrement devant la démonstration d'affection avant qu'elle ne cesse pour terminer le bandage. Elle était douce et attentionnée, mais pas comme une mère. Plutôt comme une sœur affectueuse, ou une… Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête, ses joues s'enflammant aux idées étranges qui lui venaient.

\- Lorsque j'y réfléchis, je ne parviens toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il a dit. Qu'il était maudit, qu'il pouvait se relever d'entre les morts, qu'il avait affronté des démons et des… des dieux. Il semblait y croire dur comme fer alors qu'il agonisait sur le sol. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vu, la vision de son cadavre tombant en poussière, je ne sais que croire.

\- Il était persuadé de raconter la vérité. Acquiesça sa compagne en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc. Et sa magie était… comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Mais j'ai peine aussi à croire tout ce qu'il a dit, et je pense que nous sommes sans doute tous d'accord à ce sujet.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose… D'étrange, dans le cauchemar. Nous combattions le démon de la Torpeur lorsque quelqu'un est apparu pour nous aider. Il ressemblait à Sirion, mais en plus sinistre. Il portait une armure squelettique, un trou béant à la place du torse, et un regard si… malveillant. Il était peut-être un allié, mais j'en frisonne encore rien que d'y penser.

\- C'était peut-être un autre démon, ou une illusion de l'Immatériel. Lorsque vous nous direz tout ce qui s'est passé, nous pourrons y réfléchir.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je confierais mes secrets à une barde orlésienne. Plaisanta Alistair.

\- Voilà, vous êtes bien plus beau lorsque vous souriez.

Le cerveau d'Alistair cessa de fonctionner pendant un instant, le faisant balbutier des propos inintelligibles alors que Leliana repliait les bandages inutilisés en riant de sa déconfiture. Son rire était chaud et complice, pas un caquètement moqueur comme celui de la sorcière. Il pourrait l'écouter encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter…

\- Alistair, vous pouvez m'aider ? Il faut répartir les provisions dans les sacs. L'appela Thorn en indiquant la réserve.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons plus notre entrepôt portable. Ça va me manquer aussi. Grommela le garde en se relevant.

Une chance qu'ils aient toujours gardé les plus importantes choses sur eux. Approchant de l'elfe, il piocha allègrement dans les gâteaux secs pour remplir son propre sac, plaçant innocemment les plus lourds aliments dans celui qu'il savait appartenir à Morrigan. Une basse vengeance, mais qui avait le mérite d'être innocente, et qui cesserait lorsque celle-ci se déchargerait du poids sur le Qunari. Une astucieuse et efficace répartition des charges. Il s'arrêta de remplir lorsqu'il constata que son compagnon s'appuyait contre le mur, le visage inhabituellement pâle.

\- Thorn ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Oh, d'accord. Vous devriez tout de même demander à Wynne de vous examiner. Elle vient à peine de nous rejoindre et elle se prend déjà pour ma mère.

\- Vous préféreriez que ce soit Leliana qui vous materne ?

\- Oui. Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que si, enfin je veux dire… Balbutia Alistair en devenant de plus en plus rouge. C'est si visible que ça ? Finit-il par avouer.

\- Alistair, au clan nous vous aurions envoyé à la chasse ensemble jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez et consumiez au milieu du bois.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi. Se lamenta t-il en ficelant son sac. Je ne sais même pas comment l'approcher !

\- Retrouvez là le soir en vous plaignant du froid.

\- Quel rapport avec ?… Oh. Non, non, je ne pourrais jamais dire quelque chose comme ça. Vous n'avez pas une autre idée ?

\- Rester naturel ? Proposa l'elfe en examinant des carottes d'un air dubitatif. Elle semble vous apprécier. Profitez en pour lui dire qu'elle vous plaît.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais… Comment vous avez fait avec la harpie, je veux dire, avec Morrigan ? Corrigea t-il avec hâte.

Son interlocuteur ria de son lapsus, puis rejeta les carottes avant de s'emparer des navets, qu'il commença à trier pour en sélectionner les plus frais.

\- Au début, je ne pensais pas du tout à la séduire. Elle m'intriguait juste. Mon peuple possède nombre de légendes sur Asha'bellanar, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé la rencontrer, et encore moins qu'elle envoie sa fille avec nous.

\- Qui ?

\- Vous l'appelez Flemeth.

\- Oh.

\- Elle s'est montré froide au début, mais j'ai insisté et elle a fini par répondre à mes questions. En échange, je lui parlais de moi. Et puis un soir, elle est venue me dire qu'elle avait trop froid dans sa tente. J'ai du me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les moyens du… Non, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Vraiment pas.

\- Et puis à force de passer du temps avec elle, j'ai découvert plus que juste l'image qu'elle renvoie en général. Elle n'est pas juste une sorcière hautaine et caustique, même si elle aime beaucoup le faire croire. Tout comme Zévran n'est pas simplement un assassin sans morale, ou Sten un Qunari suicidaire.

\- Elle se débrouille très bien pour le faire croire à tout le monde. Marmonna t-il en rajoutant une pomme lourde comme une pierre dans le sac de la sorcière, ce qui fit rire Thorn.

\- Les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours les plus fiables. Qu'est ce qui vous attire chez Leliana ?

\- Hé bien, c'est évident, non ? Elle est attentionnée, drôle, possède un sourire à faire se damner un homme…

\- Bravo, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à lui dire en face.

\- Que, quoi ? Créateur, je n'oserais jamais… Vous ne voulez pas plutôt me montrer une horde d'engeances à attaquer ? J'aurais au moins l'impression d'avoir une chance.

\- Avec l'Enclin qui avance, vous serez sans doute exaucé… Le moqua faiblement l'elfe en se laissant glisser au sol, assis contre un des sacs de toile.

L'épuisement était gravé sur ses traits. Alistair fut frappé de voir que sans son armure, il paraissait presque frêle en comparaison de la largeur que le métal lui donnait. Il avait beau être doté d'une musculature solide, il restait plus petit qu'Alistair et la majorité des gens.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? Je vais appeler Wynne. Elle va vous remettre sur pied.

\- Non ! Protesta Thorn en se redressant. Je vais bien. Je suis juste… Un peu fatigué.

\- Un peu fatigué ? Créateur, mais vous ressemblez à un cadavre !

\- Je dois montrer l'exemple. Murmura Thorn. Ils comptent sur moi pour les inspirer, pour les guider sans faillir. Je ne dois pas les laisser voir ce genre de faiblesse, c'est la première chose que j'ai apprise de Duncan. Je serais remis dans quelques minutes, d'ici là empêchez juste les templiers ou les mages de...

\- Dans quelque minutes vous serez noyé sous les cataplasmes d'elfidée. Déclara Alistair avec détermination en le relevant de son épaule. Et si quelqu'un fait une remarque, je vous assure qu'il y aura bien quelqu'un dans le groupe pour les assommer si nécessaire, même si je dois le faire moi-même.

\- A vos ordres, votre altesse. Lâcha l'elfe avec un faible sourire.

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas remettre ça !


End file.
